Someone to Watch Over Me: Rowena's Story
by smoshen
Summary: Rowena Morgan left her home and her beloved music teacher Glenn Holland to make the bigtime singing in New York, but will a lustful, greedy manager and her own new, unfamiliar surroundings hurt her one big chance at fame and happiness?
1. Chapter 1

I was sure that it didn't have to end this way, but it felt more and more real the further the bus was driving from the stop. Mr. Holland was still standing there by the bench; I couldn't tell his facial expression—he was already too far away. The spot on my cheek where he had kissed me goodbye still burned. As I reached out to touch it, I remembered the piece of paper he had placed in my hand with the name of his old friend. At least he cared about me enough to make sure I had a decent place to stay when I arrived in New York.

Paul and Nancy Laurence were the names, with their address scribbled hastily under that. I heaved a deep sigh as I looked up from the paper and to the empty seat beside me. I just wished he could have come with me…Mr. Holland. That talented, talented man. He was wasting his time at that silly little high school and he knew it. But somehow I still admired him staying behind. There was obviously something about his life that he loved. As for me, it was the opposite. The only thing I loved about being back there was Mr. Holland, and he would never had me; he made that abundantly clear back at the bus stop.

After what seemed like hours the bus came to a stop at the airport. I hummed a little tune to myself as I climbed down the steps onto the concrete. I may as well practice singing in front of complete strangers since that would be what I was planning on doing for the rest of my life. I don't even remember walking into the airport; I must have blanked out for that time. It was starting to get unreal again. I soon found myself waiting in line to board the plane, boarding pass in one fist, my suitcase in the other.

"All 'A' passes are to board the plane!" blared the voice over the loudspeaker. With a pounding heart, I looked at my pass and saw that I, as a matter of fact, had an "A" pass. Oh well. At least I would get my choice of seats. I took a deep breath, flipped my godforsaken bush of curly brown hair out of my face, and marched forward.

"Come on Rowena…" I muttered to myself as I walked through to the door of the plane, and quoted myself from something I said to Mr. Holland earlier. "If I don't do it now, I never will." After all, it was only an airplane; it wasn't like I was on a spaceship to Mars or anything like that. I smiled, the first smile I cracked since I was performing on stage in Mr. Holland's Gershwin review hours before then, and stepped forward through the door and onto the plane. It seemed that the only time I remembered smiling was when I was on the stage, or with Mr. Holland. I guess that was why performing and singing was my dream. I took my seat and watched as the plane took off, leaving Oregon far behind in small specks of trees and buildings. It was scary, but I held my ground. If Mr. Holland knew I could do it, I had no right to question it. I was on my way to New York.

After sever head-pounding hours in the air (I had soon figured out, after my first time ever flying, that I hated airplanes), the plane landed. Wincing in pain as my ears popped yet again (another thing…no one told me that chewing gum could help that issue) I made sure that all my carry-on bags were safe and with me. The plane was safely on the ground and I was glad I got a seat close to the front, because I was one of the first ones off. I raced to the baggage claim and picked up my stuffed-to-the-brim suitcase and reached into my pocket for the paper that Mr. Holland had given me with Paul's and Nancy's names and address on it.

I walked outside heaving at all of my heavy bags to a taxi who was waiting on the curb. The driver, knowing I'd be taking him to my location, popped his trunk and let me toss all of my bags in. They landed with a loud _thunk _and I closed the trunk and got into the backseat.

"Where to, ma'am?" asked the driver.

"This address please," I said, handing him the paper. "And I'll have that back when you're done; it's very important."

"Whatever you say Miss," said the driver. We didn't speak another word all the way to my destination. Perhaps I freaked him out a bit by saying how important to me a little piece of paper was. Of course he had no clue who wrote the paper and what it meant to me, but to explain that whole crazy story to a taxi driver would be odd even for me. Even that little piece of paper made me remember how much I missed Mr. Holland, even now. I didn't think I would give another man the amount of love I had for him in a million years. My whole trip, from bus, to plane, to taxi, I was thinking how strong I had to be to leave him. I wondered what his friend Paul was like. If he was anything like Mr. Holland, I'd be sure to be in good hands.

"We're here ma'am," said the driver as he pulled up to a house. It was a mid-sized stand-alone house, much to my relief, and not the shabby little New York apartment I had been expecting. There was a nice little white picket fence surrounding a green garden, and a welcoming porch.

"Thank you sir," I said, paying him there. I got out of the cab, took my luggage, and dragged everything to the porch as the taxi drive off. I was very nervous; yes, these were Mr. Holland's friends, but what if they were horrible people? What if they held me back from what I wanted to do? My dream was to sing on Broadway, not to simply live in New York. It was starting to look like I had to start small. Maybe they'd let me sing a little in the living room…yes, parlor songs, a little Stephen Foster. Maybe Gershwin would have to wait for later I was barely eighteen after all, much too young to hit the big time just yet…no…maybe I was overthinking things.

"Got nothing to lose," I said as I knocked on the door. I stood back and anxiously waited. The door opened a crack and I nearly jumped out of my skin. It opened more and I saw a very friendly-looking middle-aged woman with shoulder length honey blonde hair, wide blue eyes, and an inviting smile.

"You must be Rowena!" greeted the woman.

"Yes," I said, relieved at the friendliness. "You must be Nancy Laurence. Mr. Holland said you were expecting me?"

"Yes dear, hold on a moment, I'll go get my husband," said Nancy. She looked back into the house and called for him. "Paul! Paul, Rowena's here, the young woman Glenn told us about. Come out and meet her!"

"On my way," said Paul. He arrived in the doorway, a man a little older than his wife, chubby and balding with a bushy mustache. He looked like a fatter, jollier version of Mr. Holland, but that was possibly because I still couldn't get him out of my mind…in time, Rowena, in time. "Ah! Miss Morgan, it's about time!" said Paul with a big smile, taking uo my hand in a very firm handshake.

"It's very nice to meet you," I said as he shook the life out of my arm. It was a good thing I didn't play an instrument. "Am I late?"

"Oh, not at all," said Paul. "Come on in, Nancy and I will help you with your bags."

"Thank you," I said, giggling shyly. "They're pretty heavy."

"It's not a problem dear," said Nancy. The couple helped me grab up my bags and got them into the living room.

"We'll let you settle in a little before we start unpacking everything," said Paul. "You must be starving. Do you need anything to eat?"

"Oh, I'm fine for now," I said sitting down on the couch, not used to this much hospitality. "So…Mr. Holland told me that you used to play in a band with him."

"Yes I did!" said Paul as Nancy prepared a sandwich for me in the kitchen despite my answer for food. "I was his guitar player."

"And a darn good one too," said Nancy walking out of the kitchen and presenting the sandwich on a plate to me. "Eat up Rowena, you look like you've had a hard time."

"Thank you ma'am," I said, not having the heart to reject the food. Nancy smiled and took her seat next to me.

"Glenn tells me that you sing Rowena," said Paul. "That's why you came here, right?"

"Yes sir," I said. "I want to be on Broadway someday."

"Well, why not now?" asked Paul.

"I mean, it'll take a lot of time, won't it?" I asked. "I have classes to take, auditions to do, it's a lot of work!"

"Well, Glenn told me that you have a lot of talent," said Paul. "He seems to believe in you."

"I suppose if Mr. Holland believes in me there must be some truth to it," I said.

"How old are you Rowena?" asked Nancy.

"Just turned eighteen," I said. "So I still have time—"

"Don't get lazy with it now!" said Paul. "You're already here in New York, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" I said.

"What my husband's trying to say is to not stop once you think you're ahead," said Nancy. "He has some great connections, he'll get you to where you need to go."

"That's why Glenn sent you to me," said Paul. "If you didn't already know. He told me that he wants you very much to succeed."

"He said that?" I said, feeling like that silly lovestruck teenager I was back when I took his class and performed in his review. He really did care…

"Of course he did, kid," said Paul. "I tell you what, we'll give you the rest of today, and starting tomorrow, I'll start to help you look for places to go, got it?"

"I guess that could work for me," I said. "Thank you, I really appreciate the help sir."

"You can call me 'Paul'," said Paul. "Any friend of Glenn's is a friend of mine!"

"All right then Paul," I said, blushing a little.

"Paul honey, why don't you call Audrey down here, maybe she and Rowena will get alone, they're about the same age," said Nancy.

"Of, of course," said Paul. He turned to me. "Audrey's our daughter, she's an only child, she'll be happy for some company." He faced to the top of the stairs. "Audrey! Come down here, Glenn's friend is finally here!"

"Coming!" called a girl's voice from the top of the stairs. There were footsteps, and from her room emerged a slightly-build girl of seventeen or eighteen with a headful of long jet-black hair and dark brown eyes, definitely taking after her father more than her mother. Her skin was very pale, as if she spent very little time outside, and she wore clothes that seemed like they should have been worn seven years before at the Woodstock festival. "Hey, I'm Audrey, I guess you're Rowena?"

"Yeah," I said. "Nice to meet you."

"Great to meet you too!" said Audrey brightly, much more brightly than I would expect a girl who looked like she did to speak.

"Oh, girls," said Nancy, "I thought you should know that since our guest room is—well—not really ready to be seen by the human eye…"

"Garbage up to your knees," whispered Paul to the side, making me and Audrey giggle. Nancy looked at him, a little annoyed, and Audrey and I quit giggling, but kept smiling anyway.

"You two will be sharing a room," finished Nancy. Right away, Audrey looked positively thrilled.

"Oh, Rowena, this'll be awesome!" she said, clutching my shoulders. I wasn't really sure what to do at this point, but I didn't really mind; I was just taken by surprise. "We'll be just like roommates! We can talk about anything! This'll be so much fun, right?"

"Yeah, it'll be great!" I said, happy about it, but impossible to be as enthusiastic about it as Audrey was.

"I'll help bring some of your bags up," said Audrey. Without another word, the girl snatched up one of my suitcases and bolted up the stairs with it.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Paul.

"Oh, no, please, she's fine," I said. "She's just excited."

"Yeah, and a little lonely," said Nancy.

"Deadbeat hippie boyfriend just dumped her—again," said Paul. "I think this time was the straw that broke the camel's back."

"Ah," I said. "Well…I just got kind of rejected back home too…at least we'll have something to talk about." Somehow I didn't think about not saying what I had just said, but it came out anyway,

"Oh, really?" said Paul. "Dumbass high school kid?"

"Oh—uh—yeah, yeah, total dumbass," I said, covering up my nearly fatal error. If Paul knew the intense feelings I had (and still had) for Mr. Holland, who knew what would had happened.

"Well don't tell her all men are jerks," said Nancy. "I still want grandchildren sometime in the future." She and her husband helped me with the rest of my bags up the stairs and we left them in Audrey's (and now mine also) room. Paul and Nancy nodded at me and left, closing the door. Just as Audrey was dressed, he room was the hippie's biggest dream—posters of Janis Joplin, Jim Morrison, Jimi Hendrix, and John Lennon were plastered on her walls.

"Yeah, sorry about that scene back there," said Audrey, helping me unpack. "Just…not used to company, that's all."

"It's fine," I said, trying to put my sheets on the top bunk of the bunk bed that Paul and Nancy had probably bought especially for my arrival. "Company's nice to have."

"Yeah, it is," said Audrey.

"Listen, I don't mean to pry," I said. "But your dad told me you…well…had a bit of a falling-out with someone."

"Psh!" huffed Audrey, swatting her hand. "You mean that lazy jerk Jake? Ha!"

"Well...I guess so," I said. "Just—just making sure everything's all right."

"It is," said Audrey. "And don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. Especially Jake. If I'm right, and I usually am about him, he'll be around in a day or so to come and beg me to take him back…which I won't! Not this time…" I saw a glimpse of sorrow in her eyes that she was trying so very hard to hide.

"The way I see it," I said, "is that if you two are really meant to be together, it'll happen." Of course, I said this to comfort myself too.

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps telling me man," said Audrey. "So what about you? Any guys?"

"Nothing important," I said quickly, not really wanting to discuss my feelings for Mr. Holland while one of his old friends was within earshot.

"Okay then, suit yourself," said Audrey. "My dad told me you're here to sing, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "Are you a musician too?"

"No, I'm an artist," said Audrey. "Maybe I can do the album art for your first record!"

"I'd like to think I'll be releasing records," I said. "If I do, I'll call you then."

"You better," said Audrey with a wink. "Say, do you think you can sing me a little song?"

I smiled, bashful. "Well…I guess I had better get used to it," I said. "What would you like to hear?"

Audrey squinted her eyes and pursed her lips in thought. "Hmmmm…." She said. "Sing me…some…Cass Eliot!"

I laughed. "I don't know much by her, but I can do 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' if you want."

"Go for it!" said Audrey. I smiled again and started to sing. That song was easy for me, it felt like I had been singing it since I was eight or so. Of course, I couldn't help reverting back to thoughts of Mr. Holland as I sang it, but controlling my emotions when I sang did nothing for me—once again, another thing Mr. Holland had taught me. I finished the song to a wild applause from my one-person audience.

"Thank you!" I said, doing a little bashful bow.

"You have a beautiful voice," said Audrey. "Ya know, I think you'll do well here. Headed for Broadway I presume?"

"Hopefully," I said.

"You'll get there Rowena," said Audrey. "Lemme tell you, my dad knows e_very _trick in the book, your Mr. Holland sent you to the right people!"

"Good to know," I said with a grin. My first day in New York had ended up pretty well, I had to say. Of course, there was still so much more to see and learn. I hoped that the word of a teenage girl would be the same word of New York, and maybe in a few years, the world. Night fell sooner than I expected—it must have been the jetlag—and Audrey and I were asleep in our bunks. Two girls with much in common…lost in love, trying to hone our talents. But while Audrey's love was not all she had imagined, it made me feel just right to know that somewhere, somehow, Mr. Holland was still watching over me. And in the morning, I would show him I could do anything.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rise and shine Rowena!" Audrey greeted the next morning while my eyes were still closed and I was in bed. "My dad's gonna take you to see Mr. Thompson!"

"Who's Mr. Thompson?" I said groggily as I forced myself to open my eyes and sit up. If today was going to be the first big day in a line of hopefully many in New York, I was going to make sure to look and feel my best.

"A guy he knows who works in the music business," said Audrey. "We've known him for years; his nephew and I were childhood friends. Maybe you two will get along too."

"That would be nice," I said, climbing down the ladder to the floor. Audrey had made it very clear that we were going to become fast friends, and that was okay by me. The more friends I made being up here, the better. "So, how is this Mr. Thompson guy?"

"Eh, a little off-center, but all in all not a bad guy," said Audrey as I started to get dressed. "He'll take some getting used to."

"Good to know," I said. "Have you actually worked with him?"

"Nah, he doesn't do art," said Audrey. "But he and my dad get along well enough."

"I guess that's a start," I said. I was dressed as professionally as I could be in my black slacks, white collared shirt, and grey blazer jacket. I looked at myself in the mirror next to Audrey's poster of a shirtless Jim Morrison in the wall and laboriously tied my mass of hair up into a neat ponytail. "Do I look presentable?"

"Lovely," said Audrey. "You'll stop traffic."

I laughed and stepped away from the mirror. "Are you coming with us?" I asked.

"No, it's just gonna be you and my dad," said Audrey. "It'll be more professional that way; you don't wanna apply for a job with a posse of people around you, unless it's for the Mob or something."

I laughed again. Audrey was pretty funny so far. "Okay, well, I guess I'll go down and tell him that I'm ready," I said.

"You go do that Rowena," said Audrey. "I'll still be here when you get back!"

"Hopefully so!" I said as I walked down the stairs. "I'll see you later Audrey."

"Bye bye," said Audrey. I headed downstairs to see Paul all set to go in the living room.

"Good morning Rowena!" he said. "How did you sleep?"

"Just fine," I said. "I want to thank you again for taking me in, I know it's probably not so easy with your own daughter to take care of."

"It's nothing," said Paul. "Come on, we have to catch the subway so we can get to the city in enough time."

"Ah…a subway?" I asked, feeling my stomach drop.

"Yeah," said Paul. "It's the easiest way to get around here. Something wrong?"

"Nothing really," I said. "It's just that—I've never been on a subway before…it just seems a little scary to me."

"It's not all that bad, just a little crowded," said Paul. "I'll be there with you the whole time, I travel by subway all the time, nothing bad ever happens."

"I'll take your word for it," I said. "I mean, it can't be any worse than a Greyhound."

"That's the spirit," said Paul. "Come on, Nancy knows we're leaving already, let's get out before the station gets too crowded." We walked out of the house and I noticed we completely passed up the garage.

"So…uh…we're not driving to the station?" I asked, feeling incredibly stupid.

Paul laughed and I cringed a little. "No honey, one thing about new York, traffic is un-freaking-believable," he said. "Walking's easier, and the station's not too far away."

"I see," I said, feeling like more and more the small-town girl. Well, Portland, Oregon isn't really what you would call a small town, but anything would be small when you compare it to New York. Especially Manhattan, where we were headed to. "So…Manhattan?"

"Yes, Manhattan," said Paul as we walked. "More specifically Greenwich Village. You'll like it there, lots of music. It will be a good place for you to get a start."

"Sounds great," I said. "So, Audrey said you were taking me to meet a friend of yours who could help me out."

"Yeah, Henry Thompson," said Paul. "Good guy…a little nuts here and there, but who isn't in this business, am I right?"

"If there's one thing I learned, that's true," I said. "Does he know Mr. Holland too?"

"Yeah," said Paul. "He's known him for about as long as I have. He never played with any of us though; he's always been on the business side of things."

I nodded and we continued walking. Paul was right, the subway station wasn't too far away from the house, and we were soon sitting on a bench in the station holding our tickets. "Keep that ticket close Rowena," said Paul. "You lose that—well—you're screwed here."

"I'll have my eye on it," I said. If there was one thing I didn't want, it was to be stranded ticketless and moneyless in a New York subway station. Of course I was sure that Paul would never let that happen to me, but just in case… "How far away is this place?" I asked.

"Not too far," said Paul. "Henry's bar is right on the border to the city…we'll be there in about two stops."

"Good," I said, taking a look around at the masses of people walking around the dirty station. "I don't think I could take very long being crammed in a little car with all of these strangers."

"You don't have to worry about that," said Paul. "Come on, our train just pulled up, stay by me." I nodded nervously and got up, keeping as close as humanly possible to Paul as we pushed and shoved our way onto the crowded car. Thankfully we managed to get seats, unlike those poor unfortunates who had to stand up for the whole ride. "You see, this isn't so bad, is it?" asked Paul.

"Not so much if you don't pay attention to the smell," I said, wrinkling my nose. It was very musty.

"Yeah, you'll get used to that," said Paul. "Once people start to clear out it won't be that bad."

"I hope so," I said. I tried my best not to make the ride as long as it felt like…I wasn't sure what I hated more at this point, flying or this stupid subway. It was a small price to pay for a life of fame and fortune though. If I learned anything from deal old Mr. Holland, it was that it takes a lot of work to get to the top. I wondered for a moment if he would ever reach the top, or if he already was…if he thought that where he was now was the top. It seemed highly unlikely before, but when he left me at the bus stop I started to wonder more and more about it. After what was a long, smelly, crowded, and noisy trip, the train finally stopped at our stop.

"Uhg, finally," I said, stretching my legs when Paul and I got off. "That was a little piece of Hell!"

"Yeah, you better get used to it, that's going to be every day," said Paul. "Let's get going, Henry's not expecting us, but I want to show up at his bar before a lot of people start coming in."

"Who'd go to a bar this time of day?" I asked as we made our way out of the station.

"You'd be surprised," said Paul. Emerging from the subway station, I got a full-on glimpse of the city that is Manhattan. Huge, tall skyscrapers, walls and walls of apartment buildings, streets filled with cars bumper-to-bumper, and people bustling about the sidewalks that were no less crowded than the streets.

"Like it?" asked Paul.

"Uh…" was all I could say before he grabbed my arm and brought me back to life again. The crowded sidewalks were no different from the subway ride, except there was the hazard of being a moving target. Paul guided me through the intense crowds as I floundered about like a deer in the headlights. We finally made it over to a street corner with a small building that read, simply "Bar" in bright red neon lights. It was a brick building that was covered in moss that grew up from the ground and through the windows I saw a dark and smoky atmosphere inside.

"So…is this it?" I asked.

"Yep," said Paul. "Doesn't look like much, but it draws a pretty good crowd on a Saturday night." With that, he lightly touched my shoulder and led me inside. It smelled like cigarette smoke and beer, but it wasn't the total dump it looked like from the outside. Through the thin haze of smoke from the two customers already sitting at the bar there were several tables, booths, and one good-sized stage, large enough for a three-piece band to play.

"Not too bad," I said with approval.

"Glad you like it," said Paul. "Hold on a second, let me see if Henry is here yet." Right as he said that, a young man walked out into the dining room where we were standing. He was of average height and lean, with a head of untidy and curly brown hair just barely kept under wraps by a black baker boy cap and a pair of smooth hazel eyes. He wore a pair of loose, ratty blue jeans, boots, a jean jacket, and a plain grey t-shirt, a-la Bob Dylan trying to be Woody Guthrie. "Oh!" said Paul in surprise. "Hello there Daniel!"

"Hey there Paul," said the young man, Daniel. "What are you doing over here now? My uncle's out back if you're looking for him, he should be back in here soon."

"Okay then, we'll wait around," said Paul.

"All right then," said Daniel, and then his gaze turned to me. "And who do we have here?" he asked. "I haven't seen you in this neck of the woods darlin'."

Shocked at his forwardness, I said nothing, but Paul came to the rescue. "Daniel, this is Rowena Morgan," he said. "She was a student of my buddy Glenn Holland back in Oregon. She's here to audition for a singing gig in your uncle's bar. Rowena, this is Henry's nephew, Daniel."

"It's nice to meet you Daniel," I said, extending my hand for him to shake it, but instead he took my hand and kissed it, all the while his eye not leaving my alarmed face.

"The pleasure's all mine Miss Rowena," said Daniel. I smiled nervously, not sure how to react to the boldness of this obviously cocky young man. It occurred to me that this was the guy Audrey had said she was childhood friends with. I wondered if he had always been like this. I'd have to ask her once Paul and I got back home.

"Oh, well look what the cat dragged in!" came a booming voice from across the room, growing closer. "Paul my friend, good to see ya, what can I do for you?" The man, who was obviously Henry, approached us. He was a tall, thin man with black hair, very obviously dyed that way, slicked back with grease and the same hazel eyes as his nephew. He really did look like a slippery businessman.

"Hello Henry," said Paul. "I would like to introduce you to Miss Rowena Morgan, a singer who would like to audition for some nights to perform."

"Well, well, well, Miss Morgan!" said Henry. "What a lovely creature! Well, is she any good?" I was quite taken aback that he would ask such a thing in such a way when I was right in front of him, but Paul put his hand on my shoulder again and I loosened up a little.

"She's fantastic," said Paul. "And if you don't believe me, I'll say that she was sent to me by none other than our old friend Glenn!"

"You don't say!" said Henry, looking impressed.

"Want me to hook up a mic for her uncle?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah, get her up there, I need to hear this for myself," said Henry. Daniel went right up to the stage and started to hook things up, and Henry spoke again. "Well honey, what is it that you sing?"

"Well…" I started shyly, caught off-guard by Henry's up front personality. "I sing a lot of jazz stuff, I want to be on Broadway someday. I actually just sang in a Gershwin review that Mr. Holland put together back at my high school."

"Right…Broadway…" said Henry skeptically. "We'll talk about that later sweetheart, just get on up on the stage for now and give us all you've got."

"What did he mean by that?" I whispered to Paul as we walked over to the stage. "That he'd talk to me about it later?"

"Just career discussion," said Paul. "If there's a problem, just tell me about it; I'll fix it for you."

"Thanks," I said. Daniel finished up on the stage and winked at me as he climbed down. As I stood up there, I felt intimidated seeing the lone microphone on the stage.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" asked Paul, noticing my anxiousness and gesturing to the electric guitar that was at the side of the stage.

"If you can," I said.

"I will," said Paul, picking the guitar up and plugging it into an amp. "What song?"

I thought for a moment, and then it hit me. After all, I was just fresh from singing and learning this song, and it was a beautiful example of my feelings right then. "'Someone to Watch Over Me', Gershwin," I said. "You know it?"

"Of course I do," said Paul, tuning a string. "Just start singing and I'll get the key."

"Right," I said softly. I faced out to Henry and Daniel, and the two guys just sitting there smoking and drinking at the bar, and took a deep breath. I hoped I wouldn't croak because of nerves. I was sure that Paul had other chances for me out there, but I didn't want to blow any of them. I closed my eyes and started. As I sang, I pretended I was back on stage only a couple nights before back at school, in my gown, singing the song, facing Mr. Holland. Just picturing his face calmed me down. I heard Paul's guitar come in behind me, cushioning my vocal line, and I felt even more comfortable. It wasn't Mr. Holland's piano or an orchestra, but it was sure something special.

I didn't stop to look at anyone in the small audience to see their faces. I just kept on singing like it was for a crowd in a sold-out concert hall, trying not to let my nervousness show in my voice. That song I was singing meant a lot to me; there was nothing that could ruin it.

It was a short song, but it felt like a long one once I finished it. Paul played one last chord as I cut of my final note, and a small applause rose from the small audience.

"Bravo Ramona!" cheered Henry.

"It's Rowena," I corrected. "But thank you."

"Yeah, no sweat kid," said Henry. "Lovely. Daniel, what did you think?"

"I thought it was beautiful," said Daniel softly, looking up at me. "You've really got some potential there Rowena."

"Thank you," I said, barely able to contain a smile. It was nice to hear complements from other people. Maybe I did have a shot after all.

"Well?" asked Paul. "Did she get the job?"

"Well, I'll say she did!" said Henry. "Rowena, you'll start this Saturday night, and every Saturday night after that! Just lovely!"

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "Oh, Henry, that's great!"

"Yeah honey, don't thank me, thank yourself," said Henry. "Hey Paul, why don't you and the lovely lady here stay for a drink, on me?"

"Wish I could Henry but Rowena and I have to be headed back home," said Paul.

"That's too bad," said Daniel. "Hey, Paul, why don't you say 'hi' to Audrey for me? It's been a little while."

"Of course Daniel, she's always happy to hear from you," said Paul. "Come on Rowena, let's get on back, Nancy will have started up lunch for us."

"Okay, coming," I said. I climbed down from the stage and over to Paul. "It was very nic to meet you both today."

"It was my pleasure," said Henry, looking at me with a strange expression.

"You sang very well," Daniel cut in, lunging between Henry and I. He gave me a look too, but it looked less like the expressions he was giving me at the beginning of the visit and more like a warning look.

"Thank you, again," I said, trying to give a return look, but not quite understanding what Daniel meant by his.

"Don't mention it," said Daniel. "Hey, maybe you, Audrey, and I could get together to hang out one day. It'll be fun."

"Sounds like," I said, still not knowing if I liked the guy or not. I guess more time would tell.

"We'll see you next Saturday Henry," said Paul. "I'll being the family."

"Good!" said Henry after us as we left. "I'll see you then!"

Paul waved goodbye one more time through the window, and I looked back to see both Henry and Daniel looking back at me, both in different ways. I was very happy I got the job, but something told me it was going to be a very rocky road.

"Ya see Rowena, piece of cake!" said Paul, clapping me on the back.

"I really appreciate it," I said. For once, things were starting to go my way, and I would make Mr. Holland proud.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul and I took that same horrible, crowded subway back to the house, and we were seated at the table with Nancy and Audrey having a fresh, home-cooked lunch. "This chicken is fantastic, Mrs. Laurence," I praised as I self-served myself another drumstick.

"Thank you, Rowena," said Nancy with a smile. "So, how did your visit with Henry go?"

"It went wonderfully," said Paul. "Tell her Rowena!"

"I got the gig," I said proudly. "I start this Saturday night!"

"Every Saturday night?" asked Audrey through bites of food.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm really excited about it, to tell you truth, I really didn't think it'd happen this fast."

"Well lemme tell you kid, you sure showed Henry!" said Paul. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks," I said bashfully. No one had ever been this enthusiastic about my success, except Mr. Holland, that is, but it was his job anyway, being my teacher and all. Not even my own parents really said anything about my performances.

"Was Daniel there?" asked Audrey.

"Yeah, he sends his love," said Paul. Audrey rolled her eyes; maybe Daniel was just a silly sweet-talker after all.

"Well, I'm glad that you were successful today," said Nancy. "Do you want to write to Glenn and tell him? You probably should."

I perked up instantly. "Really?" I said. "I—I didn't actually think of it. I'd love to!"

"I'm sure he'd love to hear from you," said Paul. "After lunch I'll give you his address and you can write him. He seemed fond of you, I think it would be a good idea."

"Me too," I said. I kept to myself and my smiles for the rest if the meal. For some reason, I was so sure that going to New York meant no more Mr. Holland, ever, but I didn't stop to think about the fact that I was staying with a close friend of his. Just the thought of being able to talk to him again made my heart soar and gave me the giddiest kind of chills.

"You really liked the guy, didn't you?" asked Audrey as we put our dirty dishes in the sink. "Glenn?"

"Oh—uh—yeah, he was a great teacher," I said, switching gears. I knew I needed to get over these silly feelings. And besides, as I thought many times before, letting Paul know of my huge crush on Mr. Holland would be treading on dangerous ground.

"I'd get writing then," said Audrey. "The mail truck will be here any minute; it'll save some travel if you get the letter done before then."

"Good idea," I said, searching around for a pen and some paper. I finally found some, and I sat down at the dining room table to start writing:

_Dear Mr. Holland,_

_ I just wanted to say hello and tell you what a great time I've had in New York so far. Your friend Paul and his wife Nancy are great, kind people, and I've gotten on well with their daughter, Audrey. I'm very glad you sent me to Paul because he showed me to his friend who owns a bar in Greenwich Village, and I passed an audition to perform there! I'm so very happy, and I just want you to know that if it wasn't for you believing in me and pushing me to do my best, I would have never known this much happiness. Much love to you _(I paused and thought for a moment) _and your family, and once again, thank you so much._

I thought for a moment more to think about how to sign the note…would love be too much? Sincerely?

_Thinking of you,_

_Rowena Morgan._

Perfect. I went into the living room to find an envelope and a stamp, and once I found that I sealed the letter with care. I took a look at the piece of paper Paul had written Mr. Holland's address on and copied it neatly onto the envelope, along with Paul's home address.

"Sweetie, I just heard the mail truck pull up, hurry and give the driver the letter," Nancy called from the kitchen. I nodded, and clutching the letter, I went out to see the truck parked at the curb. With a trembling hand, I gave the letter over to the man driving the truck, and he drove off. I wondered what Mr. Holland would think about seeing a letter from me…were we left at too awkward a moment at our last meeting? Had he pushed me out of his mind completely? After all, I was only a student to him. I sighed and walked back inside, feeling a little empty.

"Sent?" asked Paul.

"Yeah," I said.

"Hopefully you'll get a reply from him soon," said Paul. "He's a pretty busy man."

"I know he is," I said. Exactly why he had to stay…I had to stop dwelling on it though, this was a new chapter in my life.

"Rowena, come upstairs with me, tell me about earlier!" said Audrey.

"Okay, coming," I said. I followed her up to her room and we both took a seat on her bed.

"Well?" asked Audrey. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," I said.

"So…Henry, huh?" asked Audrey. "What the hell did you think about that nutcase?"

"He certainly was a nutcase," I said. "Audrey, not to be rude or anything, but was he always…well…that…that creepy?"

Audrey laughed and I saw a gleam in her eye that told me she knew _exactly _what I was talking about. "Yeah," she said. "He's a little bit of a creep, but trust me, he's harmless, and my dad won't let him screw around with you."

"Good," I said. "Oh boy, but his nephew! What a piece of work he is."

"Who, Daniel?" asked Audrey. "Yeah, he can be a pain in the ass, but if you're like me, he can be straightened out."

"Do you two go to school together?" I asked.

"No, never, I've always been homeschooled," said Audrey. "Why the hell do you think I'm around all the time? My parents would never let me play hooky like that!"

"Oh, all right, I was kinda wondering about that," I said. "So…has Daniel always been on a high horse?"

"Oh, _please," _said Audrey, rolling her eyes. "That guy can have a head bigger than Jupiter!—"

Suddenly, there was a sharp tap at the window overlooking the sidewalk outside.

"Oh crap," muttered Audrey. "So it begins. Rowena, you don't mind if I talk some sense into this loser, do you?"

"No…" I said, a little confused, but upon looking out the window I saw exactly what Audrey was talking about. Standing forlornly under the window was a man, a couple years older than me and Audrey, with a shaggy headful of mousy brown hair, sad blue eyes, and a scruff of a beard on his face. "Is that Jack?" I asked.

"Nailed it," said Audrey. She opened the window and Jack's face brightened. "Jack, I keep telling you to fuck off!"

"Come on baby, I made a mistake, I'll do better this time, I promise!" Jack called up.

"Not likely, that's what you said the other two times you dumped me, now beat it!" Audrey called back down.

"But baby—" Jack started.

"But nothing!" Audrey snapped.

"Look, let your friend up there in on the story, I'm sure she'll see!" said Jack.

"I really don't want a part in this…" I said, embarrassed.

"You heard her, she doesn't wanna get involved, and I don't wanna see you around here again," said Audrey. "We're through Jack, I ain't taking you back a third time!"

"Fine, but you'll see!" Jack called. "You'll run back to me again, just you wait!"

"Yeah, fat chance Jackass!" Audrey shouted. She threw an eraser that had been sitting on her desk out the window at Jack, sending him running back into the street. Frustrated, she slammed her window shut and went back to the bed. "Damn loser."

"Will he be back?" I asked.

"Yep," said Audrey. "I swear, I don't know what made me want him back two other times in the first place. Total deadbeat, good-for-nothing…"

"Did you ever consider going for Daniel?" I asked.

Audrey let out a bark of laughter. "Daniel Thompson?" she shrieked. "Him? Oh _hell _no! He's like my brother Rowena!"

"Okay, I had no clue," I said. "He may be a pain, or so you say…but he seemed a lot nicer to me than Jack."

"Maybe you could try and go after Daniel," said Audrey, a mischievous twinkle in her dark eye. "I think you two could make it together!"

I smiled. "No…" I said distantly.

"Well, why not?" asked Audrey.

"He's…he's not really my type," I said.

"Okay then, suit yourself," said Audrey. "But just know, this whole 'me and Daniel' thing ain't ever gonna happen."

"Understood," I said. Of course I understood; I was just glad Audrey didn't ask me what my type really was. While I was sure that Audrey and I were cementing a strong friendship, I still felt weird talking to most anyone about still having strong feelings about my old music teacher. Just the giddiness I felt in sending that note made me uneasy.

Just that night, I realized that it was Friday. The next day would be my first gig at Henry's bar. Amazed at how fast my first couple days in New York went, I could barely get a wink of sleep in anxiousness and anticipation of my first real solo performance. Did Henry get a live band for me, or would I only be playing with Paul again? Not that it would be a bad thing, but with the amount of thoughts flying through my head, it was hard to tell the good from the bad. I awoke in the morning without much help; I knew my show wasn't until later, but there was just so much to do.

"Good morning Rowena, have some breakfast," said Nancy once I got down to the dining room where everyone else was sitting at the table.

"Sounds great," I said, sitting down and helping myself to some pancakes.

"How did you sleep?" asked Nancy.

"She was up all night long!" said Audrey. "You must be excited, huh?"

"Very!" I said, eating with energy to be sure to have a lot of time to practice my repertoire. "Paul, has Henry hired a band for me, or is it just you and me?"

"Yeah, he has a band for you, but I'll be in it," said Paul. "I got some leadsheets with some songs on them for you to look at. They're not that hard and I'm sure you know most of them anyway, just some jazz standards." He picked up the pile of paper sitting next to him and handed them over to me.

"Paul dear, are you really sure you should have those at the table? They can get food on them," said Nancy, concerned.

"It's fine honey," said Paul. "So Rowena, any good ones?"

"I really like them," I said, searching through. "Lover, Come Back to Me", "Embraceable You", "I Wanna be Loved By You", the list went on and on. Definitely my type of thing, and of course I knew all of them well enough.

"Great!" said Paul. "You and I should split and run some of them down, just to make sure."

"I think that's a good idea," I said.

"Oh! My little Rowena's gonna be a star!" Audrey dramatically exclaimed. "They grow up so fast!"

I laughed a little and got up from the table to put my dish in the sink. Paul got up with me and we headed to the living room where Paul had his guitar while Audrey and Nancy cleaned up. Paul's guitar was very handsome; a blonde Gretsch hollowbody. "Okay Rowena, let's start down the list," he said.

I nodded, and we started the practice. I wasn't used to singing so early in the morning, but whatever I was doing was working anyway. We didn't do all of the songs; that would have taken too long, but by the time we were done, I had to go over to the kitchen for a glass of cold water.

"What time is Henry expecting to show up?" I asked, coming back from the kitchen.

"Well, the show starts at eight," said Paul. "So to be safe I'd say we should show up at seven. You and I will get there then, and Nancy and Audrey will show up later. No sense in having them wait around like that."

"But dad, I wanna show up early!" complained Audrey from the kitchen. "Daniel'll be there, we can hang out!"

"I guess if you want to," said Paul. "Nancy, what about you?"

"I'll just come up when the show starts," said Nancy. "I still have some things to do around here."

"Okay, suit yourself," said Paul. "It'll be a pretty late night, we'll have to take a taxi home."

"The later the better," I said. "I'm itching to have a night for myself." It would be nice do have something for me and me only. Taking care of my parents' restaurant for so long back home had tired me out. Sure, helping others was great, but what's the point if I couldn't help myself? I spent the next few hours pacing through the house, going from Audrey's room to the living room, singing little bits of the songs that I would be performing tonight. As time crept by, the reality of my situation grew bigger. Who knew who could be at this bar tonight? A big break for me could come any day now. With ten minutes to go before we were ready to leave, I found myself sitting on the edge of the couch with my eyes fixed on the door.

"I'm telling you Rowena, this is gonna be a good night, I can feel it!" said Audrey, plunking herself down next to me.

"I hope you're feelings are right," I said.

"Okay girls, all set to go?" asked Paul, coming over with his guitar.

"Yeah," I said, not able to contain my smile any longer.

"Okay, come on up then," said Paul. "Nancy, we're leaving, see you in about an hour!"

"See you," said Nancy. "Have a safe trip!"

"Are we taking the subway again?" I asked as we made our way out the door.

"I'm afraid so Rowena," said Paul.

"Awww, you don't like the subway?" snorted Audrey.

"No, not really," I said. "But if we must, I guess there's really nothing I can do." Of course there wasn't; soon enough Audrey, Paul, and I were stuffed on the subway again. It seemed that even at this time of day there were still many people in transit. We arrived at Henry's bar in time, and we went right in to see the rest of the band, a drummer and a bass player, setting up on stage, and Henry and Daniel overseeing it all. There were a lot more people in the bar than there was the last time I was there.

"Oh, hello Rowena, good to see you baby!" said Henry, rushing over. He gave me an uncomfortable hug and went over to Paul. "All right there Paul, just set yourself up on stage, I'll take care of Rowena."

Paul nodded and went to the stage. I took a seat at a table with Audrey, and Daniel soon joined us.

"Hey Daniel, good to see you!" said Audrey.

"Nice to see you too Audrey," said Daniel. "It's been a while!" He turned over to me. "Hey there Miss Rowena, what's kickin'?" He winked and Audrey snorted into her hand.

"You don't have to call me 'Miss'," I said. "And I'm doing just fine."

"Excited about the show?" asked Daniel. "It's gonna be kickass, I can tell you now."

"Yes, I'm sure it will be," I said.

"You look lovely," said Daniel. Audrey was still having a giggle fit in her own little corner of the table. I sighed and got up to go to the stage. A pain in the ass wasn't what I needed at the moment.

"Is everything set?" I asked.

"Soon enough," said Henry. "We just need a soundcheck baby and we'll be smooth sailing." He motioned for me to get on stage, and as I was climbing up I felt him lightly brush my backside. Oh well…he was probably just helping me, but the exasperated look I saw from Daniel in the crowd said otherwise.

_He's your ticket to the top, just be patient_, I thought as I adjusted the mic. The soundcheck was quick, and the bar had filled up a lot, including Nancy, since I had arrived. Henry dashed over to the soundboard by the bar and gave the nod to the stage for us to start.

"Let's start with 'After You've Gone'," Paul whispered to all of us, and I stepped up to the mic. The band started with a BANG and I followed it up. I sang the song just how it was, upbeat. I hoped I wasn't flying off the handle too much; the mix of the fast, upbeat song and my excitement may had been a bad combination. But as I saw people actually come up and dance in front of the stage, my confidence flared, and I started dancing myself, taking the mic off of the stand to free myself. I strutted about the stage as I sang and truly loved it.

The song ended to thunderous applause, and so did every song after that one, slow or fast. Soon, my first gig had ended the first half. I climbed down the stage for my break and looked around. The smoke inside had gotten to my lungs, and that couldn't be good for a show. Shrugging, I walked out the door for some fresh air. It was already very dark; I couldn't see anything very well.

"Oh well, it's only for a moment, I won't be gone long," I said to myself. I walked around the back and leaned against the wall.

"Hey…hey, you, cutie," I heard a voice whisper.

I jumped and my heart lurched. "Who's there?" I hissed, frightened.

"What are you doing all alone in the dark hot stuff?" asked the voice. It got closer and I saw a grubby-looking man who I couldn't tell was young or old, and not just because of the dark.

"None of your business," I said, backing away, but he caught me by the shoulder.

"You shouldn't be alone ya know," he said, getting dangerously close. "Not a pretty thing like you…"

"Leave me alone!" I shrieked. I swung at him, but with no luck. I closed my eyes shut…this was it then…on the happiest night of my life, this was the end…I waited for whatever it was that this guy would do when I heard a bone-crushing SMACK. I felt no pain—I opened my eyes again and I saw the man crumpled on the ground, and above him, looking right at me, another man.

It was Daniel.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell where you thinking? Going out back here by yourself?" asked Daniel grabbing my arm after kicking the man on the ground who was moaning in pain right in the ribs. He rushed me around to the front of the building. "You could have been hurt! This ain't Oregon you know."

"I know, I'm sorry," I said, flustered. "I just thought I could get some fresh air."

"Yeah, and I'll tell ya, you almost got more than you bargained for," said Daniel. I looked nervously over at the man on the ground. "Don't worry Miss Rowena, he won't bother you while I'm with you."

"That's good," I said. "But what's with all of this 'Miss Rowena' business? I'm a singer, not a preschool teacher!"

Daniel shrugged. "Sorry honey, just thought I was being respectful," he said with a playful smirk. "I did just save your life you know."

"Yeah, I know, than you," I said, getting frustrated. "I'm grateful, but—"

"But what?" asked Daniel. "You know Rowena, if you wanted to get out of there so bad, you could have asked Audrey or me to go with you."

"I kind of just wanted to be alone," I said, trying to brush Daniel off and head back inside. Before I could reach my hand out to the door handle, he stepped in front of it.

"Ya know Miss Rowena, that's a load of bullshit," he said.

"I _thought _I told you not to call me that," I said grumpily. I shoved him aside and walked back into the bar. I looked around and saw that no one seemed worried about me missing; perhaps if they saw that Daniel was walking back inside with me no one would worry.

"Come on," said Daniel, following me to the stage. "Why would someone like you wanna be alone? You've practically got this whole bar at your feet!"

"That's why I want to be alone," I said, crawling up on the stage. "If you don't mind, Mr. Daniel, I have a show to perform."

"All right then honey, sing away Prima Donna!" said Daniel, giving a mock-salute and walking away to sit with Audrey. I gave him a rude look and got myself situated on stage.

"Everything okay, Rowena?" asked Paul to the side as he strapped his guitar back on.

"Peachy," I said. "I hope I wasn't gone for too long." I hope he didn't notice how long I was gone, or what happened. I know my own father would have a heart attack and get mad at me or anyone else who was with me. I just hoped that Paul wasn't like my dad.

"No…just in time," said Paul. "Where did you go?"

"Just outside, I'm fine," I said. "Needed some air."

"Okay Rowena baby, let's get this show started!" Henry called over from the soundboard. I nodded and the band started. As I sung, I put on the show that I had before, strutting about the stage, looking into the audience, same old show. I noticed eyes following me, and that was okay, but the eyes that caught my attention most where those of Henry. He seemed really into whatever I was doing on stage, which I guessed was a good sign, but upon closer inspection, I found that there was something…off about the way he was looking at me. I looked across the way to Audrey and Daniel; Audrey was having the time of her life, and Daniel was giving me that same smirk he always had on his face. I knew he was still busting me for what happened earlier. I looked back to Henry to see if he was still looking at me, and he was; eyes firmly fixed.

Trying not to let it faze me, I finished up the set, ending on an enthusiastic note. There was a loud applause once again, and I left the stage, careful not to venture out the door again.

"Terrific job beautiful," said Henry as I walked past the soundboard. "We've got a few things to tweak for the next show; we'll talk about them later, it's late."

"Ok—uh—okay, sure," I said, a little confused. The audience seemed to think I did a good job, and the band I played with too.

"Come on Rowena, let's get going," said Paul, gently nudging me out of the bar.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Gotta get out of here before Henry starts talking," said Paul. "He'll probably get you anyway, but it's best to stay safe." I didn't have the slightest idea what Paul meant, but I figured it was good to listen to him. "Nancy, Audrey, we've gotta go."

"Aw man, already!" Audrey moaned.

"Listen to your father Audrey," said Nancy, walking over. "Rowena, you sounded wonderful."

"Thank you," I said.

"Till next time then?" asked Daniel, coming over with Audrey.

"I guess so," I said.

"It was nice to see you too," Daniel scoffed. Audrey laughed, knowing already that Daniel and I were as good together as oil and water so far.

"I'll see you around," I said to him as we left the bar. Paul, Nancy, and Audrey were already outside when I turned to look at Daniel again. "And…thank you for earlier."

"Not a problem Miss Rowena," said Daniel with a wink. I turned back around with a sigh and met up with the others outside again.

"What did you just thank him for?" Audrey whispered to me.

"I'll tell you when we're in your room," I said.

"Oooh, secrets, I like!" said Audrey.

"What was that dear?" asked Nancy.

"Nothing mom!" called back Audrey, caught in the act. She looked back to me and said slyly, "It's a secret." We hid smiles behind out hands as Paul hailed a taxi and we headed back to the house.

Once we were off the taxi and in the house, Audrey grabbed me by my arm and dragged me up the stairs to her room. She shut the door, made sure it was locked, and turned to me. "Well?" she asked. "What's the big secret?"

"It's not so much that it's a secret," I said. "It's just that I don't want your parents to worry."

"Okay then, so what happened?" asked Audrey, getting jumpy.

"Okay," I said. "I stepped outside after the first set ended, for some air, and I started getting bothered, and I mean _really _bothered by this creepy guy."

Audrey's face turned from intent curiosity to one of disgust and worry. "Oh man Rowena!" she said. "Well, what happened? Is everything okay?"

"Well yeah, I'm alive, aren't I?" I said. "So this guy was coming onto me pretty strong and I thought that he was gonna end up having his way with me." I stopped and smiled a little. "But Daniel followed me out and punched him."

Audrey's eyes grew wide and interested again. "Oh!" exclaimed. "So Daniel saved you? You still think he's a pain in the ass now?"

"Well…I mean…yeah, I do, but I _am _grateful," I said.

"You _do _know he's gonna have this hung over your head as long as you're here," said Audrey.

"I'm prepared for that," I said. "I'd rather have that then a homeless creeper guy…uhg, I can't even say it…"

Audrey laughed. "Yeah, Daniel being a dumbass is better than a lot of things," she said. "Trust me, I know better than anyone in this place."

"I'm sure you do," I said. "Say…speaking of annoying guys…what exactly happened between you and Jack? Sorry if it's too personal, I'm just curious." Who knew? Maybe we could get to the point where I could tell her everything about Mr. Holland…I was itching to tell somebody, and Audrey seemed like the person I'd tell…too bad her father was a close friend of his.

"Oh, come on, it ain't personal at all, half the neighborhood knows," said Audrey. "Mostly because Jackass likes to sing to me from below my window…I'm actually surprised he hasn't started yet tonight. Maybe too late now…"

"He does that?" I asked.

"What can I say?" said Audrey. "He's a Jackass! Okay, so on to what happened. We've actually been dating on and off for about a year and a half…he broke up with me once for a little break, we got back together despite many warnings…from—like—everybody. Needless to say I didn't listen. Then the s_econd _time he dumped me was for a piece of stupid city plastic that ended _horribly. _Of course, silly little lovestruck me went back to him when he begged! Now _this _time he says I was too clingy, breaks up, and guess who's being the freaking clingy one? Nah, I ain't going back to him this time, damn sure!"

"Wow…" I said. "You sure landed a winner, didn't you?"

"Hell yeah," said Audrey. "So what about you? Romance? Daniel?"

"Oh, God no, not Daniel," I said. "Just…just some guy from back home, older guy." Boy was I getting close.

"Oooh, tell me more?" asked Audrey, intrigued.

"I—not right now, not the time," I said, blushing and turning away.

"What's wrong?" asked Audrey.

"Just—embarrassing, later," I said. Why was it so hard to tell a friend about a silly little teacher crush? Maybe because I was still feeling that way about him. This stupid situation had to get easier sooner or later.

"Fine, suit yourself," said Audrey. "It's late Rowena, wanna get some sleep? You must be exhausted after having your life saved!"

"Shut up," I said, tossing one of Audrey's pillows at her.

Audrey chucked the pillow back before taking it back and putting it on her bed again. "Goodnight goofy," she said. I said "goodnight" back and climbed up to the top bunk. After all of the craziness with the guy outside of the bar and Daniel, and also the chickening out of telling Audrey about Mr. Holland, I was satisfied with the day. It was still sinking into me that I had this gig every week! It was so fantastic, and I hoped that Mr. Holland would be able to get and reply to my letter soon; even if I didn't have feelings for him, it would still be very nice to hear from an old music teacher about my musical endeavors. Although…my mind went back to Henry and the way he acted tonight…very strange, almost creepy. Well, Paul and Audrey did warn me about him, maybe it was just him acting weird. Nevertheless, I would keep an eye on Henry, though not the borderline creepy one he had on me back at the gig.

Trying not to think of negative things like that to drain my happiness of the night, I drifted off to sleep. I went off faster than I did the night before; it was nice to not have worries for the next morning. Then I dreamed…

_I was on a stage, dressed in a long, classy, black gown, with a big band behind me blasting out jazz hits. It was in a concert hall, and I was singing to thousands of cheering fans in the audience. Among them I saw Paul, Audrey, Nancy, Daniel, Henry, and Mr. Holland. All of them were smiling up at me as I performed; Daniel had his trademark smirk, Audrey was ecstatic, and Mr. Holland was looking at me with the utmost satisfaction—I could tell he was very proud. _

_ Then I noticed Henry. He was looking up at me hungrily, lustful, next to Mr. Holland. He seemed to be studying every move I made up on that stage. It made me uneasy, but I kept on singing, walking the stage. Suddenly, the others were giving me warning looks, shouting, "Rowena, look out, you'll fall!" Of course, I didn't listen until it was too late; there was a nail sticking out of the stage, and I fell and tripped on it. The band stopped playing and turned to see what was wrong._

_ Tried to stand up again, but my gown was caught on the nail. I couldn't free it—when I stood up, the nail caused my gown to tear, ripping it all the way passed my knees. Everyone in the audience, except for Audrey, Paul, Nancy, Daniel, and Mr. Holland, who had horrified, worried looks, cheered, Henry the loudest of them all. Embarrassed at my lack of clothing, I rushed off the stage, ignoring the applause and the evil, lustful stare of Henry…_

I woke up after what seemed like a few minutes, but the clock on the wall was at ten in the morning. I took a deep breath and tried to forget that horrible dream I just had and got out of bed to get ready for the day.

"There you are Rowena," said Paul when I came down the stairs all dressed. "Henry said he wants to see you in his bar today; just some business talk, you should go alone."

"Oh…uh…okay," I said, a little freaked out by that dream. I know most dreams people have go away after a while, but I had a feeling this one would be sticking with me for a while.

"Is that okay?" asked Paul.

"Oh, yeah, it's fine," I said. "If it's business it shouldn't be so bad."

"And Daniel will be there if you need any saving," said Audrey with a wink.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Nancy.

"Nothing, just being silly," said Audrey, covering up her blunder.

"Okay then," said Nancy. "Rowena, why don't you grab a quick bite and then get going. I think Henry wants to see you very soon."

"Okay," I said. Why was I so nervous? It was just a dream after all—I knew Paul wouldn't send me to a guy who was that creepy or dangerous. And Audrey was right—although Daniel was Henry's nephew and a little too high on his horse, he wouldn't stand by while anyone was giving me a hard time. I grabbed a biscuit up off the table and started to head out. Once I got outside, I chased down a cab that was driving by the house. I figured I would skip the subway since I would be travelling alone. Once I gave the driver the location, I held on for dear life through all of the stupid traffic and wondered why in the world Henry would want to see me this badly the morning after a show.


	5. Chapter 5

After a rather eventful taxi ride to Henrys bar that included the taxi driver cursing and shaking his fist at ongoing traffic and pedestrians, I finally arrived. I paid the driver, got out of the cab, and stood by the door of the bar. I had to admit, Henry was still making me uneasy, but I comforted myself for the millionth time that I should trust Paul with this. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but put it down again when I realized that this was a bar…and I could just walk right in, which I did.

When I walked in, the place was pretty empty. I looked around for Henry and I didn't see him, but I did see Daniel. He was sitting on a barstool playing an acoustic guitar and a harmonica, old-time folkie style. He was lazily strumming chords and playing a little tune on the harmonica he took his lips away from the harmonica and started to sing:

_"It ain't no use to sit wonder why babe…it don't matter anyhow/It ain't no use to sit and wonder why babe…if you don't know by now/When your rooster crows at the break of dawn, look out your window and I'll be gone/You're the reason I'm travelling on/But don't think twice, it's alright…" _

His voice was rough-edged and untrained, but soft and natural, as if he was just speaking. He was very aloof; I didn't know if he knew I was right around the corner or not. When he went back to play his harmonica again, his eyes caught mine and he smiled. "Well hello there Miss Rowena," he said.

"Hey Daniel," I said, ignoring the "Miss Rowena." "What was that you were playing?"

"That was 'Don't Think Twice, it's Alright' by Bob Dylan," said Daniel, standing up and propping up his guitar on the bar. "Ya like?"

"It was very good," I said. "I don't think I've heard it before."

"What?" asked Daniel, looking surprised. "You never listened to Dylan?"

"Well, it's not that I never listened to him" I said, not knowing what to think. "It's just that he never really interested me."

"You know what Rowena?" said Daniel. "You should come by my place sometime and I'll break out all of my folk records, Dylan, Donovan, Guthrie, you name it."

"Sounds good," I said meekly. "So…uh…your uncle wanted to see me?"

"Oh, yeah, he's out back again, want me to go get him?" asked Daniel.

I thought about it for a moment. "Nah," I said. "I'll wait for him, I've got all day."

"Alrighty then," said Daniel. He went back over to the barstool and picked his guitar up again. He idly picked at the strings with his fingernails and hummed to himself.

"So…I just wanna say sorry for snapping at you last night," I said without thinking. "You probably saved my life back there, and I should have been less annoyed with you."

Daniel snorted and smirked. "Honey, I was being a little shit," he said. "I know that, you had every right to snap. But I _did _save you…" He looked at me with an evil glimmer in his eye and went back to his guitar. I decided not to reply, and it was just as well because Henry came back into the dining room from back behind the bar.

"Ah, Rowena!" he greeted with open arms. "Just the girl I wanted to see! Come on, let's get a table, you want something to eat? Maybe a drink?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you," I replied, embarrassed as he ushered me away from Daniel and to a table in the dining room.

"Nonsense," said Henry. "Danny Boy, get Rowena a glass of beer!"

"Gee, I dunno uncle," said Daniel. "She eighteen?"

I was just about to answer "no" although I was eighteen just to get out of a drink, but Henry cut me off. "Of course she is, Paul told me!" said Henry. "And it wouldn't matter anyway, the cops don't come here. Get her a cup Daniel."

Daniel shrugged apologetically at me before he went back behind the bar to get me a cup of beer, which I wasn't really fond of to begin with. "So kiddo, I just want to talk to you about last night," said Henry. "You were great by the way!"

"Thank you sir," I said. "What did you need to talk about?"

"Nothing bad," said Henry. Daniel came around to the table with two glasses of beer, and when he put them in the table, Henry motioned for him to leave. Daniel gave me another apologetic look and walked out the front door. "Okay, now that we have our drinks, I can tell you…have you ever thought about doing a different type of music?"

"W—what do you mean?" I asked, feeling the color drain from my face. Maybe he really didn't like my performance!

"Baby, you know I wouldn't have hired you if I didn't like how you sounded," said Henry, speaking to me like I was an upset five-year-old child. "But this jazz stuff…it just doesn't sell anymore! To put it bluntly, it's old people music…not sexy."

"But…" I said, confused. "I don't want to be sexy…I just want to sing."

"I _know _Rowena, but you have to look at what the audience wants!" said Henry. "They don't want crooners, they want stars, chicks that can look hot _and _sing! It's a confidence thing kiddo!"

"But I don't need to have sex appeal to be confident," I said, starting to lose my patience. Maybe be really was a creep! "Singing gives me all the confidence I need!"

"Yes honey, I can see that, I saw it last night," said Henry, placing a hand on my shoulder. "But please just give it a chance…these people want to see a strong, sexy woman strutting around the stage…give em a Linda Ronstadt, or a Stevie Nicks…man, and those Wilson sisters from Heart? Smokin'!...Maybe The Runaways too?"

"Henry, I really don't listen to much of those people," I said.

"Buy some records, I'm sure Paul has some tucked away in his house," said Henry. He leaned in. "Listen Rowena, you don't have a choice—if you want to be successful, you _have _to do this…this means change _everything. _The music, the hair, the makeup, the clothes."

"But I—" I started to say, but Henry looked at me harshly. The dream I had last night seemed like it was coming to life, but then I thought…who said that becoming a professional singer would be easy? Maybe singing more popular stuff would get me recognized more. I felt like it would be selling out, but I was desperate for a job. If I said no to Henry now and gave up, I doubted Mr. Holland, Paul, Audrey, or anybody would ever forgive me. But would they respect me for not doing _exactly _what I loved?

"I'll do it," I said, feeling like I was condemning myself. "Just…tell me what I need to do and I'll do it."

"Excellent," said Henry with a wry grin. "Listen to those artists that I mentioned and come prepared with the music. I will have clothes for you and we'll fix you up before you go on next Saturday."

"Okay," I said. "Is that all?"

"Yes baby, you're free to go," said Henry. He looked at the table. "But you haven't touched your beer!"

"I already told you I didn't want it sir," I said. "Have a nice day Henry." With one last fake smile, I walked out of the bar. I peeked around the corner and I saw Daniel leaning on the wall, lazily smoking a cigarette. I took a long drag and let the smoke blow out in curls. He turned his head and saw me, and he dropped the cigarette and stomped it into the ground.

"So, how'd it go in there?" he asked.

"You didn't hear anything?" I said, walking over.

"I can only imagine," said Daniel. "So, between the two of us which one do you hate the most?"

"Shut up," I said.

"Come on Miss Rowena, I know my uncle's not the best person," said Daniel. "What did he do?"

"He…he didn't like that I sing jazz," I said. "And he wants to—to—sex me up, so to speak."

Daniel rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yep, that's uncle Henry," he said. "Just talk to Paul, I'm sure he'll straighten it all out."

"I hope so," I said. "I'm just worried that maybe he's right…maybe if I just sing this class-act jazz all the time, I won't make it."

"Aw, come on Rowena, that's not true," said Daniel. "When you talk about female singers, look at Joan Baez, or Joni Mitchell, they didn't get all sexy."

"But…that was a few years ago," I said. "Haven't times changed?"

"Well, Bob Dylan did say that," said Daniel with a glimmer in his eye again. "But maybe not…if you don't mind me saying, I thought you were plenty sexy up on stage last night. And not in a slutty sleazy way either; there are different types you know."

"I guess you're right," I said. "But—I just feel cornered."

"Hey, I'll tell you what Miss Rowena, you just do what you want to do," said Daniel. "But don't let Henry intimidate you."

"He doesn't intimidate me," I said.

Daniel laughed and smiled charmingly. "Miss Rowena," he said. "I think you may be fooling yourself." Of course I probably was; that dream I had last night did freak me out, but I wasn't about to tell anyone about it. I just hoped that the little conversation we had inside and the dream weren't related to each other. I tried to comfort myself that I had nothing to worry about, but I still felt as insecure as ever. I wasn't going to let Daniel know though.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna head back home now," I said.

"You know Rowena, we really should hang out one day," said Daniel. "I have somewhere I'd love to take you."

"Sounds fun," I said. "I'll see you later."

"Likewise, Miss Rowena," said Daniel. As I walked away to get a taxi, he lit up another cigarette and smoked it idly as he leaned on the wall like a carefree rambler.

The taxi I was on dropped me off back at Paul and Nancy's house. I didn't think I would Paul about anything yet, but I would dish it all to Audrey for sure. I was about to knock on the front door (I thought then about asking Paul or Nancy for a key to the house) when I heard a rustle in the bushes out back behind the house, under Audrey's window. Of course I knew what it might be. I crept around to the bush and picked up a stick that was lying in the ground. Slowly, just in case it wasn't what I thought it was, I reached the stick into the bushes and sharply jabbed. Sure enough, a male voice yelled out in pain and shock, and Audrey's ex-boyfriend Jack came tumbling out.

"Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me!" I said as Jack hurriedly stood up, still freaked out. "Audrey doesn't want you here, now get away!"

"You don't understand man, I _need _her!" Jack whined. "And she needs me!"

"Not according to her!" I snapped. "Leave now or I'm going to get the police!"

"Oh, come on man, gimme a chance!" pleaded Jack, going to his knees. "You have to help me get Audrey back, I'm a wreck without her!"

"Hell no!" I said.

"Oh, well, well, well, look at the piece of shit we have here," said a voice behind me. I wheeled around and saw none other than Daniel.

"Did you follow me here?" I asked.

"Well, I came here to see if Audrey was home, but I came across the scum of New York right here," said Daniel. "Jack, I'd quit bothering Miss Rowena here, she's a loaded pistol!"

"Why don't you split Danny," said Jack, getting up from his knees.

"Oh, so tough now that I'm around!" exclaimed Daniel. "I'd love to see you stand up to other people! Maybe if you could do that, Audrey wouldn't think you where such a loser!"

"What in the hell is going on out there?" Audrey said from above in her room as she opened her window. Peering down, her long black hair pouring out of the window, she spied the scene. "Oh, come on, hell no!" she shrieked. "Jack, you get the fuck outta here, you hear me? Now!"

"Audrey, I'm not giving you up again, we were meant to be together!" he pleaded.

"Oh, for the love of God and everything holy, we are _not!" _Audrey yelled.

"I caught him in the bushes!" I called up to Audrey. "You'll wanna keep watch from now on."

"Yeah, and I'll help," said Daniel. "Even if we need to get a freaking exterminator out here, I will!"

"Thanks guys, you two are the best!" said Audrey. "Get away Jack, before I get my dad out here with his rifle!"

With that, Jack ran for it, kicking up dirt as he ran. "Okay, see ya later Mr. Tough Guy, good riddance!" Daniel called after him.

"Audrey, does your dad really have a rifle?" I asked.

Audrey snorted and shook her head. "Nah, I just wanted to scare him away," she said. "Come on up you two, I'm sure you have stories from whatever happened at Henry's bar!"

"Oh, boy does she!" said Daniel.

"I'll be down to let you in," said Audrey. She closed her window and rushed downstairs. Daniel and I waited, and sure enough, Audrey was standing at the open door with a greeting smile. "Welcome!"

"Long time, no see Audrey," said Daniel like a smart-ass.

"Oh, Rowena, thanks again for finding Jackass," said Audrey as we went inside. "I'll need to put some bear traps in that bush for next time…"

"Maybe your dad should really get a rife," I joked.

"What about me getting a rifle?" asked Paul, coming into the living room.

"Jack was outside again," said Audrey. "Rowena and Daniel found him in the bushes."

"Maybe I should get a rife…" Paul contemplated.

"No need as long as you have Miss Loaded Pistol Rowena here," said Daniel. "She sure gave him what for!"

"I'm sure she did," said Paul. "How did it go with Henry?"

Daniel looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Not so bad," I said. "Just wanted to talk to me about the next show, I'll tell you later."

"Okay then," said Paul. "Oh, by the way, this can for you just now." Paul picked up an envelope off of the dining room table and handed it to me. I looked at the address on it and saw Mr. Holland's name written on it. My heart skipped a beat, and I darted over to the couch to sit down and read it.

"Who's it from?" asked Audrey.

"My old music teacher," I said with a large, possibly freakish grin. I ripped open the envelope, careful not to damage the note inside. I took the note out and started to read:

_Dear Rowena,_

_ It's wonderful to know that you're doing well! Paul and Nancy have told me that you have been a pleasure to have at their home as well, and I believe it. I am so happy to hear that you landed a job within the week, keep it up, I know you will succeed! Just be careful—one thing you should know about the music business is that it's very tough and competitive. There could always be someone around the corner who will try to hurt or change you, but hold your ground; what you have is very special, and if you work at it long and hard enough, I will expect to see you on the Broadway stage soon enough!_

_Take care, and don't give up,_

_Glenn Holland _

"Well?" asked Paul. "Happy?"

"Very," I said, my face hurting from my glued-on smile. I wondered if he would have time to write back this quickly, and he did! He didn't forget about me after all. I carefully stuffed the note back into the envelope and stowed it in my purse. The letter was almost enough to make me forget about what happened earlier with Henry, but what he said in the letter got me thinking…not to give up. If I stopped singing jazz and went to pop, would that be giving up? Although I got his letter, I needed Mr. Holland here in the flesh now more than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what exactly did happen at the bar?" asked Audrey when I, Daniel, and she were up in her room.

I told Audrey basically the same things I told Daniel, and when I was done she was looking at me cross-armed and raised-eyebrowed, exasperated. "Come on now," she said. "And you have to do it?"

"Look, it's what he said," I said. "And the music business is supposed to be a madhouse."

"I know that Rowena, my dad's been in it for years," said Audrey. "But you can't just up and give up everything that you worked for!"

"I'm not giving up," I said. "Who knows? I'll keep looking for jobs outside of this where I'll be able to sing what I want; it's not like I have a contract to that bar or anything."

Audrey sighed. "I still think it's nuts…" she said. "Daniel, what do you think?"

"I think that Miss Rowena does what Miss Rowena does and there's no stopping her," said Daniel.

"Well then, if that's the case maybe you can't stop me from smacking you if you call me 'Miss Rowena' again," I said through gritted teeth.

"Come on Miss Rowena, you know deep down you like it," said Daniel.

"Oh, be careful Daniel!" joked Audrey. "It looks like Rowena's gonna get you like she got Jackass!"

"Nah, she likes me too much," said Daniel. "But getting back to this musical issue…you're sure about what you're doing?"

"Yeah," I said. "And besides, if I sneak a jazz tune or two into the mix, what's Henry gonna say about that? Sure, it's his bar, and I have to follow his rules, but it's my show, isn't it?"

"You know what Rowena," said Audrey. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say 'do what you want'."

"You guys know Henry a lot better than I do," I said. "Will he be unhappy?"

"There's no telling, but I say, you do what you want and if he doesn't like it, screw him," said Daniel. "You know I'll cover for you, and Paul will too."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," said Daniel. "So I actually have to get going now. Uncle Henry, you all know how that is."

"Boy do we," I said.

"Aw man Daniel, you just got here!" whined Audrey. "Oh well, have fun whatever it is you and Henry do together."

"Running the bar, what else?" asked Daniel as he got up and straightened his jacket. "I'll see you ladies later, duty calls."

"I'll show you out," said Audrey, hopping up from the bed to walk out with Daniel.

"Miss Rowena," said Daniel before he walked away, giving me a half smirk and a wink on his way out. I gave him a clumsy smile back. What did he think he was? A ladies' man? What a flirt. At least he wasn't as creepy as his uncle. Audrey soon came back after Daniel left the house and sat back down on the bed again.

"I think he likes you, you know," she said.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me," I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, you don't believe me?" asked Audrey.

"Not in the slightest," I said.

"Well, what do you think about him?" asked Audrey.

I took a deep breath and spoke. "I think he's cocky, a bit of a pain in the ass, a kind of weird I cannot explain…"

"But isn't he nice?" nudged Audrey.

"Yes," I said. "Yes, he is."

Audrey laughed. "Daniel's a good guy; you'll see."

"I think I'll figure him out soon enough," I said. The rest of the day was spent with Paul looking at and listening to songs I could do (he didn't seem all that pleased with Henry's idea either, but "The show must go on", as he said), eating lunch and dinner, and yet more silly little illusions of Audrey's mind of the romance between Daniel and I that had yet to exist. I had to admit, Daniel had a sort of charm to him that I found interesting and he was friendly too, but there were just other things about him that didn't tickle my fancy at all. And besides, although I knew it was hopeless, Mr. Holland was still impossible to get off my mind, especially after he had replied to my letter. I knew it would never happen between us now more than ever, but trying to stifle affections as strong as these proved to be very hard anyway.

Night came, and Audrey and I were in our beds getting ready to go to sleep. "I just want to thank you again for helping to get Jack away from here earlier," said Audrey.

"It was nothing," I said. "He really is a Jackass. Hey, is there a reason why Daniel hates him so much?"

"We've been best friends for years," said Audrey. "You'd hate someone who did so much wrong to your best friend too, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, you're right," I said. "Just wondering…it seemed really personal."

"It is," said Audrey. "Let's get some sleep Rowena, I'm exhausted."

"Good idea," I said. "Goodnight Audrey."

"Night Rowena," echoed Audrey. She leaned from her bed to turn the lamp off, and rolled over. I laid my head down on my pillow and started to drift off. My eyes were getting heavy and my head seemed to melt into the pillow…I didn't know how much time mad passed, but after however long or short I had been falling asleep, there was a sharp tapping noise at the window. Audrey and I jerked awake.

"Oh lord help Jack if that's him out there," Audrey grumbled, getting out of bed and making her way over to the window. She opened it and was about to shout something rude when a huge smile broke across her face and she sighed, relieved. "Rowena, get over here, it's Daniel!"

"Audrey, it's one in the morning," I groaned as I sat up and looked at the clock. "What could Daniel possibly want?"

"I dunno, but you can ask him yourself, he's down there," said Audrey.

"Uhg, fine," I said, climbing down the ladder from the bunk bed. "But if it's something stupid you're gonna pay for it; both of you." I headed over to the window and sure enough, Daniel was standing where Jack usually stood, holding his guitar.

"Hey, good morning Miss Rowena!" he called up.

"Daniel, keep it down, Audrey's parents are trying to sleep," I said. "What are you doing here now?"

"I wanted to see you," said Daniel.

"Daniel, you can see me any other time when the sun is up," I said.

"Oh, come on Rowena, don't be a stick in the mud," said Audrey, laughing into her hand. That twinkle in her eye made me realize something just then.

"You!" I said, rounding on Audrey, who still looked thoroughly amused. "You knew about this! You knew he was gonna come by for me!"

"Well yeah dumbass!" said Audrey, cracking up in laughter. "Why else did you think I even got up?"

"But you said you thought it was Jack down there!" I said.

"Well, I had to act," said Audrey, winking.

"Whatever," I said. I turned back to look down at Daniel again.

"So, what do you say Miss Rowena?" asked Daniel. "Wanna climb down that window and hang around with me for a while?"

I looked from Daniel, to Audrey, and back and forth again. Something deep inside me wanted to go down there and go with Daniel; it was something my parents would never let me do. But I also just wanted to climb back into bed and fall back asleep. "Audrey, won't your parents worry if I'm gone?" I asked.

"Nah," said Audrey. "I can cover for you, it's no problem."

"It looks like I have no choice," I said, rolling my eyes. "Okay Daniel, I'm coming down there." I went to leave the room and go downstairs, but Audrey grabbed me sharply by the arm.

"No, are you crazy?" she said. "My parents will hear you leave."

"How in the hell am I supposed to get out then?" I asked.

"Just climb down the window," said Audrey simply.

"Climb do—are you crazy?" I said. How in the world was I possibly able to climb down a window like that? What could Audrey be thinking?

"Come on Rowena, it's okay," Daniel called up. "It's easy, just keep your hands on the drain pipe; I'll catch you!"

I looked down the window and Daniel, his face wide and smiling as if he was the one person in the world that I could trust, even if it was at one in the morning and waiting for me to jump out of a two-story window. Of course there was something in me saying "hell no, don't you dare go with him!" there was also a piece of me saying I should say "fuck it" and go. I took a deep breath and I anxiously stuck one of my feel out of the window. Audrey looked positively pleased, but I couldn't bring myself to look down at Daniel; two stories was a lot higher than I had thought it would be.

"Ramona, just jump, I'll catch you," said Daniel, putting his guitar aside and holding his arms out.

"What the hell are you smoking Daniel?" I hissed. "I'm not letting go; I'll fall!"

"That's kind of the point," said Daniel. "To fall—so I can catch you."

"Well I won't!" I said. "Damn it, now I'm stuck up here!"

"Rowena, he _will _catch you," said Audrey, peeking out the window. "I do this with him all the time!"

"Then why don't _you _go?" I asked, still clinging to the drain pipe for dear life.

"Simple," said Daniel. "I hang with Audrey all the time, and not you."

"You two are impossible," I grumbled.

"Rowena, just jump before my parents wake up," said Audrey. "Daniel will catch you!"

"Yeah Miss Rowena, you can trust me," said Daniel. I sighed…there was just no getting around this. I was already out of the window hanging on to the drain pipe like it was three hundred feet in the air; turning back now would just be stupid. I closed my eyes, silently cursing myself for actually considering doing a thing like this, and let go, pushing myself from the wall with my feet. I held back a scream because I knew it would wake some body. After a split second of falling through the air, I hit Daniel's arms with an exclamation of "Oof" and it nearly knocked the wind out of me.

"There ya go Miss Rowena!" said Daniel, still holding me bridal-style.

"Yeah, I did it, now can you please put me down," I said.

"Geez, fine," said Daniel, taken aback. He set me down and picked his guitar up.

"Okay you too, get lost, and if you're not back by the time my parents are up, I'll have something to tell them," said Audrey.

"Are you sure you can do that?" I asked.

"Are you kidding?" said Audrey. "I have my tricks Rowena, now top worrying and have fun."

"I'll try," I said grumpily as Daniel slung his guitar-free arm around my shoulders and led me off. "So, you win; where are we going?"

"I've got a special place," said Daniel.

"Okay…that's unsettling," I said.

"Don't worry Rowena, I'm not my uncle," said Daniel, laughing. "You can trust me, I didn't let you fall, did I?"

"Yeah, you caught me," I said.

"Then let's just say it's a surprise," said Daniel with a grin.

"Fine," I said. "I see there's no sense in arguing with the likes of you."

Daniel laughed again. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You're difficult," I said.

"Difficult?" said Daniel, playfully nudging me. "How am I difficult?"

"You do stuff like this," I said.

"Oh, come on Miss Rowena, you're just being mean!" said Daniel. "Who in the hell would think I'm difficult?"

"Now you're just doing it on purpose," I said.

"Doing what on purpose?" said Daniel with a crooked grin.  
"Shut up and take me to wherever we're going dumbass," I said flatly. Daniel rolled his eyes and we kept walking. "I still don't know where…I barely know you, you know."

"And I barely know you," said Daniel. "Hell, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're tricking me into hanging out with you so you could take me behind some bushes, have your way with me, and then leave me for dead!"

"What?" I guffawed. "Have my way with you? Oh, don't flatter yourself Danny Boy, I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole."

"Well then, that's a bit harsh!" said Daniel. "Who would you touch then if not me?"

"That's none of your business," I said, immediately growing bashful and bowing my head, hiding under my hair.

Daniel chuckled and lifted my head up. "You're a silly girl, you know that?" he said.

"Maybe 'silly' is the word," I said. Of course it was. I didn't know why I was still thinking about Mr. Holland so much the way I did. Silly. Silly and stupid.

"Well, here we are," said Daniel. I looked up and let my eyes adjust to the dark. All I saw was a bunch of trees and bushes.

"A forest?" I asked.

"Even better," said Daniel. He strapped his guitar to his back like Johnny Cash and held his hand out to me. "Come on!" I was skeptical at first; a boy I barely knew was offering to bring me into the woods so late at night you could call it early, but somehow, just like my thinking about jumping from the window, it just seemed right to go with him. I took his hand and Daniel led me into the trees.

"So what's in here that's so special?" I asked as Daniel steered me through the trees and bushes.

"Just wait and see—it'll blow your mind," said Daniel.

"Oh, boy, I'm excited," I drawled sarcastically. I held fast to Daniel's hand as he guided me through the woods until we got to a clearing.

"And here we are," said Daniel. He moved out of my way and I saw what all the fuss was about—a beautiful, moonlit clearing with a small pond and a waterfall, surrounded by flowers and bushes and rocks, just waiting for us.

"Oh my…" I said, breathless. "Daniel…it's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it," said Daniel. "Come on!" I followed Daniel over to a large stone and he gestured for us to sit down. We did, and he positioned his guitar on his lap.

"So, what are you gonna do, serenade me under the moonlight?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually yeah," said Daniel. "I'm a cheesy soul."

"Gee, I would have never guessed," I said.

"Cut the sarcasm Miss Rowena," said Daniel. He started to tune up his guitar. "So, you like Woody Guthrie?"

"I..uh…" I said, not sure if saying "no" would offend him.

Daniel smiled. "It's okay if you don't," he said. "Cause I can make you." He sat back and started to strum lazily. Then he started to sing in that rough-edged, sweet voice of his:

"_She's my curly headed baby__  
__Used to set on daddy's knee__  
__She's my curly headed baby__  
__Comes from sunny Tennessee_

_I have loved her since I met her  
She is all the world to me  
She's my curly headed baby  
Comes from sunny Tennessee._

_I'm a-gonna tell you 'bout these women  
I'm a-gonna tell you what they do  
Hang their heads up on your shoulder  
Flirt around with another too_

_I'd rather be in some dark holler  
Where the sun refuses to shine  
Than to see her with another  
When you promised to be mine_

_I was happy when I kissed her  
And she gave her love to me  
She's the prettiest little baby  
That ever fell in love with me_

_She's my curly headed baby  
And I hope someday to be  
Walking by her side forever  
Down in sunny Tennessee."_

When he finished the song, he put his guitar on the side of the stone and looked at me with his smooth hazel eyes. He didn't say a word; he just looked at me.

"Daniel, what are you trying to do here?" I asked. Of course I knew what he was trying to do with those song lyrics. Me and my damned curly hair.

"Just some good old-fashioned wooing my dear," said Daniel, still in the mood of that Woody Guthrie.

My heart pounded harder than it had ever pounded, even harder than those times when I saw Mr. Holland. "But—why?" I asked. "Why me? I mean, you just met me, how could you possibly feel that way?"

"Sometimes a man just knows Miss Rowena," said Daniel, getting closer to me.

"If you call me that one more time you may just blow it," I said.

"Funny, I thought I was blowing it already," said Daniel. "I thought you said you wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole?"

"I—may have said that," I said. What was happening with me? Just a minute ago Daniel was the most irritating person on the face of the earth, and now I felt…just so differently. Maybe it was how he sang to me, or this beautiful scenery. I seemed to be going on my intuition today. It hadn't gotten me into trouble yet.

"What are you thinking now?" asked Daniel, getting more and more closer.

"I—I don't know," I said, shaking now. This was crazy, just totally crazy. I couldn't tell if I was falling for Daniel or just afraid.

"Did I make you like Woody Guthrie?" said Daniel, so close I thought I could feel his eyelashes on my face.

"Yeah," I breathed, not even knowing what I was saying anymore.

"Well good!" said Daniel, snapping away from me, smiling widely. "Maybe I can get you to like Neil Young next!" He picked up his guitar and started to tune again.

"Well what the hell was all of that!" I said, confused.

"What was what now Miss Rowena?" said Daniel. He started to play again. "_There is a town in North Ontario…" _

Well damn…that was disappointing…but why? Maybe I should just sit back and listen to the music. But I had just about had it up to there with all these men screwing with my emotions; whatever Daniel was brewing, I wanted to know what exactly it was before I went totally crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

The days went by, and I hadn't heard anything from Daniel. I had asked Audrey about what was going on, and she claimed she knew nothing about it, answering with a grunt and a shrug each time. "Come on Audrey, you have to know where Daniel is," I said that Saturday while I was getting ready to go off to Henry's bar for my next gig.

"What can I say?" said Audrey. "You're gonna see him at the bar tonight."

"I just feel like he's avoiding me," I said, looking in the mirror.

"Oh, come on Rowena, don't be silly," said Audrey. "Look, I'll see you at the bar, I think my dad's down there waiting for you."

"Okay, I'll see you later," I said. I turned to leave when Audrey caught me lightly by the shoulder.

"And don't worry about Daniel," she said. I smiled a bit and headed down. Why Daniel was bugging me so much, I didn't know. I didn't have feelings for him; in fact, he annoyed the living daylights out of me on a daily basis, even when he wasn't around. Maybe I just let men get to me too much, like Mr. Holland. I had written to him again to tell him what was going on with Henry to get his advice, and I was impatiently awaiting his reply. I couldn't tell if it was because of feelings or because I really needed his guidance right now. It seemed it was either him or seeing Daniel again that was on my mind lately, and it was driving me insane. When I got down the stairs, Paul was sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for me with his guitar. I walked over to him and stood squarely in front of him of him once I got down.

"So, does the band know what we're gonna end up doing tonight?" I asked, trying to shut the two other men out of my mind.

"Yeah," said Paul, pulling his guitar case over his shoulders. "I'm gonna tell you now, it's bound to piss Henry off, but I like the way you think Rowena."

"If it pisses him off, he's just gonna have to deal with it," I said. "Maybe all of the rock music before that will distract him. Throwing a jazz number in there won't hurt anything if the crowd likes me anyway."

Paul laughed. "Oh Rowena, you never cease to amaze me," he said. "Come on, let's catch a cab before they all drive off."

"Good idea," I said. Paul patted me on the shoulder and the two of us headed out the door. I was very nervous about this particular show; I tried to keep comfort in the fact that Audrey would be there later, and that Paul had been like a father to me since I came to New York. But I had no way of knowing what Henry would pull on me once I got to the bar and when he would find out that the band and I were going to sneak in "As Time Goes By" in the middle of this newfangled rock n' roll set. And also seeing Daniel…it felt strange.

Paul hailed a taxi, and we rode it to the bar as usual. Audrey and Nancy weren't there yet when we got there, but Henry was, with a couple of other, very attractive women, each with huge, layered Farrah Fawcett hair. Paul and I walked in, and Henry's face seemed to light up.

"Well hello Rowena!" he greeted with open arms. He turned to his female…er…friends. "Ladies, this is the lovely Rowena I've been talking so highly of. You think you could do your work on her?"

"Well," said the blonde woman in a sultry voice, twirling her hair. "She's workable…it'll take some time but we'll see what we can do."

"W—workable?" I asked, confused.

"We gotta give you a makeover honey," said the brunette.

"For what, dare I ask?" asked Paul for me.

"Her new look for her new music!" said Henry. "Don't worry buddy, Rowena's in good hands, isn't she girls?"

"The very best!" said blondie.

"I sure hope so…" I mumbled.

"Okay girls, we haven't got all day!" said Henry. "Bring our little songbird into the bathroom and make her pretty!"

"Right away!" said the brunette. She firmly grabbed me by my arm and steered me off to the bathroom, blondie in tow. I looked back at Paul who just stood there and shrugged.

"Okay sweetie, let's get a look at you," said blondie when we got to the bathroom. She pulled up the stool in the corner and pushed me down on it so I could sit in front of the mirror. "Whaddya think Shari?"

"I think it'll be a nice project," said the brunette, Shari. "Brandi, gimme my makeup bag." Blondie Brandi handed Shari her makeup bag and Shari rummaged around in it.

"So…what exactly is this for?" I asked shyly.

"Oh, silly girl," said Brandi. "Henry told you! Your new show! Rock n' roll!"

"Ah…yeah…right," I said. I wasn't sure how I felt about these two bimbos who didn't know a saxophone from a clarinet messing with eyeshadowes and lipsticks on my face, but if it was to keep my job, I supposed it had to be done. I still had a plan to sneak one of my songs in there after all.

"Okay sweetie, we're almost done here," said Shari as she painted on the reddest shade of lipstick I had ever seen onto my lips.

"Shari, I wanted to fix her eyes!" Brandi whined.

"Fine, do it," Shari huffed.

"I can't see what I look like," I said, trying to crane my neck around the two women to get a look in the mirror; they were blocking my way though. "Can I trust you two?"

"Please honey," Shari said, with sass. "We are professionals; we know what we're doing."

"Well I'd like to know what you're doing," I muttered under my breath, frustrated.

"Hold still and you'll see, we'll make you look like Ann Wilson," said Shari. "Brandi, are you done yet?"

"Almost," whined Brandi again. "I'm making the shadow darker!"

"Fine," said an exasperated Shari, rolling her eyes. Brandi roughly spread more shadow and eyeliner on my eyelid; I dared not flinch, or else she would just spend a million more hours trying to fix it.

"Oh damn…" said Shari.

"Dare I ask what happened?" I asked as Brandi was (hopefully) putting on finishing touches.

"We should have dressed you first honey," said Shari.

"Oh no," I said sarcastically. "Whatever are we to do?"

"Watch yourself sweetie, we can do it without smudging," said Shari. "Brandi, are you fucking done yet?"

"Yes, I just finished," said Brandi.

"Okay," said Shari. "You got the clothes?" Brandi nodded and took a handful of clothes and a pair of leather boots out of her bag. I desperately hoped that the small amount of clothing she was holding wasn't my whole outfit. Now that the two women were out of the way, I could clearly see myself in the mirror. What I saw looked nothing like me—I had huge, crimson lips, cheeks that looked like clown makeup, and the eyes that Brandi had practically slaved over were blobs of black and grey shadow with thickly applied eyeliner and false lashes. Ann Wilson? I didn't think so.

"Okay love, put this on," said Shari as Brandi tossed me the clothes and boots.

"If you smudge, just come on back to us and we'll fix it," said Brandi.

"Right away," I said on my way into one of the bathroom stalls. I realized that what I was handed was it…a pair of knee-high leather boots with heels that had to be at least six inches, a tiny snakeskin miniskirt, and a little black leather top, very reminiscent of Mary Ann from _Gilligan's Island_ the way it tied in the front and left little of my torso to the imagination. These clothes were so damn skimpy there was no way in hell putting them on would smudge my makeup. I had everything on and clumsily walked out of the stall; those heels were not going to make the night end well.

"Oh, look at you!" Brandi squealed.

"So sweetie, what do you think?" asked Shari, admiring me.

"I _ think _I look like one of The Runaways," I said, looking at myself in the mirror for the full affect.

"Well that's good then, they're hot," said Brandi.

"Yeah, they're also sixteen," I said.

"Oh, come on hun, aren't you eighteen?" asked Brandi.

"Well…yeah…" I said.

"You're good then," said Brandi. "Right Shari?"

"Yeah," said Shari. "Come on, let's get her out there before Henry gets antsy. He really wants to see her."

"I bet he does," I said. I wondered why exactly I was so skimpily dressed…surely there were other ways to convey rock n' roll in my clothes. What about Converse shoes, or jeans? Something other than what I was wearing now. The women walked me out to the bar where Paul and Henry were still waiting.

"Oh my God girls, well done, w_ell done!" _Henry cheered. "Rowena, you look fantastic!"

"I suppose," I said. "If streetwalkers are 'fantastic'," I said.

"Henry, are you sure this was the right thing to do?" asked Paul, obviously uncomfortable. "I think Rowena should keep it…er…classy."

"Oh, but Paul, classy is so overrated!" said Henry. "Sassy is the new classy, don't you forget it."

"Just think Paul," I said. "With what I'm wearing now, the laundry will be a breeze."

"Hey dad, we're here," said Audrey, coming through the door. I noticed with a pang of horror that she had Daniel with her. "Oh wow…" said Audrey when she saw me. "Is that you Rowena?"

"What, you didn't recognize me?" I said, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, it's me."

"Damn girl, looking good," said Daniel, looking halfway between repulsed and amused.

"Don't rub it in," I said softly. Daniel was acting like he normally did around me, even though the last time we had seen each other was a few days ago, and on that day he could have kissed me. Was it normal for me to feel jittery here? Or was Daniel just an insensitive little prick?

"Come on Paulie, let's go get a drink on me," said Henry. They and Shari and Brandi went over to the bar, leaving Audrey, Daniel, and me alone in the middle of the dining room.

"I'm going to the bathroom," said Audrey suddenly. As she walked away, she gave me a small wink. I wanted to wring her neck; she left me alone with Daniel on purpose!

"Long time, no see," said Daniel once Audrey was gone. "You look—interesting."

"I know, it's horrible," I said.

"Nah…it ain't _that _bad," said Daniel, circling me like a vulture. "Man…what am I saying, it's horrible, what the hell did you let them to do you Rowena?"

"I didn't exactly let them," I said. "Your uncle kinda made me. It's a 'new look' to go with my 'new image'."

"Oh, so you're going along with the rock thing?" asked Daniel. "I never thought you would Miss Rowena."

"I'm gonna try and find a way around it," I said. "Don't tell Henry, or anyone for that matter, but I'm gonna sneak in a jazz number in the middle of my set."

"Oh man, that's gonna piss Henry off, that's for sure," said Daniel. "But don't worry Miss Rowena, if he goes at you, I'll be right behind you. You can trust me."

"Nice talk for someone who's been avoiding me for the past few days," I said, the words just slipping out. I started to wish I had never said then until I saw Daniel's features soften and a smile crack on his face.

"Rowena, I wasn't avoiding you," said Daniel. "I just got busy, I promise."

"I suppose I have no choice but to believe you," I said. Just then, the rest of the band entered through the doors. "Hang on Daniel, I have to go do my sound check now."

"Good luck Miss Rowena," said Daniel, not in his usual aloof, sarcastic way, but in a more distant-sounding, stranger way. I had no time to think of a clever rebuttal or any more on the subject anyway; I followed Paul and the band over to the stage to start the sound check right away.

"Oh, hey Rowena, I'm back," said Audrey as she walked out of the bathroom and to the stage. "Miss me?"

"I could kill you," I said, sorting through cords. "Audrey, you know how nervous I was about seeing Daniel here today!"

"Well _sorry," _said Audrey. "I just thought I should give you two some time alone after what he left you with last time."

"Well nothing happened," I said. "Not here, and not before, I told you what went on. He just played around with me, that's all."

"Ya know Rowena," said Audrey. "No one here, not even Henry, knows Daniel like I do."

"Your point?" I asked, adjusting the microphone stand.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "The point being," she said. "That Daniel likes you."

"Audrey, you're nuts," I said. "Never in a million years would I think a guy like Daniel would have any interest in me, any day."

"Suit yourself," said Audrey. "But don't come crying to me when he asks you out!"

"Oh please," I huffed. "He'll be the one crying if he does that, cause I'll have to turn him down."

"Whatever," said Audrey. She left the stage to go sit with Daniel at a table. Paul came back from the bar to help with the equipment set up.

"What's got Audrey all excited?" asked Paul.

"It's a mystery," I said. "And you just proved it; you're her own father and you don't even know!"

"I'll tell you what Rowena, that girl has always been a mystery," said Paul, shaking his head. "My own daughter and I couldn't tell you what goes on in her head half the time."

"Well she has it in that head of hers that Daniel's hung up on me," I said as Paul plugged his guitar in.

Paul sighed and shook his head. "I dunno what you kids are up to nowadays anyway," he said. "Is everything plugged in where it should be up here?"

"Yeah, from my end," I said. Henry took his place at the soundboard by the bar. "Henry, are we ready?" I asked.

"Start 'er up hot stuff," said Henry. I flinched a bit at that, and Paul saw me. He gave me an apologetic look, not really knowing what to do. I shrugged it off and stepped up to the microphone. The guitars, bass, and drums started up again; the piano wasn't needed for this gig, sadly. It was so different…the guitars were distorted and fuzzy, the drums loud and obnoxious. Rock music was okay in my book, but it wasn't what I wanted to hear on stage backing me up.

The song was "Magic Man" by the group Heart. It was a good song, but I had a feeling that the people watching the show weren't into the music at all. Nope, all the men were hooting and hollering at me because of my knee-high boots, or the mini skirt, or whatever else. I tried to ignore them and go on with the show, but when I saw the piggy little eyes of Henry staring at me hungrily from behind the sound board, something in me snapped. The song had barely ended before I have Paul and the band the signal to start "As Time Goes By."

"But Rowena, don't you want to wait another song or two?" asked Paul. "We were gonna stick it in there near the middle."

"I know Paul, but I can't take this anymore!" I said, meaning all of the negative attention. "I'm either gonna do what I love, or nothing at all. I want to be cheered at for my singing, not my skin."

"You're unstoppable Rowena," said Paul with a smirk. I was glad he understood. He looked back at the band and said, "Okay guys, let's play 'em some jazz!"

"Alright!" said the second guitar player, running down to the piano at the foot of the stage. Henry looked confused, but I didn't care. The piano started, and the rest of the band followed suit. It felt so good to be singing this type of music again! Yeah, I was still—er—showing, but I didn't care. I sung it out and actually sounded good, not all stuffed up and scared when I was singing the song before. I had a smile on my face and I understood the words. I felt carefree and happy, that was until I finished the song and saw the outraged look on Henry's face.

The room fell deathly silent following that. I saw Audrey's worried face, and Daniel's half impressed-half scared for me one. My insides fell to the floor as I saw Henry approach me. Without a thought, I dropped the microphone which landed with an echoey thud and darted off the stage and out the door. Thinking about it, it was probably a stupid thing to do, seeing as I actually wanted a chance at keeping my job, but whatever, damage done. I knew it was dark out, but I went around to the dark side of the bar anyway, desperate to find a place to hide from Henry. He looked pissed-the-fuck-off…I didn't want to know what he was like mad.

I wondered why I did what I did as I heard Henry go off at Paul in the bar…I thought about going in and helping him out, but when I heard Daniel's voice shouting, defending Paul, I thought against it. Paul shouldn't have to suffer for my shortcomings, but I wasn't ready to face Henry yet. But why didn't I just cooperate and sing the rock music? Exposure is exposure after all, no matter what you sing. Then I realized—I wanted to do what I loved, and no one should have to go down for that. Perhaps I'd have to suffer the proverbial music and tell Henry just what I thought, no matter what the consequences were.


	8. Chapter 8

Audrey and Daniel rushed outside to meet me. Of course I had ended up where I was last week when that creepy guy tried to hurt me, but in my fearful stupor I didn't realize what I was doing. "Rowena, what in the hell were you thinking with that?" asked Daniel. "Do you realize how pissed off my uncle is?"

"Yeah, that's why I ran," I said.

"I think it was awesome," said Audrey.

"Did you know she was gonna do that?" asked Daniel, rounding on Audrey, who just answered with a nervous smirk. "Unbelievable…" said Daniel, shaking his head. "Audrey, how could you let her do that? Do you have any idea how much trouble she could be in?"

"Well yeah, after that mess I do!" Audrey retorted.

"Guys, yelling about it isn't going to get me anywhere," I said, breaking that up. "And Daniel, I would have done it no matter what Audrey said, so don't go blaming this mess on her."

"Rowena, Hell hath no fury on what you unleashed," said Daniel. "Yeah, I'm impressed by your persistence, but what you have to understand is—"

"Where is that girl?" yelled Henry, who was stomping out of the bar.

"Holy shit, sorry guys, I'm out," said Audrey, who darted back inside the bar. Oh well, so much for her. Daniel stood by me steadfast, however. It seemed weird. My friend who was with me seemingly 24/7 had bailed, and this guy who I wasn't even sure if I could call "friend" and who had ignored me for days as still there. Then it dawned on me that this guy was also Henry's nephew. Whatever, just as long as I got to keep a job and not get killed.

"Let her be Henry," said Daniel, who stood in front of me as the very, _very _angry Henry approached. "She did nothing wrong."

"Are you kidding?" said Henry, spitting as he spoke. "This little hussy cost me money! Business!"

"Hey, watch your mouth Henry, she's only a hussy because you dressed her up like one," said Daniel.

"You watch your own mouth Daniel," said Henry. He rounded on me. "You! I thought I explicitly told you _no jazz!" _

"Funny, I don't ever remember signing anything," I spat back, with venom.

"Trying to be funny, eh?" said Henry.

"No," I said. "I'm trying to tell you the truth."

"Don't mess with Miss Rowena," said Daniel. "She means business."

"Shut up Daniel," I said sternly. "And as I recall by being in there, the crowd seemed to enjoy the jazz."

"They were louder on the first song, nice try hussy," said Henry.

"They were louder cause they were hooting and hollering and my boobs practically falling out of this fucking foot of fabric you call a shirt!" I shouted, my blood starting to boil. I don't think I had ever been this angry before. "All I want is some goddamned respect for my talent, and if that's the case, then I just can't work for you anymore, you womanizing, disrespectful, pig!"

"Oh! Someone got feisty!" said Henry. "I like that in a woman…" He started to reach his hand out.

Daniel snapped around and grabbed his uncle's wrist. "You touch her and see what happens," he hissed, looking right into Henry's eyes.

"Maybe I'll see," snapped Henry, jerking his arm away. "Okay Rowena, you can still sing your precious jazz here, but under one condition."

"What's that?" I asked.

"You wear what I want you to wear," said Henry with an evil smile.

"Oh man Henry, don't hire her back just so you can look at her you dog!" said Daniel, offended.

"I think we have a misunderstanding here," said Henry. "Rowena dear, you're not dressing like this for me, you're dressing like this for the clients! Yes, you sing very well, but you have to give the audience something to look at! I apologize for being so harsh, but sometimes a worker needs to know her place. What do you say? Come back to the bar next week to sing what you want?"

"Rowena, don't do it, you have talent, you don't need to pull this crap," said Daniel.

"I'll do it," I said, ignoring Daniel's outraged face. "But I'll sing what I want."

"And you'll wear what I give you?" asked Henry.

"Deal," I said.

"Shake on it," said Henry. He held out his hand and I looked at it reluctantly. Daniel shook his head at me, but didn't say anything, figuring that I was going to do what I wanted, no matter what he said. I shook Henry's rough, clammy hand and he nodded.

"It's a deal," I said.

"Good girl," said Henry. "Trust me, you're gonna be big." He gave Daniel one last if-looks-could-kill glances and walked back into the bar.

"That went better than I expected," I said.

"Rowena, what did you think you were doing?" asked Daniel. "You're better than that, you know? You can't sell your soul for a few bucks."

"Daniel, what was I supposed to do, up and quit?" I asked. "I couldn't do that, I'd be giving up the reason I came here in the first place. Something better will come along, but for now I have to stick with what I've got."

"But—" started Daniel, but seeing no way in, he softened up. "Okay, I guess…"

"But thanks for standing up for me," I said.

"No problem Miss Rowena," said Daniel. He looked at me for a little while, as if wanting to say something, but right as he seemed he was going to, Audrey and Paul came out of the bar in a frustrated huff.

"We're all good Rowena, what did he say to you out here?" asked Audrey.

"I'm singing my jazz here from now on," I said.

"Rowena, I'm so sorry you got mixed up here," said Paul. "If I knew it would have ended up like this I would have never brought you here."

"It's fine, it's all worked out," I said. I looked back over at Daniel and he looked a little more bashful. "Were you gonna say something?" I asked.

"Nah…I—I'll tell you later," said Daniel.

"Uh…okay," I said.

"Sorry if we…interrupted anything," said Audrey with a wink.

"Shut up Audrey," I said.

"Hey, Rowena, I may be by later on," said Daniel. "I—I gotta get going." With that he gave a half smile and was off.

"I'll tell you what, that kid has always confused me," said Paul. "Let's go girls, I'm sure the two of you could use some good food and some sleep."

"Tell me about it," I said. Paul hailed a taxi and he, Audrey, and I climbed into it. "Do you think I did the right thing tonight?" I asked.

"You stood up for what you believe in," said Paul. "That's more right than I could ever think of. Glenn would be proud."

"Right, Mr. Holland," I said. "I'm still waiting on a letter back from him." For whatever reason, I had forgotten about Mr. Holland these past few days. It would still be nice to hear from him, but he wasn't constantly on my mind like before. I found it strange, but oddly liberating as well.

"I'm sure he'll get back to you soon," said Paul. "He's a very busy man."

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"Sorry I ran out on you and Daniel by the way," said Audrey. "It's fight or flight…and I usually fly."

I laughed at her silly comment. "It's okay Audrey," I said. "Daniel was more than enough support for me."

"Was he now?" asked Audrey slyly.

"Audrey, stop it, not now, not ever," I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Paul.

"Nothing dad," said Audrey. "It's just that Rowena here doesn't know true love when she sees it!" I reached across and smacked her, and she responded with a squeal of laughter. Although I wasn't really dressed like one, it felt good to be able to act like a normal teenage girl. The taxi brought us home and Audrey and I went up to her room right away.

"Oh come on Rowena, you saw his face when he was leaving!" said Audrey

"Damn it Audrey, are you ever gonna let that go?" I said.

"Nope," said Audrey.

"Fine, you'll outgrow it," I said. "He really did stick his arm in the fire for me though, to his own family."

"I'll let you think on it," said Audrey. "I'll be downstairs, there's a good show on TV tonight. You wanna come down?"

"Nah, I'll pass," I said. "I think I need some quiet."

"I understand," said Audrey. "You have your quiet, but you know where I'll be in case you need some company."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said. Audrey walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. I changed into some more comfortable, decent clothes and then climbed up the ladder on the bunk beds to my top bunk when I saw something on my pillow. I got up and sat on the bed and saw that it was a letter in an envelope, addressed to me from Mr. Holland. Paul or Nancy must have gotten the mail and saw it. My spirits were put a little higher when I started to open it and took the note out. I wasn't filled with the jitters like before; it was more of a pleasant surprise. I unfolded the note and started to read:

"_Dear Rowena,_

_ Thank you for telling me about everything that has been happening. I know you will make the right decision and that you have nothing to worry about because you are a strong, driven, and smart young lady. The music business is a very harsh and competitive one, and I just want you to know that this will not be the only roadblock in your path to success, but as I said and have always said, you can do it, I know you can. Paul has told me nothing but good things about what you have been doing over there and I have the utmost faith in you. Remember that you can write me anytime you need if you problems keep coming; I'll be there for you. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Mr. Holland" _

I smiled as I carefully folded the note back up and put it back in the envelope. It was nice to hear back from Mr. Holland and I was glad he understood everything that was going on. It felt good to know that he cared what happened to me while I was here. I placed it on the bedside table below my bunk and laid down in bed—not to fall asleep, just to rest. It had been a long, chaotic night and I needed some quiet.

I heard traces of Audrey with the TV on downstairs, Nancy working in the kitchen, and Paul doing whatever he was doing. I had turned the lights off and my eyes were closed, relaxed. Suddenly, I heard that all-too-familiar tapping at the window. Figuring it was either Jack, who hadn't been around for a little while, or Daniel, I flopped out of the bunk and went over to see what the racket was. Sure enough when I opened the window I saw Daniel standing there with his guitar, just like last time.

"Is this gonna be a reoccurring thing?" I asked.

"I'm feeling it," said Daniel. "Come on Rowena, I think you need a good time after all that crap earlier."

"Daniel, what I need is some rest," I said. "Come back tomorrow."

"You r_eally _don't like me, do you?" asked Daniel.

"It has nothing to do with that," I said.

"Then what does it have to do with?" asked Daniel again. I didn't respond, because I didn't know how to. "Come on Rowena, I have something I wanna show you."

"Oh, really?" I asked skeptically.

Daniel paused, and then spoke. "Okay, not really, it's the same place as last time," he said. "But please, my uncle was a big jackass today, he's my family and I feel the need to make you see that it's not hereditary. I know I've been a bit of a bastard; I just wanna show you I can be decent." He then gave me a look that could be best described as heartbreaking, as far as I could see in the dark from two stories down.

"Oh, fine," I said, impatient. "I'm coming down, but you're gonna have to catch me again."

"Groovy!" Daniel exclaimed. He put his guitar down to the side and held his arms out. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Boy, you sure are excited," I said.

"Just jump," said Daniel, sounding uncharacteristically bashful. Just like last time, I was scared, but it seemed easier this time because there wasn't an obnoxious Audrey egging me on. I managed to get out of the window, but I found myself clinging for dear life on the drain pipe again.

"Dammit," I muttered. I tried to snake down it, but I was stuck. Again.

"Just let go Rowena," said Daniel. I sighed and did as he told me; I was fine last time, what bad could come of it now? I landed in Daniel's arms, and Daniel lost his footing, causing the two of us to land with a dull thud on the ground. Once my head was straight I realized that Daniel was right smack on top of me. Neither of us moved for a moment, it was strange. I felt his heartbeat, or was it mine? I didn't know and didn't really care to find out. Getting myself together, I shoved him off me and stood up.

"So much for you being ready," I said, brushing myself off.

"Sorry Miss Rowena," said Daniel. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," I said. "Okay, so that same place?"

"Yep," said Daniel. We started walking.

"Anything special there tonight?" I asked.

"Nah, I just like it there," said Daniel. "Maybe I'll catch you during the day sometime and we'll go somewhere different if you'd like."

"Sounds cool," I said. We walked to the little clearing in the woods not really talking much, and once we got there, Daniel led me to the rock we sat on before to take a seat. I did, and he sat down beside me.

"Man Rowena, I still can't believe you're going back to my uncle's bar," said Daniel.

"Are you still going on about that?" I asked. "Look Daniel, I came here to make my own decisions and have my own life. I'm doing what I think is right."

"But Rowena, you're so much better than that," said Daniel.

"Then show me where I can get a better gig," I said. When Daniel didn't respond, I smiled. "Exactly," I said.

"I just think it's unfair," said Daniel. "You're so talented. People shouldn't just be focused on your looks."

"But do I even look that good?" I asked.

"Rowena, you're beautiful," said Daniel, sounding like the words just happened to push themselves out of his mouth. "I mean, you are...but that's not why people should love you."

"I know what you're saying," I said, trying not to laugh at Daniel's silliness. "And thank you. I left my home because I really didn't have too many people over there who believed in me. Not even my parents. They wanted me to wait tables."

"Well that's silly," said Daniel. "Unless you'd be a singing waitress; that'd bring em in!"

"One would think," I said.

"But really," said Daniel. "I just wanted to bring you hear to tell you how happy I am for you standing up. You're strong, and you've inspired me."

"What did I inspire you to do?" I asked.

"Be strong myself," said Daniel.

"Strong enough to do what?" I asked.

"Now you're just asking too many questions," said Daniel, backing down from something. He picked his guitar up and tuned a couple strings. "I'm gonna play some chords and you're gonna make some sort of singing thing up. You down?"

I laughed, knowing full well that Daniel was hiding something, but choosing to let it wait. "Okay, start up." Daniel started playing a lazy, folk-sounding progression on his guitar, and I came in with a simple melody line. I remembered that only a few months ago I did the same thing with Mr. Holland at the piano. But instead of a clean-cut middle-aged man of authority sitting at a grand piano playing a classical piece, there was a scruffy young man playing three or four chords on a beat-up acoustic guitar. I got a little lost in my singing, but Daniel seemed to enjoy it, his music ebbing and flowing more than I thought a few simple chords could as the beating of our hearts provided the percussion. But was it him or the music that made that happen?


	9. Chapter 9

After a while, Daniel walked me back to the house. I had no clue what time it was but when we got back I peeked in through the window to see no lights on and the TV turned off. Everyone must have been asleep by now.

"Well, I guess this is where we part for now, Miss Rowena," said Daniel. "Does it still bother you that I call you that?"

"A little," I said. "But whatever, I'm seeing there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"Eh, I may get tired of it," said Daniel. "I may see you tomorrow. Goodnight Miss—I mean—Rowena." There was a little pause, and he leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. I felt the warmth and softness of his lips contrast with the slight scrape of his beard stubble before he quickly looked up again. He smiled his usual goofy smile and started to walk away.

"Goodnight Daniel," I said softly before he disappeared into the night. I stood there for a while, dazed. I wasn't sure how I felt, but I was starting to rethink Audrey's opinion on the whole thing. When Daniel was gone, I turned back around to go into the house. I opened the front door very quietly and snuck upstairs without waking anyone. When I got into my and Audrey's room however, all of the lights were on, and Audrey was sitting on the top bunk looking very amused.

"Well, well, well," she said, hopping down. "We have fun tonight?"

"Knock it off Audrey," I said. "We just went to that same place as last time and played some music, nothing new."

"Oh, come on, I saw what went on out there just now," said Audrey.

"Nothing went on," I said.

"Oh, please Rowena," said Audrey. "He kissed you!"

"On the cheek, that was it," I said, now fiery red in the face.

"Ha!" said Audrey, making me jump. "And she admits it! Something _did _happen!" "Yeah, a kiss on the cheek," I said. "Audrey, the only time a kiss on the cheek is anything as in the third grade."

"So that was all?" asked Audrey.

"Yes," I said.

"Okay," said Audrey, sounding disappointed. "But do you believe me now? About Daniel liking you?"

"Audrey, what I really wanna do right now is sleep," I said, climbing onto my top bunk. "Anything going on tomorrow?"

"Selling some of my art in the square, you should come," said Audrey.

"Nice," I said. "Goodnight Audrey."

"What, so soon?" said Audrey. I took one of the extra pillows on my bed and chucked it at her. "Okay, okay, geez, goodnight!" she said, crawling into her bed. "Just you wait—tomorrow's gonna kill it!"

"I'll take your word for it," I said, rolling over to go to sleep. Today seemed like two separate days. I just wanted to fall asleep, forget the mess from earlier…and remember the scratch of Daniel's scruff on my face. Wait…what? Oh, nonono, there was no way in hell that would be on my mind. I'd just try my best to forget the day entirely; just delete it from my memory and start fresh and new tomorrow. It would be great, just me and Audrey, no Daniel or Henry. It was something I needed very much. Shrugging off all of the crap, I finally drifted off to sleep.

It felt like a second later, but I was awakened in the morning to Audrey very noisily moving all of her paintings and canvases up and down the stairs. "Oh, you're up," she said perkily. She tossed a small canvas with a painting of a tree with a stream or something on it. "Can you bring that downstairs for me?"

"Audrey, what do you want from me? You just woke me up," I moaned, stretching like a cat straight out of a nap.

"Sorry Rowena, but it's almost eleven, we need to be out of here soon," said Audrey. "I would have gotten you up sooner but I thought you were dead."

"I feel like I still am," I said, slowly sitting up. "Okay, I'll humor you. But you owe me."

"Just say the word and I'll do it," said Audrey.

"When I think of something," I said. I walked the painting downstairs and put it in the cart by the door that held Audrey's other paintings. I glanced at some of them; most of them were of landscapes, like forests, a street at nighttime, the beach, and many others. They looked like they were painted with sponges and some finger smudges with a lot of texture. I never saw any of Audrey's paintings before—she was very talented.

"Come on Rowena," said Audrey, who was heading downstairs with the rest of her paintings. "Put this on, brush your hair, and let's get the hell outta here." She tossed some clothes at me and started to drag the cart with the paintings outside.

"Great, more people telling me what to wear," I said to myself as I headed back upstairs. When I got to the room, I spread the clothes out on the bed and saw it wasn't too bad—a white, cotton, long-sleeved and embroidered shirt and a long dark-green skirt. Hippie clothes. I guess if you're selling art in Greenwich Village you had to do that sort of thing; a gimmick, so to speak. I liked this gimmick more than the gimmick I had to pull last night anyhow. I got the clothes on, brushed my hair and teeth, and went to head out the door.

"Are you going with Audrey today?" asked Nancy, who was washing dishes in the kitchen.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well then have fun," said Nancy. "Paul went to rehearse with his band about an hour ago; I'll send him your regards."

"Thanks Nancy," I said. "I'll see you later!" I got outside to see Audrey waiting outside of the house on the lawn with her cart. "So," I said. "How exactly are we gonna fit all of that in a taxi?"

Audrey laughed. "Taxi?" she said. "Oh, _please! _We don't need a taxi!"

"So…are we walking?" I asked.

"Hell yeah," said Audrey as we started. "Ever try to shove a cart like this into a city bus?"

"No," I said. "Have you?"

"Yeah, once," said Audrey. "Needless to say, any time after that I've tried to get back on a bus with that same driver, I was kicked off."

"I can imagine," I said. "How far a walk is it?"

"Just a few blocks," said Audrey. "We can switch off on the cart."

"Sounds reasonable," I said. Audrey and I continued to walk and I soon found out that what Audrey said was just a few blocks was a workout and a half, especially when it was my turn to push the cart. I didn't know how many paintings she had in that thing, but something told me we'd be walking out of the square two very rich girls if she sold everything.

"You doing okay back there Rowena?" said Audrey, stopping and looking behind her at me, who was huffing and puffing, trying to drag the heavy cart full of canvases.

"Fantastic," I sputtered, stopping to try and catch my breath. "How much further?"

"We're here," said Audrey. Once I got my bearings, I looked around to see where we were. We were by a sidewalk that was surrounded with little shops and cafes and people coming in and out of each one. "This is the spot!"

"Looks like," I said. "How're we gonna set all of this up?"

"There are blankets in the cart," said Audrey.

"Where?" I asked. "I don't see them."

"They're under the paintings," said Audrey.

"Uh…Audrey?" I said. "Wouldn't it have made sense to put the blankets on top of the paintings so we wouldn't have to take all of them out and put them on the floor before we took the blankets out?"

"Ah…" said Audrey, rubbing her arm. "Yeah, didn't quite think that one through…oh well, we have to get the blankets either way." We dug through the cart, and managed to get out the blankets and lay all of Audrey's paintings on them so that they were properly displayed. Audrey and I stood back to admire her work.

"Looks good," I said. "So what do we do now?"

"Now?" said Audrey. "Now, we wait."

"For how long?" I asked, sitting down on the curb to give my legs a rest.

"We're good right about…_now," _said Audrey, looking off into the distance.

"What do you see?" I asked, but before I even turned around, I had my answer.

With a cheery cry of, "Hey Audrey! Hey Miss Rowena!" Daniel came bouncing down the street over to the two of us, holding his guitar and his harmonica hanging from his neck. "Fancy seeing you two here!"

"Oh please Daniel, I told you to meet us here," said Audrey, approaching him.

"Why didn't you tell me he was gonna be here?" I said.

"Because I knew if I told you, you wouldn't have come along," said Audrey.

"Damn right," I said.

"But it's too late for you to go back now!" said Daniel.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Because I need you here to sing with me," said Daniel, sitting on the curb next to me. "You know, last night was sort of a test to see if you would be able to sing stuff with me—guess what? You passed!"

"A test?" I said, trying not to sound too outraged. "That whole good time and everything was a fucking _test?" _

"Calm down Rowena," said Daniel. "I didn't think it would be that big of a deal."

"Oh, come on!" I shouted. "Audrey, did you know about that?"

"Well…kinda did," said Audrey, twirling her hair. "I was sorta in on it and the whole thing ya know…"

"Terrific," I said, throwing my arms in the air in frustration. Most of the reason I was _that _upset was because Daniel was being an annoying, stupid, irritating jackass as usual. But something bothered me about a night ending with a kiss on the cheek and happening after a terrible, terrible day being a test in the end.

"Yeah, sorry Rowena," said Daniel. "I didn't know you'd get this annoyed."

"I—I just don't like being tested, that's all," I said.

"Okay, I won't do it again, I promise," said Daniel with his half smirk. "So whaddya say we get some music going now? It'll draw people over to buy Audrey's art."

"I guess so, since I'd already been trained to do it," I said begrudgingly, standing up. "What are we doing?"

"'Colours' by Donovan," said Daniel, his mind already made up. I had no clue what the song was though, but of course I wasn't expecting Daniel to want to play a song that I knew. But how was I supposed to sing to it?

"I don't know that song," I said. "What should I do?"

"Sing," said Daniel. "Just remember: yellow, blue, green. The second part of the song changes up, but you'll get it. Just fake it!"

"Come on guys, get singing!" said Audrey. "Time is money!"

"Come on Miss Rowena," said Daniel, strumming a chord. "It's easy."

"Fine, if you say so," I said, walking closer to him. No one ever said being a musician was easy. "Start strummin'."

Daniel grinned and started to strum the chords, playing his harmonica. Okay…yellow, blue, green…Daniel started to sing, and I did try my best to follow along in harmony. I tried to pay attention to the movement of his lips to read what words he was saying, and it worked to a point. I was able to get the gist of this bouncy, happy tune. I was trying to concentrate on the song, but I couldn't help but notice how many people were coming over to Audrey and us to listen to the music and take a look at Audrey's art. By the end of the song, which couldn't have been more than three minutes, Daniel and I looked over at Audrey who was clutching a wad of cash.

"You all are magical!" said Audrey, shaking her fist of money. "You got more?"

"Yeah," said Daniel. "Come on Rowena, just fake it." Daniel started another song with lyrics along the lines of "worried men" and "worried songs" and so on…it was twice as fast as the first one. However, it didn't seem to bother people that I was butchering the song, because crowds of customers came up once again and bought more of Audrey's paintings. That song ended, and Daniel sat down on the curb. I followed suit, thinking that a break would do some good. In fact, just as soon as I sat down, I stood up again.

"Hey, Audrey, I'm gonna take a little walk," I said. "I'll be back in a few?"

"Sweet, can I come along?" asked Daniel eagerly, standing up.

"Uh…I think Audrey will need you to do some more music later," I said, trying to come up with a good excuse. I really just wanted to go off alone.

"Come on Rowena, if you wanted to go alone all you had to do was tell me," said Daniel. He didn't look offended, but Daniel seemed like the kind of person who would be able to hide it well.

"All right," was all I could think to say.

"Have fun Miss Rowena," said Daniel. He winked at me and walked over to Audrey. My mind flipped for a second as he winked me, and even after that. My mind drifted off to his kiss on my cheek and that place on my face started to burn a little in memory. I walked away and attempted to put it out of my head, but it was still there, floating around like unwanted backwash in a beverage. Wait…ew. But it was true nevertheless. I heard Daniel playing once more as I got further around the corner. He was actually very talented, but his scruffy personality covered most of that up for me. Or did it just enhance it? Daniel was one of the most confusing people I had ever met.

I turned another corner, and sitting against a brick wall, looking positively down in the dumps, was none other than Jack, Audrey's old boyfriend. I thought about just running off and avoiding the prick at all costs, but some sort of disgusting pity in me forced me to stay and say, "Hey!"

Jack looked up and jumped and cowered against the wall when he saw me, but I couldn't blame him since the last time I saw him I poked him with a stick and yelled at him. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Relax," I said. "Are you okay?"

Jack looked very confused at this point, and once again, I couldn't say I blamed him. "Not very…Audrey's over there again, isn't she?"

"Yeah," I said. "How'd you know?"

"I saw her leave the house," said Jack.

"You—you were outside the house?" I asked. Now I was the one who was confused, and a little creeped out. "Why were you there?"

"I always come by, every morning," said Jack. "Just so I can see Audrey."

I was starting to regret talking to Jack—he was obviously some kind of sociopath stalker. "Uh…Jack?" I asked. "Don't you think that's a little—er—strange? I mean, if you want Audrey to like you again, why don't you try being a little more…normal?"

"I can't help it," said Jack. "She like a drug man…"

"Okay…" I said, now _really _regretting going over. "I understand, I really like someone too, and yeah, I can be a little possessive sometimes, but…I never stalked them at their house before."

"You don't understand," said Jack.

"Yes Jack, I do," I said firmly. "Come on, you're not the only one who's had their affections spurned before. Take it from me, back home I was flattened so badly by someone that I didn't know what to do."

Jack didn't say anything; he just stared at the ground. "You sound just like Daniel," he finally said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's always trying to get me to get over Audrey," said Jack. "Even when we were happy together. I think he wants her."

"Nah, he doesn't," I said, swatting my hand. "He's just trying to be a good friend." There was no way in hell that Daniel liked Audrey, and I knew for sure that Audrey didn't like Daniel. In fact, it was Audrey who said that she thought Daniel liked me. I felt like I was in the sixth grade all over again.

"Whatever you say," said Jack. "I can tell you like Daniel anyway."

"I do _not _," I said, taken aback. "I just know he's not interested in Audrey."

"Care to walk back over to them and take a look?" asked Jack.

"Fine," I said. "But just to prove to you that it's not the case." As Jack and I walked back over to the square where Audrey was still selling her art, I started to grow anxious. Why would it matter who Daniel liked anyway? Maybe my pride was just hurt after all of the thinking and Audrey convincing me that Daniel had a crush on me. But thinking more about it, Daniel and I hanging out last night was just a test to see if we could sing together anyway. Hell, I barely liked Daniel as a person, why would I feel this way?

When Jack and I got back to the square, I saw Daniel strumming wildly on his guitar and singing out, with Audrey dancing around, her dark hair flying and skirt spinning as she rattled a tambourine and sold more and more paintings. They sure did look like a good pair. The hippie and the folkie…nearly perfect. What was I? Just a run-of-the-mill eighteen-year-old girl. Not a free spirit; just a jazz singer. The new girl. Hardly interesting. Audrey and Daniel paused in their show to count the money that was earned and after Audrey stuffed the wad of cash in her pocket, they shared a hug. Yes, only a hug, but it was enough to light a fire deep inside me.

Jack, no doubt reading me, put a hand on my shoulder. "You see?" he said. "I've known these guys forever. Daniel hates me because I'm always after his girl, and Audrey hates me because I hate her guy."

"Whatever," I said, still not wanting to believe it. "You know them best."

"I know," said Jack. I was just about to walk away with him when Daniel saw us there. I could tell by the intensity of his and Audrey's eyes that it would soon be war.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Jackass, what the hell do you think you're doing over here?" said Daniel as we approached each other. "Rowena, is he bothering you?"

"No, he's not," I said. "He was just passing through."

"'Just passing through' my _ass!_" said Audrey. "He was coming to spy on me again! Thanks for catching him Rowena, let's poke him with sticks like last time!"

"No Audrey," I said. "He wasn't gonna say anything to you, I just ran into him, we got to talking, and we were just walking around. Is that so bad?"

"Are you kidding?" said Audrey, outraged. "Of course it is! Rowena, you're my friend, you're not supposed to be hanging out with my leftovers!"

"Audrey, if you didn't know already, I'm the new kid in town," I said, struck by that last comment she had made. "I barely know anyone other than you and Daniel here, and I think I'm at perfect liberty to talk to whoever I want, leftovers or not!"

Audrey was speechless and gasping for air like a fish out of water. Daniel just stood there, not really knowing what to say. "Look Audrey, this isn't about you this time," Jack finally said. "Rowena's right."

"Come on!" Audrey bellowed. No one else said anything, and Audrey stomped off with a sigh. She stopped after a few steps and looked at Daniel as if to say, "Hey, numbnuts, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Daniel looked at me apologetically, glared at Jack, and went with Audrey.

"What in the _hell?" _I breathed.

"Friend, huh?" said Jack.

"I mean…I'm sure it'll blow over," I said. "It's just a little fight. Why are you still trying to get her back if she hates you that much?"

"That's not important right now," said Jack. "Are you okay Rowena?"

"I—I'll be fine," I said. It hurt to see Audrey, someone I thought could be a very good friend to me, just storm off like that after she just saw me walking with her ex-boyfriend, but what also hurt was seeing Daniel just stand by. I knew he hated Jack, but wasn't he supposed to like me? He did look torn.

"Audrey's pride is just a little hurt," said Jack. "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go somewhere, I can make this mess up to you, I promise." Jack looked up at me with the most genuine look in his blue eyes that I just couldn't say "no."

"Okay," I said.

"Groovy," said Jack. "I know this awesome café, let's go." Hoping that an outing with Jack wouldn't result in more of his whining about Audrey, I followed him. He showed me through the door to a little café with beads in the doorway, posters on the walls, and a Led Zeppelin record playing. A waitress showed us to a table near the back, and we both took a seat on a couple bean bags that were there instead of chairs.

"Cozy," I said.

"Yep," said Jack. "This place has been here since '66. I used to go here when it first opened with my parents before they split town."

"Your parents left?" I asked, my heart dropping for him even more.

"Two years ago, when I was eighteen," said Jack. "They couldn't afford me anymore, so they figured that me being eighteen was a good time for them to leave. Except they didn't think about how I would live on my own; hell, I've been living in the same shitty apartment in the Village for two years and it sucks. But whatever. I have stuff I do anyway."

"What is it you do?" I asked.

"Some days I sing," said Jack. "Others I play guitar I'll paint another day, then I'll write the next day. A lot of stuff. So, you never told me the reason you came here Rowena."

"Ah, right," I said, surprised at the number of things Jack did. "I came here to start my singing career. I'm singing at Daniel's uncle's bar now, weekly."

"Nice," said Jack. "I've heard some rotten things about that guy…Henry?"

"Yeah," I said. "And they're true. He's a bit of a pervert."

"You better watch your back around him," said Jack. "I heard he's more than 'a bit of a pervert'."

"I know," I said. "Daniel's been looking out for me."

Jack made a sort of huffing sound, but bit his lip in embarrassment after. "Sorry," he said. "I don't like him, but if he's looking out for you there I guess that's a good thing."

"It's okay, you're entitled to dislike who you please," I said.

"Thanks…though I feel bad about downtalking someone you like," said Jack. "By the way—thanks for sticking up for me like that back there. It must have been hard for you to do that to a friend of yours. You really didn't have to you know."

"But I did," I said. "In all honesty, I understand how you feel—well, sort of."

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

"I've gotten spurned pretty badly in the past too," I said. "I mean, he wasn't a jerk about it and he had a _pretty _valid reason not to be with me, but still, it hurts either way."

"Well, who was he, what did he do?" asked Jack. It was then I realized what I was about to tell him and froze up.

"Ah..." I said. "It's just that—I've never told anyone this before."

"Not even Audrey?" asked Jack.

"Nope," I said.

"Look, Rowena, if you don't want to tell me it's fine," said Jack. "But I won't judge you."

I thought for a moment, and then I saw the truth in Jack's eyes. "You know what," I said. "I'll go ahead and tell you; there's really no harm. I'll start by saying he was married…"

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, it happens," he said." Did you know?"

"Yeah," I said, bowing my head in shame. "He's also probably twice my age."

"I see," said Jack. "Well, stranger things have happened. Just some guy in the neighborhood?"

"My high school music teacher," I said.

"Ah…" said Jack. "I see…and did you two get involved?"

"No," I said. "I mean—I _did _try to get him to come to New York with me, and I think he almost did, but he decided to stay with his family. He's friends with Paul, Audrey's dad; that's how I got to staying with them."

"Well then, I guess you can blame him for this whole mess, huh?" said Jack, jokingly.

I chuckled a bit, but said nothing.

"Sorry," said Jack. "It's probably not a big thing…just trying to make light of it, that's all."

"It's okay," I said.

"So I'm guessing Audrey told me all about what happened between us, right?" asked Jack.

"Yep," I said.

"I was stupid," said Jack. "I should have stayed with her, but…whatever."

"We all do things we regret," I said. "It may be too late for you and Audrey, but that doesn't mean that you can't find someone else down the line."

"Rowena, you speak words of wisdom," said Jack. "You're right." I smiled; maybe, although Jack was capable of being annoying and creepy, I had misjudged him. Just because he was a new friend's old boyfriend didn't mean he was a bad guy. We enjoyed interesting and engaging conversation over cups of coffee for about an hour or two. We were soon out of the café and walking along the street.

"Do you have to get back home yet?" asked Jack.

"I should probably steer clear for now," I said. "Audrey's probably waiting to yell at me."

"Okay then," said Jack. "I hope I'm not being forward, but would you like to go back to my apartment? Just to hang out."

"Sure," I said. "Anything to avoid the wrath of Audrey."

"Cool," said Jack. "It's not too far off—and sorry in advance about the mess, I haven't had company in a while."

"I think I can deal with it," I said. We walked some more and we came to an old brick apartment building with vines growing all up the sides. It didn't look like much, but in Jack's eyes it was home.

"Here we are," said Jack as we walked inside the building. "My place is on the third floor. There's no elevator though; we have to climb the stairs." He led me to a doorway that was missing its door that led to a rickety old staircase. It was more dusty than anything and it was steep; I was having a hard time climbing the stairs without huffing and puffing, but Jack seemed just fine. He was used to it; used to a bleak life, and I felt sorry for him. We finally made it up to the third floor, and I followed Jack to the door that read 305.

"This is it?" I asked, trying not to sound out of breath from the stairs.

"Yep," said Jack, unlocking the door. "Rowena—my humble abode." It was really humble, but not too bad. Yes, it was a little cluttered, but no worse than the average guy Jack's age. There was a small main living area with a little TV and a pull-out couch, a combined kitchen and dining room, and two other rooms behind doors which I assumed to be the bathroom and bedroom. The walls were a dull color with a poster every so often; they were mostly the same as the ones Audrey had in her room. There was one window in the living room that was partially covered by old, frayed curtains.

"It's not so bad," I said, walking around.

"Yeah, it ain't much, but it's home," said Jack. "Hey, Rowena, you want a beer? I think I have a couple in the fridge."

"Sure," I said. Jack offering me a beer was different than Henry offering me a beer back at his bar. It was friendlier, and I knew Jack wasn't out to get me or anything like that. Jack came back with two cans of beer and the both of us sat down on the couch.

"For you, my lady," said Jack, handing me a can.

"Thanks Jack," I said, smiling. So far, I could see that Jack was a perfectly nice guy. I still wondered why he would break up and get back together with Audrey so many times though.

"No problem," said Jack. He opened his beer and took a sip; I did the same with mine.

"So, I'm curious," I said, mentally smacking myself for not holding my tongue on the matter. "If you love Audrey so much, why did you leave her three times, and once for someone else?"

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Cause Audrey's right—I am a Jackass," he said. "It's just that…I'm a confused, lonely, clingy person. Even before my parents left, they were never really attentive, I never had any friends as a kid; even now…I just have no clue how to act around people. When I find someone who cares about me I latch on, and a lot of the time my social issues pop up and I still have trouble…and that's what happened with Audrey. I don't know how to deal with people."

Jack looked sad and distant now, and I understood him. Sure, this could very well have been a lame excuse put on by a guy, but I could tell by seeing how he lived and how he acted that it wasn't. "I understand," I said. "Why are you so persistent on getting her back though? She really seems like she's not having it."

"I know," sighed Jack. "My pride's just hurt. How persistent were you with your music teacher?"

"Pretty persistent," I said. "But once I realized that he wasn't coming to New York with me I began to accept it."

"Also when you met Daniel?" asked Jack.

"I dunno," I said.

"Come on Rowena, it's okay to admit you have feelings for him," said Jack.

"You sound just like Audrey," I said, trying to brush it off. Why was I in such horrible denial?

"Yeah, well, in that case, Audrey's right," said Jack. "Rowena—do you have feelings for Daniel or not?"

I paused for a bit, my heart pounding, not knowing what to say. I thought about Daniel and the fun we'd had before, and also about the many annoyances he'd caused me. I thought about him saving me from that man in the parking lot, about the time he stood up to Henry for me, and the times he took me to the clearing in the woods. I tried not to think about the fact that the last time he brought me there was a test for me…was everything he said to me back there about me being beautiful and wonderful part of the test too? Nevertheless, it was pretty hard to deny my feelings any longer.

"Yes," I finally said. "Yes Jack, I do."

"Was that so hard?" asked Jack.

"Sort of," I said. "But Jack—do you really think he's got it for Audrey?"

"I haven't a doubt in my mind," said Jack. "Daniel's always hated me, and he's always with Audrey. Seems like a weak argument, but you have to see it to believe it. And you _did _see it back there."

"I did, didn't I…" I said, starting to lose my breath.

"Rowena," said Jack. "I don't wanna give you the impression that I'm trying to convince you to go against Audrey and Daniel. But…I dunno…I'm just trying to shed some light."

"I know you are," I said. "It's just that…it seemed like Daniel really liked me at first."

"He can be friendly if he gets a good impression of you," said Jack.

"Whatever," I said. "He's an annoying little shit anyway, what should I care. He's not the only guy out there." I did feel hurt. It was bittersweet irony—I had finally figured out my feelings for Daniel, but when I did, it seemed clearer and clearer that he wasn't into me at all. As good as it felt to finally be free of my feelings for Mr. Holland, I felt more trapped than ever. "I guess we both can't have who we want because they want each other."

"Sad but true," said Jack. He held up he beer can. "To being lonely messes!"

"Here, here!" I said bitterly, clinking cans with him. "This isn't what you usually do when you're heartbroken, is it?"

"Nah," said Jack. "Just trying to be a good host." He took a sip and I did the same. Jack set his can down on the table next to the couch and raked his hand through his long blond hair. I put my beer down too and just looked at him. The asshole that I knew from throwing rocks at Audrey's window and begging on his hands and knees was gone; in his place sat a handsome, witty, sensitive, and sweet man who had his heart broken one too many times by one too many people. I really don't know what made me do it—it may have been my pity for him, my own pity for myself, the beer (not that I had enough to be drunk anyway), or even just a physical attraction—but whatever it was, I suddenly lunged forward and kissed him.

At first Jack was stiff, unsure, and probably a little scared at my boldness, but he soon relaxed and kissed me back. I felt his large, rough hands in my hair, tangling and yanking at it, but I didn't mind the slight pain; it was barely noticeable. It was bliss, maybe because it was "forbidden," but I just didn't care. I didn't stop Jack when we started to lean down on the couch, or even when he started to stroke my breasts. I felt like a dirty, seductive jezebel and it felt great. I let it get far…as far as far could go. To feel another person's skin on mine was simply sublime; his lips everywhere on my body, my hands on his…yes…soon I knew _everything _that Audrey was missing. My head reeled and my body rocked; I couldn't think straight. Jack didn't hold back one bit in giving me the love I knew he wished he could be giving Audrey. I didn't care if he was thinking about Audrey or not, because I was thinking about Daniel. It was a twisted union, but that didn't shake the fact that it was the most satisfying sex I had ever had in my life. I felt a release like I had never felt before and Jack gave his last few efforts. In one final, hard movement, he stopped, his chest heaving, and pulled away to lie beside me on the couch.

Nothing more was said; there was a mutual understanding between us two it seemed. The only time either of us moved was when Jack got up to actually pull the couch out all the way so we could hold each other properly. No, I didn't worry while we were having sex, but as we held each other on the couch, I couldn't help but feel slightly worried about the strain this could have on my friendships with Audrey and Daniel if this got out. Jack and I would have to be the best kept secret since me and Mr. Holland.

"Hey, Rowena?" Jack asked huskily after all of the silence.

"Yeah Jack?" I asked.

"You're a pretty cool chick, ya know?" said Jack.

I laughed. "You're not so bad yourself," I said. All the weirdness of the day aside, I was glad I got to know this other, more desirable side of Jack. Facing Audrey later would almost be worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

A few hours later I was still with Jack in his apartment. We were in his bedroom, and Jack was laying down on the bed while I was sitting at the edge, looking out the window. I sighed and slumped down. Jack and I hadn't—well—gone for it a second time, but a little guilt was still festering in me about that one time.

"You feeling okay Rowena?" asked Jack without sitting up. "You've been awful quiet."

"Just thinking," I said. "What if Audrey finds out? She'll be mad at me forever."

"She doesn't have to find out," said Jack. "Look—it may have been a mistake, but don't worry about a thing. Stupid things happen. And I like you, you're a good kid."

"Thanks," I said. I looked out the window again and noticed that it was dark out. "Oh my God! It looks like it's getting late. What time is it Jack?"

Jack sat up and checked his watch. "Already passed nine," he said. "Do you have to be getting home now?"

"Yeah, I should," I said. "Audrey may have calmed down by now…but just in case she didn't, wish me luck."

"Well good luck then," said Jack. "Look, I know Audrey's pissed now, but she'll get over it. It may take her a while, but it'll pass. Even if she finds out about what happened here. Hell, she may even joke about it later on, I could see her sadistic little self doing that."

"I hope you're right," I said. "But then again, you know her better than I do at this point." I got up, but I paused, exasperated.

"What's wrong Rowena?" asked Jack, walking over to me.

"It's just…when it was happening and all, it was great, it felt right and everything," I started. "But now it just feels wrong…weird. Not just because of Audrey, but just—you know what I mean, right?"

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I do," he said. "And lemme tell you something—screw what people think about what women should do with their bodies. It's called 'feminism' and speaking as a man, it's one of the best things that could happen to this world. This is the seventies, not the seventeen-hundreds. I still respect you."

I smiled. "Thanks Jack," I said. "I was just raised differently I guess…well, I guess I'm off to Audrey."

"Rowena, it's kind of dark outside," said Jack. "Do you want me to walk you back?"

"I would but I don't want Audrey to see you," I said. "And plus, I can take a cab back."

"Then let me wait for the cab with you," said Jack. "Trust me, you don't wanna be all alone out here at night. And besides—" he flung an arm around my shoulders playfully. "I ain't the type to screw and leave."

I laughed unexpectedly. "Oh Jack," I said, shaking my head. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope," said Jack. "I'll wait with you until the cab comes. Sound good?"

"Okay," I said. Jack took his arm off me and he walked with me outside to the front of the apartment complex. Well, he really was right—when we got outside I could see that it was very dark out and there were only a few streetlights to light the way. There would be no way I'd be able to walk back home without some trouble in this city. Soon enough, a cab pulled up and I went to get in.

"Have a safe trip, Rowena," said Jack. "And don't let the big bad Audrey get you."

"I won't," I said. "And thanks Jack. You've been a good listener."

"As have you," said Jack. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before I climbed into the cab and it drove off. I watched him out the window as the cab drove away. He was just standing there, looking pretty lonely, and he had a human concern about his face. I wondered why him and Audrey just couldn't forgive and forget already.

The cab dropped me off at the driveway to the house and as I stepped out onto the sidewalk after I paid the driver, I stood there frozen for a bit. I was never good at confrontations, and I had to admit to myself that I didn't know Audrey all that well yet, despite living with her in her room for a few weeks. My body still felt Jack, but brushing it off, I finally got the guts to enter the house. The living room was empty and all the lights were off, but I still walked slowly and kept a lookout for Audrey just in case she was the type to wait up all night for you to come home before she switched on the lights while sitting on the couch, giving you the, "Do you have _any _idea what time it is? Where have you been?" speech. Luckily, I didn't see her at all.

I softly crept up to the room and hoped to God that maybe Audrey was asleep, and that if I was quiet enough, I wouldn't wake her up when I got to bed. Unfortunately, I found that was not the case. In the very cliché way of things, Audrey did exactly what I thought she would do—as soon as I closed the door to the room, she clicked on the lamp, which eerily (though somewhat unaffectedly) lit half the room.

"Well," she said softly. "Have fun?"

"Audrey, what the hell's the matter with you?" I asked. "What does it matter to you if Jack and I hung out? It's not like we were plotting against you or anything."

"Rowena, you obviously don't know how this works," said Audrey. "Friends don't hang out with other friends' exes!"

"Look, I wish I could say I was sorry," I said, my voice rising. "But I can't. I happen to like Jack. Now, you're free to your own opinions, but come on, I'm sick of people here trying to rule my mind! First Henry, then you, the who knows who else?"

"Are you comparing me to _Henry?" _Audrey shrieked. "Henry the _pervert?" _

"Not in that way," I said, losing more and more of my patience. "But I don't appreciate you trying to tell me who I can and can't hang out with!"

"I can see that you obviously don't understand," said Audrey.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous of me!" I yelled. I stopped right after I said it; it had just slipped out. Audrey stood there with wide eyes and a shocked expression. I didn't know what I'd done, but I was scared to find out.

"Jealous, eh?" said Audrey after calming down a bit, a cool, sadistic look on her face as she raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell you Rowena, if _I _didn't know any better, I'd say it was you who was jealous of me!"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Come on Rowena, don't be stupid," snapped Audrey. "I know you think that Daniel wants me! You see us together, and you flare up. Maybe _that's _why you decided to take a little walk after only _ten _minutes today, and maybe that's _also_ why you went off with Jackass!"

"That's not true!" I shouted, although I damn well knew it was. Of course Audrey struck a nerve with me; I was in a rage and not afraid to show it. My palms got sweaty, I was shaking, and my body temperature rose.

"Oh, but I think it is," growled Audrey. "Why else would you wanna hang out with Jack?"

"Because he's a great guy!" I said, fuming. "Audrey, have you ever once stopped to think about why he is the way he is to you? Do you even _know _about his home life?"

"Yeah, I do, but what does it matter?" said Audrey, her face flushing.

"His parents _abandoned _him Audrey!" I said. "His life was crappy before he met you, and yes, he did jerk you around a lot, but you have to look inside a person to see why they do the things they do! He knows he did something wrong and he admits it! He's confused, sad, hurt, and all sorts of other things!"

"What do you expect me to do Rowena, take him back?" said Audrey.

"No," I said. "Just try to understand, and stop giving me crap about spending time with him."

"My God Rowena, you just don't get it, do you?" said Audrey. With that she turned on heel and walked to the door. "I'm outta here, this just ain't worth it!"

"What the hell Audrey, this is your God damned room!" I shouted after her.

"Whatever!" growled Audrey before slamming the door.

"Yeah, well—screw you too!" I yelled at the closed door. I collapsed down on the bottom bunk in exasperation and shock. How could one person get so worked up about one little thing? Audrey left _her own room _because of all of this! I hoped that things wouldn't stay like this, but I was too mad to really care about much right now. This was possibly the longest day since yesterday that I ever had. I just wanted it to end…hopefully Audrey was just being a bitch today and this would all blow over. At least, in a perfect world that would happen. Sighing, I climbed up to the ladder and onto the top bunk. Maybe Audrey would come to her senses and come back in. Despite the turbulence of the day, I fell asleep quickly and deeply.

The next morning I woke up and cautiously looked down at the bottom bunk, hoping to see Audrey there. To my dismay, she wasn't there. Maybe she had gone downstairs, I thought to myself. I quickly got dressed and walked down to the living room where I saw Paul and Nancy sitting at the kitchen table, but not Audrey.

"Good morning Rowena," said Paul.

"Morning," I said. "Hey…where's Audrey?"

"Oh, she went to Daniel's late last night," said Nancy. "She should be back later today."

"Okay," I said. At least I knew where she was. As pissed at her as I was, I was still a little worried about where she may have gone last night.

"Rowena, can I speak to you for a moment please?" asked Paul.

"Uh…sure," I said, my stomach dropping. Was he mad at me for getting into an argument with his daughter? Did he find out about me and Jack? Or worse—would I have to talk to him about getting together with Jack? This could possibly be worse than telling him about my past feelings for Mr. Holland. Paul and I walked into the living room while Nancy was still cooking breakfast and we sat down on the couch. "What's wrong sir?" I asked, terrified.

"Nothing's wrong," said Paul. "I didn't want to get involved at the time, but I couldn't help but notice you and Audrey having a bit of a tiff last night. Is everything okay?"

I sighed in relief. He wasn't mad—at least not yet. "I dunno," I said. "She got mad at me because…because yesterday when we were in the square selling her artwork, I took a little walk and ended up hanging out with Jack for a bit."

"I see," said Paul with a small smile.

"Look, sir, I understand if you're upset with me for it," I said. "I know Audrey's your daughter, and—"

"Rowena," said Paul, cutting me off. "I know I've never told you this, but I see you as just as much my daughter as Audrey is. And Audrey herself has told me that she sees you as a sister to her; sisters fight, it's normal. I don't disapprove of your actions—I was just concerned."

"I—thank you…" I said, flattered and embarrassed.

"What happened with you and Jack?" asked Paul.

"Nothing," I quickly lied. "We just hung out—it wasn't like we were trashing Audrey or anything, honest, I was just trying to get to know him. I actually sort of feel bad for him…I understand he jerked Audrey around a lot, but he knows what he did was wrong, and his home life has been a mess for his whole life, and—"

"Rowena, I know about it," said Paul. "And yes, Audrey is my daughter and I am protective of her in that way. I know Jack broke her heart and he's been a little too persistent at wanting to get her back, but I also understand where Jack is coming from. I knew his parents back before they left, and they weren't the best parents in the world."

"So…you're not upset with me?" I asked, confused.

"No Rowena, I'm not," said Paul. "You have the right to get to know whoever you want while you're here—that is, unless they're a crazed pervert sex-fiend." Paul ended with a smile.

"Oh, so you mean Henry?" I asked.

Paul laughed. "Man Rowena, I really don't know what's been up with him lately," he said. "I mean, he's always been a little odd, but…well, as long as I'm with you he's not gonna try and pull anything crazy."

"I trust you," I said. "I think I'm gonna go for a little walk."

"You sure?" asked Paul. "Breakfast is going to be ready soon."

"I'll grab something when I come back in," I said. I got up and went over to the door. "I just need a bit of fresh air."

"Okay then," said Paul, getting up to go back to the kitchen. "I'll see you in a little bit Rowena."

"Where are you going dear?" asked Nancy.

"Just around the corner," I said. "I'll be back in a little bit, don't worry."

"Okay dear, I'll make sure to leave you some food!" Nancy called as I made my way out the door.

"Thanks!" I said back before I closed the door. It was nice to be alone, I thought as I walked down the sidewalk. Maybe I'd get a cab and go down to the Village. Jack could be there, or maybe Daniel. But if Daniel was there, then it meant Audrey was there too, and if not Audrey, then Henry. Yeah…maybe Jack. Despite all of the crazy things that could happen, I decided to hail a cab anyway. I climbed in and told the driver, "Greenwich Village please!" and I was off to who the hell knows what. As always, the drive was short and I was on the street right by Henry's bar.

As I got out I was careful for Henry not to see me, but there he was, walking around the corner, curiously not in the bar. Daniel must have been in there running things while his uncle was on break. I tried to duck out of the way, but it was too late—Henry called me with a loud, "Hello Rowena!" and I was forced to stay put.

"Hi Henry," I said sheepishly. Well, he was my boss; maybe it was important.

"How are you honey," said Henry as he approached me.

"Doing fine," I said. "You?"

"Not too bad," said Henry. "Look, I hope you know I'm terribly sorry about my little outburst the last time we spoke—it had been a long night."

"Uh, yeah, no problem," I said, confused. There had to be something coming up soon.

"I wanted to tell you something though," said Henry. "I heard from Daniel that you were singing folk songs with him yesterday, correct?"

"I was," I said. "Is that a problem?"

"Just a little," said Henry. "You see, I could live with the jazz honey, you know I can. I'd like rock better, but you know…but folk—it's just not hot at all. You're hot, you shouldn't be singing that stuff. You want to be keeping your image Rowena, now don't you?"

"I—uh—" I stuttered, not quite knowing what to say. Normally I would have challenged Henry, but all of my anger got drained out by Audrey. But before I could say anything, I was saved.

"Henry!" called Daniel, jogging up to us from another direction. "What are you doing out here?" I felt my heart leap and my knees instantly started to knock. I guess realizing my true feelings for Daniel was going to make this happen.

"Talking to Rowena," said Henry. "Wait—Daniel, weren't you at the bar?"

"No," said Daniel, frowning. "I thought you were!"

"Ah geez—" said Henry. "We'll talk later Rowena!" And with that he darted off, cursing, to the bar.

Daniel looked at me, smirking. "You're welcome," he said, and then walked away.

"Wait!" I called, running after him. I wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

Daniel turned around. "Mmhm?"

"Thanks," I said. "Were you really not at the bar?"

"Oh, I was at the bar," said Daniel. "But when I saw you with Henry I snuck out the back; you looked a little bewildered. What was he harping on about anyway?"

"He was a little upset about me singing the folk songs with you yesterday," I said, very flattered that Daniel would pull such a stunt to save me from his big, bad uncle.

"I see," said Daniel. "Oh well, won't stop you will it? He's just a dick."

"Yeah," I said. "Hey…is Audrey still at your house?"

"Yeah, she is," said Daniel.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Still kind of pissed," said Daniel. "I'll tell ya, you really did a number on her."

"All I did was talk to someone new," I said. "Is she really that bad?"

"Oh, she'll get over it," said Daniel, swatting his hand. "She's just a little jealous is all. She doesn't want Jack back or anything, she just wants you _completely _on her side. Plus you getting attention from her ex boyfriend is putting her off too."

"Ah," I said. "It's just that—"

"You feel bad for Jack," said Daniel. "I get it. Yeah, I personally think he's a prick, but to each their own. Audrey is overreacting."

"But—she'll get better though, right?" I asked.

"She will," said Daniel. "Trust me, you didn't lose her. If I may ask—what did you and Jack and up doing yesterday after Audrey and I split?"

"Well," I said, wondering just how to tell this story to the guy I was finding such intense feelings for. "We took a walk down to this café…went back to his apartment and hung out."

"Did you now?" asked Daniel with a smirk that frightened me. Did he know something?

"Yeah," I said quickly, trying to hide it. Could I trust Daniel with the information, or would he just go running to Audrey with it? Personally, I was itching to tell someone, but I didn't think I could trust anybody with it.

"Tell me Miss Rowena," said Daniel, rubbing his chin. "What did you two do back at his apartment? Watch TV?"

"Yep," I said. "We watched TV!"

"Really now?" said Daniel, once again making me feel _very _uncomfortable. "Because something is telling me that you guys were doing something else."

"W—what's telling you?" I stammered. Oh boy…was my face giving it away?

"Between you and me," said Daniel, looking like he was about to crack up. "There is a little hickey on your neck that your hair was doing a pretty decent job of hiding until the wind started blowing."

"Oh _shit!" _I hissed, pressing both sides of my hair to my neck.

"Rowena, it's no use, I saw it already," said Daniel, laughing softly.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch," I groaned.

"Yeah, Audrey and I will help you," said Daniel. "So…Miss Rowena…"

"Yes?" I asked, my heart pounding in my chest, dreading what question that may come next from the guy I was crushing hard on.

"Did he fuck you?" Daniel asked, outright. I felt my stomach drop and goosebumps crawled all over my skin. I felt my face get hot, but all my insides get cold. So much for a well-kept secret…maybe Audrey saw the hickey too and didn't say anything! And if she didn't, Daniel might tell her! Of course, I didn't need to say anything, because my reaction gave everything away.

Daniel was cracking up by now. "Oh, Miss Rowena!" he said. "Whatever man, it sure as hell ain't the sixties anymore, but it is in Jack's head! Love is free sister."

"Don't tell Audrey," was all that I could muster to say.

"Of course I won't," said Daniel, putting an arm around my shoulder. "I promise."

"Thanks Daniel," I said.

"No problem," said Daniel. "So…how was it?" I elbowed him in the ribs and walked off. Laughing hysterically, he caught up to me and we walked down the street. It was nice to know that Daniel wasn't as turbulent as Audrey. I knew at least I had one true friend in town that I hadn't gone and made awkward yet. But I could tell that was _just _around the bend. Not that I cared anyway. I was just going to enjoy now before I went and loused things up.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sing another song with me Rowena," said Daniel when we were sitting on a bench in a park. He had gone back home briefly to get his guitar (with me hiding in the bushes of course out of fear of a rampant Audrey seeing me), and we were now enjoying some fresh air. "Don't worry, big bad Uncle Henry won't come and find us."

"Oh, you sure now?" I asked, playing along. "I'd hate to get into trouble!"

"Miss Rowena, I think you've been in and caused enough trouble in your stay here as it is," said Daniel, still smirking. "Sing with me."

"What do you want to sing?" I asked, giving in.

"Remember when I made you like Woody Guthrie?" asked Daniel as he rummaged in his guitar case.

"Yeah," I said. Of course. _That _stupid night, how could I forget?

"Well he has a son who's just as good," said Daniel, pulling a sheet of paper out of his guitar case. "And lucky for you, I actually have the lyrics this time so you're not stumbling over everything." He handed the sheet to me and I studied it.

It was titled, _Highway in the Wind_, and it was written by a man named Arlo Guthrie. I read the lyrics over, and to me it sounded like it would be a piddly little love song, but I decided to humor Daniel. "Okay," I said. "Let's do it."

"I knew you'd warm up to me," said Daniel, tuning up his guitar. "Okay Miss Rowena, here we go." Daniel started strumming a steady rhythm; not as slow as I thought it would be. He started to sing, and looking down at my lyric sheet, I soon caught up in a harmony:

"Sail with me into the unknown void

That has no end

Swept along the open road

That don't seem to begin

Come with me a love me, Babe

I may be back again

Meantime I'll keep sailing down

This highway in the wind

Evenings just begin the days

And follows with the night

To love you and to be with you

And say that it's all right

Love me while you have me, Babe

I may be back again

Meantime I'll keep sailing down

This highway in the wind

There's times I feel like going

And there's times I want to stay

Times that I ain't feeling well

And times I feel ok

Now you have time to love me, Babe

And I may have time agian

Meantime I'll keep sailing down

This highway in the wind

The fortune teller tells me

I have somewhere to go

I look and try to understand

And wonder how she knows

So I must be going now

I'm losing time my friend

Looking for a rainbow

Down this highway in the wind"

As Daniel and I sang, the lyrics that I thought would be hokey and cheesy were lovely in context of the melody and our harmonies. It was almost as if we were singing it to each other, rather than just with each other. Of course, I couldn't keep my heart from soaring.

The song finished and we just sat there on the bench; it was the same feeling as one has after making love. We were blissful, emotionally spent, and relaxed. After a moment I looked up at Daniel, who had a look of contentment. Then I spoke.

"Daniel, why do you sing folk music?" I asked.

Daniel looked over at me and smiled. "I reckon the same reason you sing your jazz," he said. "It makes me feel good; it's personal to me."

"Yeah, I get that," I said.

"I'd be just as upset as you if someone tried to make me sing something other than what I want to," said Daniel. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I like rock n' roll and all, but that's not really where it's at with me…dig?"

"Uh…yeah…dig," I said, not used to that way of talking yet. "What is it about it that draws you to it though?"

"In my humble opinion," said Daniel, scooting in closer to me. "It's the most personal type of music there is out there. Think about it Rowena—what is more personal and close than a man—or a woman—just sitting down with an old, beat-up acoustic guitar and singing? That's what drew me to it. People like Bob Dylan and Woody Guthrie just seem so in touch with themselves."

"I haven't gotten to listening to much of that yet," I said. "But…I suppose so."

"Rowena, you have to come by my place when Audrey's not there—or just not pissed at you—and listen to my record collection," said Daniel. "You'll be enlightened. But only if you want to. I know you're stuck on your jazz."

"No, I'd like to see another side of things," I said. Yes, I did like jazz music, but I felt this crazy pull to this folk music. I wasn't sure if it was because of Daniel, or just because it was new to me, but Daniel was right—there definitely was something about it.

"Great, we'll do that sometime," said Daniel. After a bit of a pause, he said, "It's nice out today."

"Yeah," I said back. Great, the weather…can't get any better than this, can it? It was silent for a while after that; I don't think either of us had anything to say.

"So…" Daniel started up again. "Rowena, can I ask you something? And will you promise you won't get mad?"

"Sure," I said, skeptical. "What's up?"

"Do you have feelings for Jack?" asked Daniel, looking like he was preparing for a blow.

"Oh, God no," I said. "Not at all. And you can stop looking at me like that, Daniel, I'm not mad."

"Okay," said Daniel. "Just checking…cause that could complicate things a lot."

"It's not any more complicated than it needs to be right now," I said, not helping but to notice how relieved Daniel looked now that he knew for sure that I didn't like Jack. As pissed at Audrey as I was now, I sure as hell hoped that she was right about Daniel liking me.

"Good," said Daniel. There was another long silence again that consisted of Daniel distantly plucking at his guitar strings and me just staring into space. "I mean—not good, really, cause it shouldn't be complicated at all…uhg…you know what I mean."

I giggled. Flustered Daniel was cute, and I had never seen him any way other than cool and collected before. "Yeah, I know," I said. "So…what about you and Audrey?" I didn't know why I asked it—it just sort of slipped out. Maybe I just wanted to get it off my chest because Jack had put the idea in my head, but I regretted the words as soon as they slipped out of my mouth.

Daniel gave a bark of laughter that made me jump; it was quite a change from his earlier mood. "Oh, me and _Audrey?_" he said. "Hell no! I've known her since we were kids, she's like my s_ister _man! That's fucking incest!"

"Ah, okay," I said, a little taken aback, but relieved nonetheless. "I mean…I kind of thought you did. You just seem to hate Jack a little more than a good friend would in this situation, but I'm wrong, obviously."

"Nah, I just never liked him," said Daniel. "And not because of Audrey…we just never got along. Nothing more than that."

"Okay," I said. "I just—wanna know about everything here…it'd help with the situation I guess to know all the facts."

"Right you are ma'am," said Daniel. "The facts."

"So, O Factual One," I said. "What else is there to do around here?"

"It's a big city Miss Rowena," said Daniel. "Just follow along with me and I'll show you everything there is to know."

"Yes sir!" I said, leaping up out of the bench. Why I did that, I had no clue, but my embarrassment was stifled when Daniel stood up laughing.

"Well ma'am," he said, trying to sound proper, but not really pulling it off. "Why don't you come along with me and we'll go looking for troub—I mean—fun!"

"Isn't your fun always trouble?" I asked.

"Hey, I _never _finished saying that!" said Daniel, brandishing his guitar at me. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal, sir," I said, fake saluting. "Come on, before your big, bad uncle comes and finds you to work, and then yells at me for singing the God-forbidden folk music!"

"Well then Miss Rowena, we'd better be off then," said Daniel. He slung his guitar behind his back with his strap Johnny Cash-style and held out his hand to me. I took his hand, and he proceeded to take off his cap, smush it on my own head somehow getting around all of my crazy hair, and sling his arm around my shoulders. The both of us walked down the streets of Manhattan like two drunks, laughing and stumbling along the way. Yes, it was bound to be a great afternoon.

_Daniel's P.O.V., later:_

Later that night, I quietly snuck back into my house, careful not to attract the attention of my uncle or Audrey, if she was still there. Of course I was still a little too giddy to care; spending _that _much time with Rowena today was just fantastic. She was just the best. Beautiful, funny, talented, sweet…but she didn't really see it in herself. I swore to myself that I would make her see one day. If she wasn't the one for me, I'd be wasting my whole life.

I didn't see Henry downstairs; good, he was probably upstairs sleeping, but I still had no idea if Audrey was still here or not. I mean, if she was still here, it's not like she had to know that I was fraternizing with "the enemy" anyway. I thought it was just too silly and dumb the way Audrey lashed out at poor, new-kid-in-town Rowena, but hey, I guess that's just women for you. Of course, no sooner did I make it to my room when the light flashed on and I saw Audrey standing by the door, so close to me that I nearly knocked her to the ground.

"Christ woman, what gives?" I asked in shock. "I'm sorry I was out all day, I was busy in the bar." Quick lie, like I said before, she didn't have to know anything.

"Oh, really?" asked Audrey, sounding scarily skeptical. "Because I stopped by to say 'hello' after you left—" her voice was rising steadily—"and when I saw Henry, I asked for you, and _he _said that you were out hanging around with that _skank _Rowena Morgan!"

"Ah," I said, a little lost for words. "Well then—I guess I lied just there."

"Hell yeah, you did!" said Audrey. "Daniel, come on man, you know better than to hang out with her! She'll be out to seduce you too!"

"No, Audrey, _you _come on," I said forcefully. "If you knew me at all then you'd know that I don't need any extra seducing from her!"

"You need to just forget about her," said Audrey. "She was out with Jack—she'll only break your heart."

"Audrey, just because she was out with Jack doesn't mean she's in love with him," I said, getting impatient. "Look at us—we hang out all the time, but neither of us is in love with the other! Right?"

"Right," said Audrey, with a nasty look on her face. "But—"

"No 'buts'!" I snapped. I felt weird—it wasn't like me to get this worked up and…dare I say it…mad. I was usually the cool, calm, and collected one, but not today. I needed to sort this out if it killed me. "Calm now Audrey?"

"A little," said Audrey, looking and sounding a little more sedated.

"Good," I said. "Now, as I was saying, Rowena _may _have slept with Jack, but—"

"Rowena _WHAT?!" _Audrey shrieked, snapping up.

Ah…maybe I would get killed after all. "Oh shit…" I hissed.

"How long did you know?" asked Audrey frantically, sounding like she was about to cry. "Did that little slut tell you?"

"Yes Audrey, Rowena told me, okay?" I said. "She confided in me and I broke her trust. And she ain't a slut, dig?"

"Oh, you're just in denial," said Audrey. "You're in love with Rowena, and now knowing that she went and fucked Jackass is breaking your heart! Dan, do yourself a favor and just forget about her. She's not worth your time."

"I'm not in denial," I said. I had to admit, just thinking about Rowena with another man, especially Jack who I hated with nearly every fiber of my soul, chilled me to the bone, but somehow I knew that Rowena could still be the one. "Audrey, I think it's you who's in denial."

"Oh yeah?" laughed Audrey, her eyes flashing. "Please, do tell!"

"Okay, I will, sister," I said, puffing up confidently. "You're in denial that you may still have feelings of some demented kind for your ex-boyfriend, and you _just _discovered this when you found out that your newest best friend Rowena came along and hung out with your ex-boyfriend Jack, and then it got cemented even more into your _silly _little head when you found out that Rowena had relations of the sexual kind with Jack!"

"I do _not _still have feelings for Jack!" Audrey snapped.

"Yeah sister, that's what you said the last two times," I said, crossing my arms.

"But this time it's different, I'm done with Jackass!" said Audrey.

"Whatever you say Audrey," I said. "Just give Rowena a break."

"Give her a break?" yelled Audrey. "Oh, Daniel, I'm off to set that little bitch straight once and for all!" With that, she leapt round me and rushed out the door.

"Oh no you don't, get the hell back here!" I yelled, hoping to God that Henry didn't wake up or he was still at the bar.

Make me!" yelled Audrey, who was already out the door.

"Fine," I said simply. I made my way outside, slammed the door shut, and grabbed Audrey by the collar of her shirt. She squealed, but I caught her. "What now? Come on Audrey, you're better than to do anything to Rowena, and you know you won't anyway!"

"Then why did you catch me?" asked Audrey. I was actually at a loss for that one, so I didn't answer. "Listen Daniel, you need to get rid of this soft spot for Rowena and let her have what she deserves."

"Listen Audrey," I said, mocking her. "You need to get over it! Rowena's her own woman; she can do whatever she wants. It's not like you and Jack are still dating, and the last time I checked, you and Rowena aren't dating either."

"It's not about that," said Audrey. "She was supposed to be on my side. And last time I checked, you were too."

"Audrey, would you feel better if I went with you so you could _calmly _talk this out with Rowena?" I asked, hoping that this would work.

Audrey sighed. "Fine," she said.

"You promise you'll be calm?" I asked.

"Yes," said Audrey, sounding defeated.

"Okay then," I said. I let go of Audrey's shirt and let her walk beside me. I hoped that I could be a good enough mediator in this—I was fully prepared for a total meltdown on both ends.

_Rowena's P.O.V.:_

I was still full of excitement as I headed around the corner to the house. It wasn't that late out, so when I saw the light to Audrey's bedroom was off, I knew she wasn't home yet. I thanked my lucky stars. Just before I was able to touch the door, a voice behind me whispered, "Rowena!"

I wheeled around, my heart racing, to see Jack standing behind me. "Hey Jack," I said. "What are you doing here? Audrey could come back any minute."

"I saw you walking alone and I wanted to follow you home to make sure you didn't get hurt," said Jack. "Sounds creepy…but you get it all."

"Yeah, I do," I said, smiling.

"Is everything okay?" asked Jack.

"Not too bad," I said. "I had a whole day hanging out with Daniel."

"Sounds like a fairytale," said Jack, sarcastically. "And? How'd it go?"

"Jack, he doesn't have a crush on Audrey," I said. "I think he's starting to make it clear to me that he likes me…but that could just be wishful thinking."

"Look, Rowena, I'm sorry about what I said about Audrey and Daniel wanting each other," said Jack. "I—I was feeling insecure and I was trying to rub it off on someone…the talk we had later made me see what was really up. I feel really bad about hurting you."

"Jack, you didn't hurt me," I said. "Trust me, I saw that it was possible…"

"Is Audrey still pissed?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, she's been staying with Daniel," I said.

"I see," said Jack. "Who's side is he on then?"

"He's making me think he's on my side, but who knows what he's telling Audrey back there," I said. "He could be laughing at me for all I know."

"Nah Rowena, Daniel wouldn't laugh at you," said Jack. "We may have bad blood, but once Daniel counts you as a friend, you're always gonna be his friend. You can tell he never counted me, can't ya?" Jack laughed and smirked.

"Yeah," I said. Jack was just so pleasant to be around; I really did like him. I just wished that this whole mess with Audrey would clear up soon. She had to see, that aside from his relationship faults, that Jack was a genuine man. Suddenly, I heard voices and footsteps. "Hey, Jack, you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah—oh…shit," said Jack, who was facing the direction the noise was coming from.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning around. To my worst fear, I saw a confident but frightened Daniel approaching the scene with a _furious _looking Audrey. I could tell that this meant business.


	13. Chapter 13

"Damn," said Jack, dipping out of the way behind me.

"That's not gonna help you Jack," I said, shoving him back next to me.

"Damn right it's not gonna!" yelled Audrey who was storming over, Daniel—who was looking uncharacteristically like a nervous wreck—in tow. "Are you two out to do it again? Huh?"

"D—do what?" asked Jack, who was trembling.

"Oh, come on Jackass, you know perfectly damn well what!" said Audrey. Then her dark eyes flashed over my direction. "Perhaps you know, slut!"

"What the hell did you call me?" I shrieked.

"Audrey, I thought we said no name-calling!" said Daniel.

"Hey, she called me 'Jackass' and you didn't say anything!" whined Jack.

"That's because I still don't like you," said Daniel. "But I guess in the interest of being fair—Audrey, no name-calling to a_nyone." _

"I'll say whatever the hell I want here!" said Audrey. "So I'll get back to my original question—Rowena, are you off to screw Jack again?"

_"Daniel!" _I yelled. I knew it had to be him that told her; I knew enough about Audrey that if she knew what had happened the first time I came home that night, she would have called me out then and there. But why would he have told her?

"Rowena, I'm sorry, it slipped out, I didn't mean to tell her!" said Daniel, and he did look very sorry and hurt.

"I don't care if the Tooth Fairy told me, someone here is going down!" said Audrey.

"Hey man, you touch her and you're dead, ya hear?" said Jack, coming in front of me and shielding me.

"Oho!" jeered Audrey. "What Jackass, you in love with _her _now?" Daniel's eyes narrowed and flashed.

"No, I'm not," said Jack. "But let me tell you something about Rowena—she's a kind, good, understanding girl who isn't afraid to do whatever the hell she wants to do! Yeah, you _warned _her about me, but she wanted to see if I was a person after all anyway! So shove it, Audrey!"

Audrey looks positively speechless that her seemingly spineless ex-boyfriend would stick up for me to her like that. I was speechless too; it was hard to say just what I felt.

"Well now…" said Daniel, stepping into the middle of us. "Are we all done now?"

"No, we're not," I said, surprising everyone, even me. "I've yet to put my two cents in."

"Be my guest Rowena," said Audrey, seething.

"Audrey, is it really your business what I do with my life?" I began. "Sure, maybe sleeping with Jack was a _little _too far, but hey, I did it, and I don't regret it either! I happen to like Jack—not as a boyfriend—but as a good friend and someone I can talk to without getting mixed up in all this shit! He understands me and he's sweet and thoughtful, and yeah, you both breaking up and getting back together wasn't the smartest thing in the word, but he's one of the most genuine people I've met here! So if you're gonna be pissed at me for making friends, then I guess you're just being a bitch!"

"Oh, _am _I?" Audrey hissed.

"Girls, just chill the fuck out, okay?" said Daniel. "And Jack. Can't this just end? Audrey, this is so petty!" There was a second of silence where all four of us glared at each other (mostly Audrey, Jack, and I) and then _somebody _said one rude word, and it was off from there! It was impossible to hear who was shouting what, or at who; it was just a mass orgy of very loud and _very _angry words. The only one who wasn't trying to attack anyone else was Daniel, acting as peacemaker, although at the time it seemed like a bit of a lost cause.

I felt a handful of pebbles that Audrey flung hit me in the face (and I'm sure several got stuck in my hair), so I bent down, got a handful of pebbles myself, and threw some back at her. Jack was screaming furiously at Audrey, and trying to get Daniel into the mix. Daniel looked like he had given up on trying to stop the insanity; he was just standing there like a rock. Of course the energy was so high that I—or anyone else there—didn't care. We all continued yelling and screaming at each other; not to mention throwing things as Audrey had started. We were all so distracted, in fact, that we didn't see Daniel getting ready to shout over all of our swearing and other assorted rudely-used words.

"Hey—everybody _shut up!" _Daniel bellowed over the mess. The other three of us froze—Audrey gripping me by my shoulders, mid-shake. She swiftly let me go and looked up at Daniel looking like a naughty child.

"Uh…Rowena, you've got a little—" said Jack, brushing pebbles out of my hair. I jerked him away violently and looked at Daniel as well.

"Okay," said Daniel, a little calmer. "Now that we're all quiet…Rowena, I'm sorry that I told Audrey that you and Jack had sex. Audrey, I'm sorry I committed the grand sin of hanging out with Rowena—still don't get it—and Jack, I'm sorry I'm such an asshole. Do any of you have something to say—calmly?"

"Yes," I said, not quite sure why I felt like still being snarky after all of that. "Audrey, I'm sorry you're being such an astronomical bitch!"

"Rowena!" said Daniel. "Please—be mature."

"Sorry," I grumbled.

"But what have you got to say for yourself?" asked Audrey. "I can't stay at Daniel's forever you know."

"You're right," I said simply.  
"Wha—I am?" said Audrey, looking genuinely surprised that I would agree with her under the circumstances.

"Yeah, you are," I said. "You should come back home. Only thing is I don't think we can stand to be living in the same room or under the same roof until this whole mess blows over—which it will."

"What are you saying?" asked Audrey, intrigued but impatient.

"I'm saying that since we can't stand to be in the same room together, maybe I should move out for a little while," I said. "I mean, you obviously don't want me here, right?"

"I—" Audrey started, taken aback and looking a little reluctant. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I don't."

"Okay then, it's settled," I said. "I'll go up and get my stuff. I'll also write your dad a note; he'll understand."

"Yeah, he will," said Audrey. "And you better be sure he'll side with me!"

"Well, you're his daughter, of course he will," I said.

"Rowena, what are you doing?" asked Daniel.

"Moving out, what does it look like?" I asked.

"Oh, please," Audrey scoffed, but some of her fire lost. "Where are you gonna go?"

"She's welcome to stay with me," said Jack, stepping up before Daniel was able to say anything—which he looked like he was going to.

"Oh, just what you need Jackass, more sex," said Audrey.

"It ain't about that," said Jack. "It's about a friend helping another friend."

"It actually makes sense," Daniel cut in, surprising me. He turned to Audrey. "You, Jack, and I are the only people Rowena really knows here; you two can't possibly stay together right now, and she can't stay with me because, let's face it, no one, especially Rowena, wants to live under the same roof as Henry. Jack is the only logical answer right now."

"Exactly," I said. "So Audrey? Will you let me into your house now?"

"I—I guess so," said Audrey, still sounding a little dazed. She stepped aside and I walked forward to open the front door to the house. I walked in and went straight up to Audrey's room. Of course this wouldn't be permanent; if anything, I was doing this to give Audrey a slap of reality and maybe she'd come around. I gathered up my clothes and stuffed them in the suitcase I moved in with. I didn't want to wake up Paul or Nancy, so I took a piece of paper and scribbled down a note that stated why I was leaving, where I was going, and that this would definitely be a temporary thing until Audrey stopped acting the way she was acting. I assured them that this _really _wasn't a big deal and wrote to Paul that I would still be doing the gigs at Henry's bar and would practice with him and the band.

I walked back down with my suitcase and left the note on the kitchen table. When I got back outside, Daniel, Audrey, and Jack were still standing outside, not speaking and just staring at me.

"Uh…Rowena, let me help you with that," said Jack bashfully, taking my suitcase from me.

"Well," said Audrey, looking blank. "I guess you two will have all the time you need together."

"Chill out Audrey," said Daniel. "Rowena, are you okay?" He looked genuinely worried about me; like he thought I had finally cracked or something. Of course I hadn't—I was thinking the clearest as I had ever thought since I came to New York. But something in Daniel's eyes made me worry for him as well.

"I'm fine Daniel," I said. "I just need space from all of this. Come on Jack; let's get back to your place before it gets too late."

"Oh…okay," said Jack. The two of us started to walk off. Audrey remained silent, but not Daniel.

"Hey, Rowena, wait!" he shouted, stopping me and Jack.

I turned around. "Yes?" I asked.

Daniel looked like he was fumbling for words; he wasn't his usual witty, smart-aleky self at all. After a few moments of searching for words, he finally said, "I'll…I'll see you later, Rowena."

"See you," I said, suddenly feeling empty. I nodded to Jack and without so much as a word of goodbye from Audrey, we walked off into the night. It was weird…I knew I'd be back soon enough, but it felt like I'd never see either of them again. Especially the way that Daniel said goodbye to me. That really got me deep . I was starting to get convinced that he had some sort of feeling for me; maybe not the kind I had for him, but it was possible. Just the look on his face when I announced that I would be leaving for just a little while looked like it broke his heart, and even may have convinced a passerby who knew nothing of the situation that I would be gone for good.

"Audrey will turn around," said Jack, sensing my distress, but the wrong source of it. "I know you'll be back with her in no time."

"Do you still wanna get back with her?" I asked as Jack tried hailing cabs.

"Nah," said Jack. "That ship's sailed. I gave up on her after you and I had that first talk the other day."

"I'm glad I could help," I said. After the third time Jack had failed to hail a cab, I took it upon myself and got one on my first try. Jack rolled his eyes, but I could not produce the usual smug look I would usually have on my face. I was too distraught about Daniel.

"So Rowena, what are you gonna do about Daniel?" asked Jack as we climbed in the cab.

"I dunno," I said. "I know how I feel about him…but maybe I'll wait until all this crap blows over before I try anything. It's funny. I was so bold about showing Mr. Holland back home how I felt about him, but with Daniel—it's just so different for some reason."

"Maybe guys your age are out of your comfort zone," said Jack in an attempt to brighten the mood. He succeeded; I actually cracked a smile.

"Do you think I did the right thing Jack?" I asked. "Ya know—moving out for a bit?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "You and Audrey just need space from each other. Audrey even looked a little down when you left."

"I noticed," I said. "She just needed a slap of reality."

"Agreed," said Jack. The cab stopped at his apartment complex and we both got out, Jack still being a gentleman and carrying my suitcase. "Well, this thing is going up the stairs."

"I can help carry it if you want," I said as we walked over to the old staircase.

"Nah, I've got it man," said Jack. "I think this damn thing needs wheels though."

"Here Jack, let me at least grab the other end," I said, going for the end he wasn't holding. Jack gave up and let me help him carry the suitcase up the three flights of stairs and to his room. Once we finally got in, we both collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

"Rowena…" gasped Jack. "What the hell do you have in that thing?"

"Clothes…" I said, out of breath.

"Goddammit," said Jack. "Well…we're here. It's late, we should probably get some sleep."

"Okay," I said. "I can take the couch, it pulls out, right?"

"It does," said Jack. "But don't worry about it, I can take the couch."

"Jack, this is your place," I said. "You should have the bed."

"Ha!" said Jack, pointing a finger at me. "You're right Rowena, it _is _my house, and therefore, by the command from under my roof, you shall have the bed, because my house, _my _rules!"

I looked at him, not saying anything but still insisting on the couch without words.

"Okay…you can have the couch if you really want it," mumbled Jack.

"Thanks," I said.

"But tomorrow night you get the bed," said Jack.

"Fine," I said. "Good deal."

"We ain't gonna share, are we?" asked Jack with a joking smirk.

"Nope," I said. "That's not gonna happen again, seriously."

"I know," said Jack. "I was just kidding."

"Good," I giggled. "Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?" asked Jack.

"Thanks for taking me in," I said. "You didn't have to get involved in all this shit, but you did, and it means a lot."

"No problem Rowena," said Jack. "That's what friends are for. And you're my first real friend in a long time." We looked into each other's eyes for a moment and I saw a truthfulness that was hard to find in a lot of people. It was different than what I saw in Daniel's eyes; it was easier to read in Jack. And then—by some stupid split decision made equally by both of us—something broke in the air and we were kissing each other like the other night.

_Oh well, _I thought. Stress relief…yeah…maybe that's what we needed tonight. I let myself go limp as all the panic and hard feelings of the night melted away with Jack's touch.

_Daniel's P.O.V._

Well…that night was done. Rowena had split for Jack, and Audrey was still standing in front of her house in pure shock. Should I have comforted her? It was torn; she was a bitch to Rowena for something that was really nothing, but she was my friend too. There had to be an easier way. Watching Rowena leave was harder than it should have been as well. Yes, she was only going to be a few blocks away and she would come back, but seeing her walk off with another guy…especially Jack…just hit me hard. I didn't want her to fall for him; not only because I hated Jack with everything I had, but because I loved Rowena with the same amount. Maybe it was for the best for her to go with Jack for a little while—it wasn't like I wouldn't see her again—but it still sat like a rock in my heart.

"Audrey, you okay?" I decided to ask.

"Oh, fine," said Audrey, who had seemed to have lost some of her fire from before. "The bitch is gone with my ex, and I have my own room back. It's great."

"Whatever you say," I said.

"How are you?" asked Audrey. "Your little lady love is off with another. I told you not to trust her."

I grew cold. "Shut up, Audrey," I said in a split-second change of character, and walked away to my own house, leaving Audrey just standing there. Yes, I was angry. Rowena wouldn't do anything stupid; she knew better. I knew I'd get her someday, Jack or no Jack. I didn't turn back to Audrey as I walked on. I knew I'd have to face the music tomorrow, but I didn't care. A visit to Rowena would cure all the crap Audrey would give me in the morning.

"Wow, that bad, huh?" I heard Audrey call tauntingly. I stopped for a moment, contemplating to say something, but I shook my head and walked on. But I wasn't good at all.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack and I were both lying in his bed the next morning, staring at the ceiling. "Hey Jack?" I asked.

Jack rolled over. "Yeah?" he replied.

"Why the hell does this keep happening to us?" I asked back.

"I think we both really need to get laid," said Jack. "By people other than ourselves." I laughed. "Maybe so," I said. I sat up in the bed and looked at the sunlight shining in through the window from outside. It was nice and quiet out and it was peaceful inside. "I just think this shouldn't be a habit."

"Nah," said Jack. "Hit it and quit it." I shot him a rude look but he smirked back; I couldn't be disappointed at that look. "But something tells me it keeps happening because of Audrey."

"Eh, don't really care much," I said. Just then, the phone by the bed rang. It was on Jack's side, so he picked it up.

"Hello?" Jack answered. "Oh! Oh Mr. Laurence…sir…yeah, yeah, she's right here. Oh, she's fine, she just woke up. Because she just walked in! Wow Mr. Laurence, you know me better than that! Yeah…yeah, I guess you're right…but still! Okay…yeah, she can talk. I'll give her the phone." A still stunned-looking Jack handed me the phone. Of course it was Paul; I just wondered what he had to say to me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rowena!" said Paul, sounding cheerful, thankfully. "How are you kid, everything okay?"

"Uh…yeah, yeah, everything's fine," I said. "How're things with Audrey?"

"She hasn't come out of her room yet," said Paul. "To be honest I think she's a little hurt, but she needed the tough love. You a_re _coming back once you girls make up, right?"

"Of course I am," I said. "I just thought some space would benefit all of us."

"You're right," said Paul. "So we're still on to play on Saturday?"

"Yeah, we are," I said. "Everything's gonna be normal, don't worry about it."

"I hope so," said Paul. "I just wanted to check in on you Rowena; I saw your note and tried to get something out of Audrey, but she really wouldn't tell me anything. I tracked Daniel down and he told me everything, and I got very worried about you. I'm glad everything's okay."

"Thanks Paul," I said. "I'll see you later then?"

"Any time you want kid," said Paul. "Just…be careful with Jack. He's an odd guy."

I laughed. "I'll be careful," I said.

"Okay Rowena," said Paul. "I have to go now—we miss you around here."

"I miss you guys too," I said. "But I'll be back soon, I promise."

"All right," said Paul. "Goodbye Rowena, see you soon."

"Bye Paul," I said. Paul hung up the phone, and I handed it back over to Jack so he could put it back on the receiver. "He was just wondering what was going on," I said to him.

"Didn't he see the note you left him?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, he did, but he just wanted to talk to me," I said.

"Okay then," said Jack. "So…what do you wanna do today?"

"I haven't really thought about it," I said. "Anything you like doing around here?" "I mean…" started Jack. "I really don't do much…well, there's always that café again, if you're interested. We can grad breakfast if you want."

"Yeah, why not, let's go," I said. Jack and I showered (separately; I made it so—no more sex!) and dressed before we left. After we were all ready, the two of us headed down the old, rickety staircase again and walked down to the café that Jack and I had gone to the other day. It would be nice to finally have a day of peace and quiet the whole day through. But it just seemed so impossible…there was something in the air.

We got to the café and took our seats. "Here we go," said Jack. "Cozy?"

I laughed, trying to shake my bad feeling. "Yeah, it's nice," I said.

"What can I get you kids?" asked the middle-aged waitress who approached out table.

"I'll just have a coffee," I said. The waitress turned to Jack.

"Same here, coffee," said Jack.

"Cream or sugar?" asked the waitress, scribbling on her pad.

"I'll have both," I said.

"And you sir?" asked the waitress. She seemed to be chewing on a wad of gum, but when I looked out of curiosity, I couldn't see anything. I was desperate for a distraction from my negativity.

"Nah, I'll take it black," said Jack.

"I'll be right with you two," drawled the waitress, walking off.

"Rowena, are you okay?" asked Jack. "You seem a little tense. Was it Paul?"

"No, I'm fine," I said. "It's just…I dunno, I just feel weird. Must be everything that's going on."

"Okay," said Jack, shrugging. "You can tell me if something's bugging you though."

"I will if I need to," I said. Of course, it wasn't long after I said that when my worst fears were realized.

"Well, if it isn't Rowena!" came an exclamation from across the room. I painstakingly looked up to see none other than Henry strutting over to the table Jack and I were sitting at. "What are you doing here honey?"

"Trying to get a coffee," I said through gritted teeth. Why did he have to come before the coffee?

"Man that sounds good sugar," said Henry, sitting down uncomfortably close beside me. "I think I'll get one myself; care if I join you?"

"Well, you just did, so…why the hell not?" I said, really holding my temper back.

"Okay then!" said Henry brightly. He turned to look at Jack. "So, who are you? Are you Rowena's boyfriend?"

"N—no sir," said Jack, looking like he was thinking about doing damage to Henry.

"Ah, I see," said Henry. "Best to keep our little starlet single and available anyway!" Jack growled little, but I shot him a look. The waitress came back with Jack's and my coffee, and Henry pounced her before she could even so much as set the mugs down. "Well hey there sweetie!" he said.

"Oh boy, a charmer," drawled the waitress. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a nice hot cup of coffee as well," said Henry, inching a little closer.

"Cream or sugar?" asked the waitress.

"Just cream," said Henry. "I'll find we have enough sugar over here already." He leered at me. Jack made a move to come over to him, but I kicked him under the table. He sat back down with his arms crossed and look of suppressed pain on his face.

"Be right with you sir," said the waitress. As she walked away, she muttered, "Damn customers always hitting on me…" Oh boy woman, little did you know.

"So Rowena, what are you doing out on this fine morning?" asked Henry.

"Just hanging out with a friend," I said after a much-needed sip of coffee.

"Oh, wait, I know you!" said Henry brightly, pointing at Jack. "You're Danny's friend, aren't you?"

"Yeah…sure, a _friend," _a less-than-happy Jack grunted.

"Oh, I see," said Henry. "Now son, I never saw it in Danny before, but if you're two grown men who want to be involved in a more-than-friendly way, I guess that's—"

"_No," _said Jack through gritted teeth. "_Not. Like. That." _

"Ah…" said Henry. "Right, sorry about that son. So Rowena, how's that coffee?"

"Good," I said.

"Paul told me about your little tiff with his daughter," said Henry again. "What a shame…you two were cute together." Jack banged his fist on the table. "Something the matter son?" Henry asked.

"He's fine," I said. "Jack, you shouldn't have gotten your coffee black."

"I think I'm fine Rowena," said Jack.

"Whatever you say," I said.

"So Rowena, I can't wait to see you perform again on Saturday," said Henry. "This week has been way too long!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," I said. "And yeah…yeah, it'll be nice to perform."

"And I'm sure your boyfriend will be there?" asked Henry.

"I'm not her boyfriend," said Jack.

"Oh, right, we did discuss that, didn't we?" said Henry. The waitress came back with Henry's coffee and walked away before Henry could say anything more. He took a sip and nodded. "Now that's some good coffee," he said.

"Is Daniel down at the bar?" I asked.

"Well duh, who would be if I'm not?" Henry asked, laughing. "Come on Rowena, just cause you're pretty doesn't mean you're dumb!" He patted my knee and I tried to scoot away, but I was already up against the wall.

"Rowena, lemme give you some cash so you can go up and pay, I want to get some fresh air," said Jack, holding out a few bucks still looking like he'd go up and pop Henry one any second. I wasn't sure if leaving him alone with Henry was the best thing in the world, but it was better than me being alone with him so I took the cash and headed to the front counter.

"Who in the hell is that creepy old guy over there?" asked the waitress as I handed her the money. "I think he was hitting on me."

"He's your worst nightmare," I said. I didn't even bother telling her that it was me he was hitting on; it didn't seem to matter here. "Sorry you had to deal with him, I didn't know he was gonna be here."

"Not a problem," said the waitress. "It seems like you have to deal with him more."

"Yeah, tell me about it," I said. I dug in my pocket and pulled out a couple of singles. "Here, for your troubles."

"Thanks," said the waitress. "I'd hurry up and get back to the table if I were you; your friend looks about ready to beat the creep up."

"Shit," I hissed and turned around. Sure enough, Jack was on the edge of his seat while Henry was sitting, talking about s_omething. _"Yeah, thanks ma'am." I rushed right over to the table and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. He jumped, and then looked up at me.

"Ready to go Jack?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's get outta here," said Jack. "Don't wait up Henry."

"It was nice seeing you kids," said Henry, seemingly oblivious to Jack's anger. "Oh, and Rowena? Don't you be drinking too much coffee now; it'll ruin your figure."

"_Thank you _Henry, I'll be sure to remember that," I said, shoving Jack out of his seat and out the door before he could clobber Henry. "Jack and I have to be going now, we have things to do."

"I'm sure you do sugar," said Henry. "Have a nice day now, can't wait to see you perform on Saturday!"

"Right," I said, ushering a flaming mad Jack out the door, or at least trying to. "See you!" Jack and I were finally outside, away from Henry. "I'm surprised he didn't follow us outside," I said as Jack and I walked down the road.

"He's lucky he didn't," said Jack. "And he's also lucky you kept me away from him too, I would have beat him limb from limb."

"Jack, I thank you for your loyalty, but you need to keep your temper around him," I said. "He's a little scary when he's angry."

"Has he been angry around you?" asked Jack, cutting in front of me and bracing his hands on my shoulders. He looked truly concerned.

"Yeah, I sang something he didn't want me to sing," I said. "But don't worry, it was only one time and it wasn't for very long…just words. I just want to make sure he doesn't lose it at you; he may let loose a little more."

"I wouldn't feel any shame," said Jack, walking beside me again. "What a sleaze…and he and Daniel are related?"

"Yeah," I said. I stopped and smiled. "But I thought you didn't like Daniel?"

"I—I don't," said Jack. "But…they're different. Daniel's just an ass, but Henry's a sleaze. I can't see Daniel being that creepy to anyone, least of all you."

"You're right," I said. "Man, I hope he doesn't follow us to that café again…"

"Me either," said Jack. "Come on Rowena, let's bop around town a bit, I need to blow off some steam."

"Come on grumpy, let's walk," I said. Jack rolled his eyes and walked with me. I could tell he still was a little on the pissed-off side, but it was okay. He'd calm down soon enough.

_Daniel's P.O.V._

I was scrubbing the bar down when Henry walked into the place in a bit of a huff. Oh boy, I thought. What the hell could this be? "Hey there Henry, something wrong?" I asked, tossing the rag back into the bucket of water.

"I'll tell you what kid, that Rowena chick," said Henry. "Is a living, breathing, pain in the ass."

"Oh?" I said. "Do tell." What could she have possibly done now?

"Well, it's not that it's her exactly," said Henry, sitting at the bar. "Its her stupid new friend she's hanging around."

"Ah, Jack?" I asked. I could only imagine how Jack would react if Henry was being fresh to Rowena around him. "Well, what about him?"

"Being a prick, I dunno," sneered Henry. "And what have you been doing all this time Danny, huh? Lazing around?"

"Uh…no sir," I said, frowning. "I've been working." Seriously, what was this dude's problem? I always found it hard to believe we were related to each other.

"Well, good," said Henry. "You're a good kid, Danny."

"I'd like to think so, sir," I said, serving Henry up a mug of beer. The only thing that could possibly shut him up.

"Sure can't wait for Saturday though," said Henry, sipping the beer. "I'll tell ya kid, that Rowena…wow! What a fox!"

"Hey man, don't talk about her like that!" I snapped. Henry's burning look at me shut me up, but I stared him down all the same. I wasn't gonna just sit quietly while Henry was being a sleaze.

"Daniel, listen to me, and listen to me good," said Henry, an inch assay from my face. "This is something your dear father never taught you before he died—women are _nothing. _Rowena doesn't deserve my or anyone's respect; all she does is sing a pretty little tune, shake her ass, and I get money out of it. She's a chick, and that's all she will ever be. If you get your hands on a chick, do her good for a couple nights, and then scram outta there. And, whatever you do, _ do not _give her a minute for her to think you like, or dare I say, respect her. Got me?"

"Henry, you're a nut," I said. "Hey man, take over, I gotta do something." I threw him the towel I was cleaning the bar with and walked out into the dining room.

"Where you going kid?" asked Henry.

"None of your business Henry," I said. I was pretty angry that my own uncle would have the nerve to say that crap to me, but what could I do…it was Henry. I knew I needed to find Rowena and convince her to get out of doing her gigs at the bar though. I knew that since Henry had her there, she had an unofficial contract with that dirty old joint, and as long as she was here, she would not be able to go anywhere else to sing. She was Henry's girl, whether she was ready to admit it or not. I figured if no one else was gonna knock some sense into her, why not me? I walked out of the bar, leaving Henry looking slightly pissed off holding the rag I had thrown at him. As I stepped outside, I took in the fresh air and trucked on. First order of business—find Rowena.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack and I made our way back to his apartment after a couple hours; Henry had pretty much killed our mood to have a good day out. Jack was sitting on the beanbag chair by the little TV in the living room and I was sprawled out on the couch. It was a boring, quiet atmosphere. We weren't really talking to each other at all; we were just sitting around. It was completely silent until there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Who in the hell could that be?" I asked.

"Uhg…hope it's not the landlord," said Jack, getting up to answer the door. "I don't have the rent money yet." He got to the door and opened it for both of us to see Daniel standing in the doorway, looking slightly winded. I felt like leaping over to him and grabbing him up in a crazy, lovestruck haze, but I deemed the idea silly and stupid at once. "Oh," said Jack. "Need something?"

"Rowena," said Daniel, walking past Jack and not even acknowledging him. "You seriously need to listen to me this time."

Although I felt a surge of joy at Daniel talking to me, I was concerned. "Daniel, if this is about Audrey, I'm not listening, it'll pass," I said.

"It's not about Audrey," said Daniel. "It's Henry. Seriously Rowena, I know I've said this before, but he's bad news."

"Tell me about it," huffed Jack. "He crashed our coffee break this morning. What a fucking creep."

"Yeah, he told me about that," said Daniel.

"Well, what did he do now?" I asked.

"Same old stuff," said Daniel. "But you need to get outta that place before he really pulls something! Trust me Rowena, you deserve better. Find some other places to go perform, I know you can do it."

"Daniel, I can't just walk out with nowhere to go," I said. "I need a plan."

"Well talk to Paul then," said Daniel. "Anything to get you somewhere else. Rowena, I care about you and I'd hate to see you get taken advantage of." Daniel's look of pleading damn near broke my heart. I could tell that there was some care in him, but I was still scared to leave where I knew I had something happening.

"Okay Daniel," I said. "But after this Saturday. I need some time to think about my next move."

"Oh, come on Rowena, what is this, Stockholm Syndrome?" exploded Daniel. "Okay, whatever…do what you want to do, but _promise _you'll talk to Paul on Saturday after your show."

I sighed. "Okay Daniel, I will," I said. "Just…don't worry about me, okay?"

"Personally I agree with Daniel," said Jack, surprising both me and Daniel. "After seeing Henry today, I can see why Daniel is saying what he's saying."

"Fine, if you two think you can baby me, I'll follow your silly little directions," I said. Really, I didn't mean what I said. I knew Henry was a little weird and I thought that maybe a new place to sing wouldn't be a bad idea, but just the thought of these two guys trying to push me to do it made me crazy.

"Rowena, we're not babying you," said Daniel. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I won't get hurt," I said. "Look…I have to get out for a bit, don't follow me. Just need some lone time and fresh air." I grabbed up the extra set of keys that were sitting on the table and made my way out the door.

"Rowena—" Daniel called out softly, but Jack touched his shoulder and shook his head. I gave one last look back, smiled, and closed the door. Of course I would be back; it would be silly to leave in a huff after what happened with Audrey. I thought about her as I walked down and out of the apartment building. Despite all that had happened, I really did miss her; I just wasn't ready to admit it to anyone yet. Knowing Daniel, no matter how sensitive he was, I'd never hear the end of it.

I walked outside and saw that it was dark already. I remembered with some anxiety the last time I went off on my own in the dark in the Village. I figured I should be okay as long as I stayed on the sidewalk and didn't wander into any dark alleys though. I was still alert though. I found a crumpled up soda can on the sidewalk and kicked it as I walked along. There was so much clouding up my mind; Daniel, Henry, Jack, Audrey, my so-called music career, how things were back home…Mr. Holland. It had been so long since he passed my mind. I remembered how simple my life was back home in Oregon. No surprises, no drama (well, for the most part). I hated to say it, but somehow I felt a surge of regret for coming to New York in the first place. Mr. Holland was right—I should have waited.

Of course, coming here wasn't a complete loss. I had met some pretty great people here. Through all the issues, there was Audrey who despite the fight was a better friend than I ever could have known. There was Paul, who had treated me like another daughter. Jack was sweet and kind; not at all like Audrey had pinned him out to be. And Daniel…well, what more could I say about Daniel? He was a pain in the ass, but somehow he pulled through for me. He was one of the best things that had happened to me since coming here. Nevertheless, I knew that I had to make a decision on what to do from here on out, and fast.

I kicked the can into the street, and a car passed and ran it over. I watched as it happened, and then shrugged and walked on into the night. I didn't really know where I was going…it was just nice to be alone for a while.

_Daniel's P.O.V. _

"You okay Daniel?" Jack asked. We were still back at his apartment and I somehow hadn't attempted murder yet.

"Just a little shaken," I said. "Man, is she dense? She has to get outta that place!"

"Daniel, she's not dense," said Jack, sounding pretty offended. "She's just…I dunno, stuck in her ways."

"Yeah, you're right," I said, frowning. "She's a smart girl…I just know she can find better out there. I also don't want her to get hurt walking all alone in the city at night, it ain't safe, guy _or _girl."

"Then why didn't you follow her?" asked Jack.

I turned to him. "Because, _Jack_," I said firmly. "You held me back!"

"Ah…" said Jack, scratching his neck. "I guess I didn't think that one through…"

"Nope, of course not," I said. I collapsed onto the couch and sighed. "Do you think I should go out after her?"

"I dunno why you're asking me, man," said Jack. "Ain't she your girl?"

"No, not yet at least," I said. "To be honest I thought she liked you. I mean, she told me otherwise, but sometimes people don't realize it till it's too late."

"Nah, she don't like me," said Jack. "And even if she did, no can do man, she's all yours through and through."

"And just how do you know that Jack?" I asked skeptically.

"Dammit, Rowena's gonna murder me…" said Jack, trailing off. I smirked, and Jack grew red; I knew I got him. I didn't need him to say anything more. "If you say anything to her about this Daniel, so help me—"

"Don't worry Jack, you can trust me," I said, trying to hide my euphoria. Did Rowena like me? Love me? Either way, it was clear that she had some sort of feeling toward me with the way Jack was acting. "Now, I think we should just wait a while before rushing over to get Rowena. Let her have her alone time."

"I guess," said Jack. "Where do you think she'll go? How will we find her?"

"I may have a few ideas," I said, looking up at the ceiling. If I knew anything about Rowena, I knew a bunch of places where she may be heading…for sure. "But for now, let's just chill out and let her blow some steam off. She'll be fine."

_Rowena's P.O.V._

When I first started out, I really had no clue where to go, but as I trekked on, I figured out where a good place could be. It had been a while since the last time I was there, but I managed to find my way to the clearing in the woods where I went with Daniel in the past. It was strange to show up there alone and with no playful banter going back and forth with Daniel, but it felt right to be there nonetheless. It took me a little while longer to find it, but when I did I went straight into the clearing and sat down on the large boulder like I always did.

It was quiet and tranquil, with only the sound of the rushing water and the breeze in the leaves and trees for miles around. It amazed me that a place this calm could exist right by a bustling city. But it was almost too quiet—Daniel wasn't there to sing or play his music, or anything. I hoped I hadn't hurt or upset him by walking out of Jack's place so suddenly. I'd be back there before he knew it, and if he wasn't still there, I'd find him and let him know I was okay. I don't know how long I sat there; it felt like forever. Suddenly, after I don't know how long, there was a different kind of rustling in the leaves. I leapt, startled, and turned around to find none other than Daniel standing outside the trees in the clearing.

"Daniel!" I said. "Man, you scared me."

"Sorry Miss Rowena, didn't mean to," said Daniel, smirking his signature smirk. "What brings you back here?"

"Solitude," I said.

"Ah," said Daniel. "Am I intruding then?"

"No, you're fine," I said, going back over to the boulder. "Can I now ask what brings _you _here?"

"Just wanted to check on you," said Daniel, approaching me and sitting on the edge of the boulder. "Are you feeling better now?"

"A little," I said. "Daniel, how did you know I was here?"

"I thought you may come here, so I took a leap of faith," said Daniel. "I probably should do that more often, look where it got me!"

I laughed. "Yeah, you sure caught me," I said.

"Look, Rowena, I'm sorry if I got a little upset," said Daniel. "But you know I care about you—I just don't want to see you get hurt, or get taken advantage of. Especially by my own flesh and blood Henry there. Bad representation of the family." He smirked again, but I could tell he was being serious.

"I appreciate it," I said. "But…I know I've been here a while now, but I'm still kind of…well, scared of being on my own."

"But you're not on your own Rowena," said Daniel. "You have me, Jack, Paul, Nancy, hell, I know for a fact you still have Audrey."

"Have you two been talking?" I asked.

"Yeah, and she's about driving me nuts," said Daniel, shaking his head. "All she does now is rant and rave about you and Jack, and you being a coward and leaving, and telling me to stay away from you…but I can tell deep down she misses you; she's just too proud to admit it. I managed to talk her into coming to your show on Saturday."

"Ah, I see," I said. "Well, I'll try and keep it civil."

"Good," said Daniel. There was a bit of a silence between us, like from before Daniel came in. He fidgeted a little bit, messing around with his cap, taking it off and putting it back in again. I wanted to say something to break the silence, but I wasn't sure what to say. Maybe the sound of my heartbeat was permeating the vast silence. "So…" muttered Daniel awkwardly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Y—you're really pretty, Rowena," said Daniel. Wait…was he…_blushing? _

"I—uh—thank you," I said, a bit thrown off the tracks.

"Gah…sorry…" mumbled Daniel, looking like he was trying to hide under his cap.

"No," I said. "Really…it's okay." Daniel peeped up at me from under the visor of his cap and the mass of hair that was peeking out from under it. He looked absolutely mortified; very uncharacteristic of him. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Ah, no," said Daniel, trying to gain his composure. "Just…didn't know what I wanted to say, that's all." Wait…could what was going on here possibly have been what I thought it was? I decided to test my theory.

"So…you didn't actually mean it when you said I was pretty then?" I asked slyly.

"I—uh—oh, of course not Rowena!" said Daniel. "I meant it…but I didn't know what else to say just then. Now. Damn."

I held back a laugh, not wanting to embarrass poor Daniel any further. Of course I couldn't hide my smile; could Daniel possibly have feelings for me like I had for him? Was Audrey right all this time? "Well?" I asked. "Is there something you would like to say?"

"There are a thousand things I'd like to say," said Daniel. "I just don't know where to start."

"Didn't you start already?" I asked.

"Ah…well…" said Daniel, rubbing his neck. "You're quite right Miss Rowena."

"I would love it if you wouldn't call me that," I said.

"Oh—sorry M—I mean—Rowena," said Daniel. He was fidgeting with his hair and cap, twiddling his thumbs and kicking the boulder repeatedly. "Rowena…nice name."

"Thank you Daniel," I said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Never better," said Daniel. He looked at me then, right into my eyes as if he was trying to read what was deep inside my soul. His arm twitched, as if he wanted to reach out and touch me but lost his nerve. Nevertheless, his eyes never left mine. "Rowena…I…"

I looked back at him, hoping that he would finish what he had been about to say. "Yes?" I asked.

Daniel didn't speak another word. Instead, he shot forward and kissed me quickly yet deeply on the lips. When he let go I could see him trying to disappear under his cap again, blushing bright red, yet somehow trying to keep his trademark suave smirk on his face. It took me a second to register what had happened there, but as soon as I did, I went just as red as Daniel and my heart started to pound like a bass drum. There was what seemed like hours of dead air between us (although it was only a few seconds) before one of us broke the silence.

"I—I've gotta go now," said Daniel quickly, nearly falling as he shot up from the boulder.

"But Daniel—" I said.

"Don't worry Rowena," said Daniel, about to hyperventilate. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"O—okay, I guess," I said.

Before I could say anything else, Daniel was off with one last breathy, "Bye!" He was soon gone into the bushes and trees, leaving me with a pounding heart, dizzy head, and throbbing lips.

After a while of just sitting in the clearing, thinking of nothing but what just happened, I managed to make it back to Jack's place. I opened the door to find Jack sitting on his pull-out couch flicking through channels on the TV. "So?" he asked as I walked in and closed the door behind me. "You okay?"

"Sort of," I said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jack.

"Nothing," I said.

"You sure?" said Jack. "You know…I know Daniel went to find you. Did he?"

I paused. Of course I knew I could tell Jack; it wasn't like what happened was taboo or anything. Just really weird. "Yeah, he found me," I said.

"And?" asked Jack, turning the TV off.

I sat down next to him on the couch. "Well, he was acting really weird," I said. "Stuttering, telling me I was pretty…and then…"

"Then what?" asked Jack like an eager kid listening to a bedtime story.

"Shut up and let me tell you," I said. "He…kissed me."

"Yes!" exclaimed Jack, making me jump and throwing his fist in the air, victorious.

"Goddammit Jack," I said. "I guess you knew he was gonna do it then?"

"Not for sure," said Jack. "But he was a little upset about you running out…he felt bad and such, and he told me how he felt about you…and well…I kinda leaked out to him how you felt…"

"What?" I yelled, but smiling all across my face. "You idiot!" I threw a pillow at him and ducked as he threw it back at me.

"Well, I guess everything went to plan," said Jack. "So you don't have to be mad at me Rowena!"

"I'll find grounds to kill you," I said, getting up to go to bed. "For your punishment, you get the couch tonight."

"Ah, but why?" asked Jack. "Well…I guess seeing as you're probably with Daniel now, we really can't screw anymore…maybe just one last one to send 'er off!"

I picked up the pillow and tossed it at him again with a laugh. "Man, I'm sorry, I was kidding!" said Jack.

"Sure Jack, sure," I said, shaking my head. "I'll see you in the morning horndog."

"Night Rowena," said Jack. I went into the bedroom after one last look at Jack in the living room. I didn't think I'd get a decent nights' sleep due to all of the images spinning around my head of this night. It nearly washed out all of the mess with Henry from earlier out of my head. Not all the way, I knew I'd have to face him at some point, but just enough to have me smiling all the way to the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Much like he time before in the clearing when Daniel had only s_eemed _like he would kiss me, days passed without me hearing so much as a peep from the guy. Of course I expected it from the way he kissed and dashed, but it still hurt. Today was Saturday however, and I knew there was a huge chance I would be seeing him at the bar when I sang. I also kept in the back of my mind that Audrey would most likely be there as well. Maybe I could resurface two relationships tonight.

"Hey Rowena," said Jack as I came out of the bathroom, put together for the day. "Are you off for practice?"

"Yeah, I just gotta call Paul and tell him I'm on my way," I said. I went back to the bedroom where the phone was and dialed the number. The phone rang a couple times before someone picked up and answered.

"Hello?" came a familiar voice on the other line. It was Audrey's.

"Oh…uh…hi," I said, feeling awkward.

"Oh. It's you," said Audrey flatly, recognizing my voice. "Well, I'm guessing you want to talk to my dad. Hold on a sec." There was no sound for a while, but I could tell that Audrey hadn't hung up on me. It was very strange to think that she was the girl I had been building a true friendship with just a few days before.

"Hello?" said Paul's voice over the speaker.

"Hey, it's Rowena," I said.

"Oh, hey," said Paul. "Yeah, I thought so from the way Audrey kinda stomped over here. You coming over for practice?"

"Yeah, just leaving now," I said. "Is the band there?"

"Yeah, they're tuning up," said Paul.

"Okay, I'll see you all in a little bit," I said. "Bye."

"Bye Rowena, see you," said Paul. He hung the phone up and I did the same after.

"I'll see you later Jack," I said, going to the door. "Are you gonna be at the show tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be there," said Jack.

"Okay, see you there then," I said, Jack nodded and I closed the door behind me. I hoped Audrey stayed locked up in her room while I was at the practice. I was too busy worrying about whatever the hell Daniel was pulling on me now to get involved in another standoff with Audrey. I walked down to the sidewalk, hailed a passing taxi, and was on my way.

The cab stopped in front of the house I had stayed at like a family member and I felt a surge of homesickness. I'd only stayed there for a couple weeks, but I already felt tied to it somehow. Hopefully my stupid little tiff with Audrey would be over soon enough. I exited the cab and knocked on the door to have Nancy answer.

"Hello dear!" she greeted, her face alight. "Paul, Rowena's here!"

"It's good to see you," I said as I stepped inside.

"Oh, it's good to see you too," said Nancy. "We miss having you round the house."

"It's only been a few days," I said. "And I should be back soon. Audrey'll come around sooner or later."

"I sure hope so Rowena," said Nancy. Paul came from around the corner with a smile.

"Good to see you Rowena," said Paul. "The band's around back, let's get some work done." As I followed Paul around back to the garage, I caught a quick glimpse of some long, black hair flipping around and a sudden slam of a door. "Audrey," said Paul, as if I didn't know. "I wish she'd forgive and forget already; I don't even think she remembers what she's mad about anymore."

"I wouldn't be surprised," I said. "But I'm convinced she'll come around."

"She has to," said Paul. We reached the garage where the rest of the band was tinkering around on their instruments while waiting for us to arrive. "Okay guys," said Paul to the guys in the band. "Let's get something done."

There was very little conversation in between songs as we rehearsed. It sounded great, but it was rather lackluster. I didn't know why, but maybe it had to do with Audrey, or Daniel, or Henry. Either way, I hoped that the show tonight would be better. The rehearsal ended after about two hours and the musicians were all starting to file out. Paul and I were the only ones left in the garage before long.

"Rowena, are you okay?" asked Paul. "You sounded a little distant."

"I've just been thinking," I said. "Paul, is Henry's place r_eally _the place I should be singing at?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask me," said Paul. "Do you think so?"

"It's hard to say," I said. "I mean, I remember what happened last week and I think about it…I really didn't start to notice it until Daniel said something…" I trailed off; talking about Daniel was getting to be a little painful.

"Did he?" asked Paul. "Well, what did he say?"

"Just that he thought Henry was taking advantage of me and exploiting me and all that," I said. "But, I mean, I've only done two shows there, maybe I should give him more of a chance."

"Daniel's right Rowena," said Paul. "I'm sorry I didn't know Henry was a big creep when I had you go out for the gig. If you want to give it more of a chance, that's your choice, but keep what we're telling you in mind."

"I guess so," I said. "It's just been harder up here than I thought it would be."

Paul laughed. "The music business was never easy kiddo," he said. "Take it from me, it took me years to be able to land a steady gig!"

"I believe you," I said. "It's nuts."

"Is something else on your mind?" asked Paul.

"Nah," I quickly lied. "I just need to sort myself out, that's all."

"Okay," said Paul, letting it be, although I could see he could tell I wasn't telling the whole truth. "Just try and put on a good show tonight—I know you can do it Rowena."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Paul," I said. "I'll do my best."

"I know you will," said Paul, giving me a pat on the back. "There's still some time before we have to be at the bar; get some rest and relax."

"Will do," I said, following Paul out of the garage. We walked through the house again and I glanced up the stairs at Audrey's room, but the door was closed and Audrey was nowhere to be seen. As bitchy as she had been, I had to admit I missed her. Hopefully she was still coming to the show tonight…maybe Daniel or Jack, if either were there, could help.

"I'll see you later tonight Rowena," said Paul as he saw me out the door.

"See you, Paul," I said. He smiled before he closed the door, and I walked off to find a taxi to hail to get back to Jack's place. As I walked outside, I saw Audrey in her window. I fought the urge to shout up to her as I walked on. Stupid girl. I took a cab back to Jack's and rode silently, contemplating all of my petty little issues that chose to pop up all at the same time. The cab dropped me off in front of the apartment complex and I made my way up to Jack's room again. I walked in to see him lounging on the couch and watching Tom and Jerry cartoons on the TV.

"Hey Rowena," said Jack, not moving. "How'd practice go?"

"Could have been better," I said, sitting down next to him. "Just too much on my mind."

"Yeah, I hear ya," said Jack. "Some mind-numbing TV never hurt anybody."

"Nope," I said. I sighed. "I swear…I _finally _think I have him, and he drops off the face of the earth. How do you explain that?"

Jack shrugged. "He's Daniel," he said. "But I hardly think that's the only thing on your mind."

"Oh, no, not by far," I said. "It's just the latest pile of crap to be rearing its ugly head thus far."

"I think you need to chill a bit," said Jack. "One sec—" he got up and went into his room and later came back out carrying a lighter, rolling papers for…cigarettes?...and a plastic baggy full of…

"Is that…pot?" I asked as Jack sat back down.

"No, it's oregano," said Jack. He chuckled. "Yes Rowena, of course it's pot. It'll relax you a bit."

"I—I don't think—" I said. Back home in Oregon, I had some friends who smoked it, but I never did myself. Coming to New York made me realize just how sheltered my parents really had me.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," said Jack, already starting to roll a joint. "But it's probably a good idea."

"Before singing?" I asked.

"You still have quite a few hours," said Jack. "Just a little bit, you don't have to get totally baked." He finished up rolling before handing it over to me.

"You know Jack, you've been a really bad influence on me," I said, rolling my eyes as I took the joint. "Fine, I'll take your advice. Anything to just make me forget, even for a moment."

"There we go," said Jack, grinning. He lit it up, and I just sat there, holding the burning joint, not quite knowing what to do. The smell was growing pungent, and Jack was just sitting there patiently, as if it was some kind of show or something. I shrugged and took my first drag. I may have sucked in too hard because I felt the back of my throat burn and I started to have a coughing fit. Jack watched me with a raised eyebrow as I caught hold of myself.

"Thanks, you nearly killed me," I said. I handed the joint over to him and he took a much more skilled drag and blew out a little puff of smoke. "And you're sure this is okay for singing?" I asked as Jack handed it back to me.

"Rowena, what do you think Willy Nelson does in his spare time, play Parcheesi?" asked Jack.

"Well, he could," I said, taking a shallower drag. "But I guess I see your point." I did better that time; no coughing fits, although my throat did still burn a bit. "When am I supposed to feel high?"

Jack laughed. "Give it time kid," he said. "It'll hit you."

Needless to say, Jack was right. After a couple more puffs of the stuff, I was completely out of my mind. My brain was fuzzy, my senses were strong, yet somehow dull, and I was slumped down on the couch with Jack and a bag of potato chips. "So Rowena…" said Jack lazily with a glazed expression. "Is it working yet?"

"Wow…like…_yeah_," I said mistily. "I—I think I feel better now, Jack."

"That's good…" said Jack. We both erupted into a fit of giggles. "So…when do you gotta be at your gig? Hehe…gig…ever realize how funny that word is? Gig?"

I giggled. "Ha, yeah, like, it rhymes with...uh…fig…" I said. "And I dunno…what time is it?"

Jack glanced over at the clock sitting on the table by the couch. "It says…" he began. "Four thirty."

"Holy shit!" I said, bolting up from the couch, nearly falling over. "I have to be there in half an hour! Half an hour and I'm high as a kite? Man, what the hell do I do? I'm so screwed! What if the cops find me man, I'm a fuckin' goner!"

"Just chill out Rowena," said Jack. "You're getting paranoid. We'll just go, and we'll chill out…just act normal."

"But—but how do I do that?" I asked, my eyes still darting around the room like I was some kind of deranged, stoned cat.

"Just chill," said Jack. "Trust me man, I've had practice."

"Whatever you say," I said, struggling to stand up and walk around the room. I grabbed a handful of chips and stuffed them in my mouth. "Come on Jack, we gotta get a cab."

"Right now?" asked Jack, his ass still glued to the couch.

"Yeah, now," I said, swooping down and trying to grab him up off the couch, but to no avail. "I may be high, but I won't be late. Late is…uh…bad. Yeah."

"Okay, if you think so," said Jack, standing up himself. "Let's go." The two of is clumsily walked out the door. Once we got to the stairs, my head started to spin, but Jack, who was more practiced at this than me, lead me down just fine. By the time we got outside, I felt everything hit me at once. The sun was still out, and it was overwhelming. It was beautiful, but the light hurt my eyes and sent my head reeling. The wind hit my face and I felt like I was flying through the sky, weightless. However, I couldn't wait to sit down; my senses were loaded.

The cab came by and Jack and I got in. "Where you headed?" asked the driver.

"To the…uh…" said Jack. He turned to me. "Rowena, what's the name of the place?"

"Ah…" I said. "I always thought it was the bar…it has a _name?" _

"Oh, for the love of…" said the driver, putting his face in his hands. "If you two kids are stoned, get the hell out of this cab, ya hear? I can't go somewhere if you can't tell me where it is!"

"Wait, I need to be there!" I said, starting to panic. "It's a _bar." _

"Rowena, calm down man," said Jack. "Sir…ya know, the bar a couple blocks away."

"Kid, there are a lot of bars a couple of blocks away," said the disgruntled driver. "Now either tell me where on God's green earth you want me to go, or get out!"

"No, no, wait!" I said, with a grin, happy at my discovery. "It's called _Henry's Bar_! Yeah, that's it driver, take us there!"

"You know what kid," said the driver. "I have absolutely _no _idea what you're talking about, so I'm just gonna drive and drop you off at the nearest bar I see. They all have the same alcohol anyway. I should know."

"But, but sir, I can't go to any old bar, I gotta sing!" I said. My brain was rushing and panicked. What if I was late? How mad would Henry be? I may never see Daniel again if I didn't make it tonight! Or worse—I may never sing again! What was going on here? The pot that was supposed to calm me down was turning me into a crazy, worried person.

"_Relax_ man," said Jack. "We'll get to the bar, as long as we get into the city…or wherever…we can find it. Dig?"

"Yeah…yeah, dig," I said, taking deep breaths. The driver nodded and started the cab. Looking out the window, the light from the sun and passing buildings whizzed past my eyes, making me so dizzy that I had to close my eyes. I felt as if I was flying, and a wide, ear-to-ear grin appeared on my face. My paranoia was fading and I felt like I was in heaven. I didn't like how unstable I was, but I didn't care.

My euphoria was cut abruptly short by Jack yelling, "There! The bar is _there!" _at the driver, who then slammed on the breaks, sending me and Jack lurching to the front of the cab.

"Is—is this it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's Henry's bar, we're here," said Jack.

"Oh, thank _God," _I breathed.

"Okay kids, just pay me and get out," said the driver. "Not that you need to get any more fucked up in a bar anyway…"

"Nah man, I ain't here to get fucked up, I'm here to sing!" I said, laughing at the driver's silliness.

"Whatever you say," said the driver. We stayed in the cab for another five minutes as Jack and I counted out the money we owed for fare (to the driver's annoyance). We finally figured it out, and the driver was very glad to be rid of us. We got out clumsily, and he sped off without another word.

"Okay," I said. We were, in fact, actually in front of the right bar. "Let's go!" As Jack and I walked in, I was too stoned to realize I had ran headlong into Daniel and Audrey.


	17. Chapter 17

My head was way too far up high in the clouds to register what on earth was going on at the moment I was face-to-face with Daniel and Audrey, so there was about a minute of awkward silence between the three of us before I said a very slow and cheery, "_Hey!" _Audrey just stood there, staring blankly into my possibly bloodshot eyes. I was half expecting Daniel to laugh at my silliness and walk away, but instead he turned to Jack and glared dangerously.

"Jackass, is she what I _think _she is?" Daniel growled.

"I dunno man, what is she?" giggled Jack.

"Oh my God…" moaned Daniel. "Jack, are you serious? Did you _stone _Rowena before her gig?"

"Man, it was only because she was freakin' out about the shit you two were pulling on her!" said Jack, as angrily as he was able to under the influence. "You should have seen her before—she was going nuts!"

"Jack, I think you've reached a new low of stupidity," said Audrey. She turned to me, who was still grinning dimly under all of the awkwardness, and said, "Rowena, any time you're ready to be rid of this freak show, let me know." With that, she walked away to the bar.

"What's with her?" I asked.

Daniel shook his head. "Come on Rowena, I can't let my uncle see you like this," he said. He took me by the arm and started to walk me out of the bar.

"Wait man, where are you taking her?" asked Jack.

"Coffee," said Daniel.

"Why are you being so uptight?" asked Jack, trying to take me back.

"Because, _Jack_," said Daniel, pulling me back to him. "If Henry sees her like this, either he's gonna get royally pissed, or he's gonna try to take advantage if her! Plus I've gotta sober her up before she gets on stage; performing stoned is a bad idea."

"But Willy Nelson does it!" I said.

Daniel gave Jack a stern look. "Jack, believe it or not," he started, "there is such a thing as getting stoned r_esponsibly. _Come on Rowena, let's fix you up." He took me by the arm and called over to Audrey. "Audrey, cover for us while we're out, will ya?"

"Sure," said Audrey, sounding reluctant. Daniel led me out of the bar and walked me down the street.

"Dammit Rowena, I thought you were smarter than that," said Daniel.

"Well, I'm _sorry _Mr…Father…person," I said. "But I was flipping out a little bit back there."

"Yeah, and pot's good if you wanna calm down," said Daniel. "But not before a performance! Especially with Henry."

"Well now I'm gonna be late," I said.

"Don't worry Rowena," said Daniel. "Audrey's gonna cover for us."

"Psh," I said, rolling my eyes.

"So, tell me," said Daniel, ignoring my outburst. "Why were you flipping out that much?"

I really wanted to tell him why. He acted strange, kissed me, and then backed out for days before suddenly acting like nothing ever happened. He knew about Audrey and Henry and my issues with them, but dare I tell him about what he did? Instead of saying anything, I just gawked with my mouth hanging open.

"I see," said Daniel. "Well, I think I know what's up, but I'm gonna wait till you're sober to talk about it."

Oh crap. He knew. At least he would wait until I was in the right mind to talk about it. Was that part of the reason he was trying to sober me up? My mind flitted through the stages of paranoia again as we walked into the coffee shop. The smell of the roasting coffee hit me hard; I almost fell back, but Daniel had his grip on me.

"You're gonna have to deal with black coffee," said Daniel.

"Man, black coffee's gross!" I said.

"It'll help you faster," said Daniel.

"But it's gross," I said.

"Okay," said Daniel, sighing as if he were dealing with a small child. "You can have some sugar."

"Fine," I huffed. He led me up to the counter and ordered. After handing the cashier the money, he guided me to a table. "You know Daniel," I said. "I think I can walk."

"I don't want you to make a break back to the bar," said Daniel.

"So you don't trust me," I said, leaning limply on the counter. Daniel said nothing and picked up the coffee when it was ready. We went to a table and sat down. Daniel kept a firm eye on me and it was making me very uncomfortable. My eyes darted around the café, trying to look at anything but him.

"Drink," said Daniel, gesturing at my cup. "You'll feel better."

"Man, you and Jack with that '_You'll feel better'_ shtick," I said, picking my cup up. "Why can't _I _decide what'll make me feel better?"

"Well, you let Jack decide for you and now look at you," said Daniel in a matter-of-fact way.

"Whatever," I said, like a insolent kid.

"Drink," Daniel repeated himself. I sighed and took a sip of the coffee. It was still a little stronger than I would have liked it, but Daniel wouldn't let me water it down any more than a few scoops of sugar. The effect didn't hit me right away, but the warmth of the coffee rushing through me felt a lot better. "Thank you," said Daniel.

"Yep," I said.

"Do you feel like you're ready to talk?" asked Daniel.

"I dunno," I said.

"Fine," said Daniel. I could tell he wanted to say something about what happened the night before by the way he was fidgeting and nervously sipping his coffee, but he was right not to bring it up just yet. It would just be a waste of his time while my mind was still on Cloud Nine. It was quiet for a while as we finished our cups. By the time I finished mine, I felt a little clearer, but I hadn't snapped out of it just yet.

"How are you feeling?" asked Daniel.

"Better," I said. "But not all the way there yet."

"Okay," said Daniel. "I suppose the walk back to the bar will make you feel a little bit better too. Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said, standing up. It was a little easier to walk around now, but I still felt a little unstable. Daniel and I walked out of the café, this time, without being physically led out. Coming down from the high, in its own way, felt stranger than the high itself. I felt quiet and a little drained, despite the coffee I just drank. Daniel seemed a little quiet too; I knew why though. He was busy thinking about everything I was thinking about. Maybe after the show I'd confront him…no doubt I'd feel more like myself then.

We got back to the bar to see the very strange and unlikely scene of Jack and Audrey chatting up Henry together. I had to blink a number of times to make sure it wasn't some sort of a hallucination brought on by the mixture of the pot and coffee (although it probably wasn't very likely for that to happen anyway) before I finally believed it.

"Oh, well would you speak of the devil!" exclaimed Audrey as Daniel and I walked in. "It's Rowena and Daniel!"

"Ya see Henry, we told you they'd be here," said Jack.

"Oh, Rowena, I'm so glad you could make it," said Henry. "After what Audrey told me I was terrified you would be a no-show."

"Uh…yeah, I—I'm doing much better now," I said, faking a huge smile.

"That's good Rowena," said Jack. "After I saw you puking your guts out earlier today, I got really worried!"

"Oh—well, I'm good now," I said, playing along. "Yeah, Daniel gave me something for my stomach and brought me over. Good as new!"

"Well that's good," said Henry. "Come on now, you have to meet Shari and Brandi in the ladies' room to get all dressed for the show!"

"More like 'undressed'," I muttered on the way out, making Jack and Daniel snicker behind their hands. Audrey looked like she wanted to laugh, but remained stony faced. As I passed Audrey I looked at her and said, "Thanks."

"It was for Daniel," said Audrey.

"Sure it was," I said. I knew by the look on her face that she was lying. "Where's your dad?"

"On his way with the band," said Audrey blandly. "Shouldn't you be getting into your whore getup?"

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too," I said sarcastically as I headed off to the bathroom. When I got there, I had to deal with Shari and Brandi argue about how to do my makeup or if I should wear high-heels or knee-high boots with my strip-of-fabric skirt.

"Brandi, you know I'm the boss here and I say we're going with red lips, smoky eyes, and the boots!" Shari would say over and _over. _

"But _Shari_," Brandi whined. "You did everything last time, I wanna give her heels and coral lips!"

"Will you two snap out of it?" I exploded. The two women turned to look at me. "Look—I'm a human being, a performer—not a dress up doll!"

"Your point?" asked Brandi.

"My point being maybe I can choose what I want to wear instead of being your own personal Barbie?" I snapped. It was good to come down from my high before the show; Daniel was right about that. But since I came down, I had become cantankerous, mostly thanks to these two bimbos playing dress-up with me. Also Audrey. Yeah, she had a lot to do with it.

"Whatever honey, but I just wanna tell ya, _my _look is gonna get you the boys," said Shari, popping her gum.

"But—" said Brandi, but Shari and I have her a nasty look before she could finish.

"I'll give you a compromise," I said, biting back my frustration. "Shari, I'll do red lips—and Brandi, I'll wear the heels."

"Aw, but honey, the coral would do so much for your complexion!" whined Brandi again.

"Do I have to tell you twice?" I said. "I'm sticking by it."

"But—" said Brandi.

"I'll do coral next week," I said, being final. Brandi looked put down, but at least she shut up. Now dressed in some sort of leather bra/bikini top thing, a red and green plaid mini skirt, red lips, and black stilettos, I headed out to the stage, bimbos in tow.

"Lovely lady, Rowena!" said Henry, coming forth with open arms. "Lemme have a look you, dear." He approached me, but Daniel had a watchful eye on him. "Oh, sweetie, your tag's showing on your skirt! Here, let me get that for you." He reached out to the back of my skirt where my tag was supposedly sticking out, but a hand caught him.

I looked up to see a disgruntled Paul standing behind Henry. "Henry, I think Rowena can get her own tags," he said.

"Ah, well, yes, I suppose," said Henry slickly, sounding very nasty. "You all get your band set up. Rowena." He nodded to me as he walked way.

"Thanks Paul," I said, following him up to the stage.

"No problem," said Paul. "There was no tag you know."

"Yeah, I know," I said. Of course, that pervert just wanted a piece of ass tonight.

"Well, aside from that," said Paul. "Have you spoken to Audrey yet?"

"Yeah," I chuckled. "She wasn't exactly pulling out the welcome wagon though."

"I figured," said Paul. "But I'm sure you know teenage girls better than I do."

"But you're raising one," I said, adjusting the microphone.

"I know," said Paul, grinning. I smiled back as the band began to set up and tune instruments. I looked out into the crowd and saw people begin to file in. Daniel and Audrey sat together at one table, while Jack was off to the side at the bar; all three of them had their eyes on Henry, although Audrey was trying to be aloof about it.

"I know my daughter was covering for you being late, by the way," said Paul. "I don't know why you were late, but Daniel told me that her and Jack teamed up, and for that to happen, she must care a little bit."

"I figured as much," I said.

"What did happen to make you late though?" asked Paul.

"Uh…" I said, not wanting to tell him what actually went down. "I just overslept, that's all." At least Daniel didn't tell him the whole story.

"Okay Rowena," said Paul, grinning. I could tell Paul knew I was hiding something, but I wasn't going to bother worrying about it. The band had set up, and we started by going into a rousing, upbeat version of "Autumn Leaves." The band and I figured that we could pacify Henry in his quest for the rock n' roll band by adding some heavy to the jazz. I was more into the music than I was at the practice, that was for sure, but I couldn't help but think something was missing…

A glance over at Daniel, who was tapping his foot and smiling, gave me the answer. Could it have been that while falling in love with him, I had fallen in love with—folk music? All that time listening to him play, singing it with him…_Highway in the Wind _fluttered through my head as I sang my last line, "_When Autumn leaves start to fall…" _Yes, jazz was something special…but it seemed the folk had something different.

"Are you okay, Rowena?" asked Paul once the song ended.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Ready for the next one?" asked Paul.

"Yep, let's go," I said. We started into the next song, and once more, my head was still into it. I tried not to let the folk thing distract me too much, and it was working until I realized I had to talk to Henry after this show. Dammit. I had only been here for three weeks and it seemed like I had enough issues for years. I just had to get through one show without any kind of catastrophe. We managed to get through the gig without an intermission (I wanted it to go as fast as possible) and as soon as the last song was over, I took the applause and jumped off the stage. I walked over to Henry and I felt his hungry little eyes on me the whole time. Paul and Daniel were watching me; they knew why I was going there.

"Hey…Henry, sir?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes Rowena?" asked Henry. "You looked marvelous up there by the way darling, absolutely stunning."

"Thanks," I said quickly. Of course, no comment on my singing. "Look—I've been meaning to ask you something." Oh boy…this was harder than I thought.

"Ask away," said Henry.

"I mean…I won't be leaving here, I want you to know that," I said. "But I wonder…do you know any other places that need a singer? Just so I can get some more work and exposure and such."

Henry sighed and frowned. "Oh Rowena, I'm sorry, but I just don't," he said. His voice sent shivers down my spine. I may have pushed a wrong button.

"Ah. It's okay," I said.

"Why, dear, don't you want to know why I don't know of anyone looking for a singer?" asked Henry.

I wanted to walk away, but Henry's cold, dark eyes focused on me made me answer, "Why?"

Henry grabbed me firmly by the shoulder and yanked me to face him. His eyes burned deep into mine and I instantly regretted asking him anything. "Because," he said—more like hissed—"You will never perform in another place other than here if I have anything to say about it. Your place is here—you bring the people in on a Saturday night to _only _here—you're _my _girl, and I will not share you, your talent, or your body with anyone else. _That's _why." He let me go roughly and I stumbled back a bit. I didn't say anything; I just nodded and made my way out, still dressed like a painted slut.

"Rowena, are you okay?" asked Paul as I approached the door.

Before I could respond to him, Audrey interrupted with an abrupt, "Dad, let's _go!_" Paul gave me an apologetic look.

"Don't worry, go, I'll tell you later, I'm okay," I said.

"Okay," said Paul, still looking sorry, but leaving with Audrey anyway. I saw Audrey look back into the bar before the father and daughter climbed into the taxi waiting outside. I watched it drive away before I stepped outside. Jack and Daniel followed me there, but I pretended not to notice.

"Hey, Rowena," said Jack, walking up to me. "I'm gonna head back to the apartment…we'll talk about what just happened then, okay?"

"Fine by me," I said. "I'll see ya."

"Bye," said Jack, walking off. He left me alone with Daniel, who was standing a few feel behind me.

"I'm sorry you had to take my advice," he said.

"Yeah, talking to Henry wasn't exactly a walk in the park," I said. "Did you hear what he said?"

"Every word," said Daniel. "But stay strong Rowena…you can overcome this, I know you can."

"I dunno if I can," I said. "I don't feel the same as I did when I came here…it's like everything changed. The jazz isn't the same. I don't feel it as deeply anymore; it's becoming stale. I need to break out and do something more, something different, but Henry's in the way of that." But jazz, folk…what was the difference if I couldn't do it in a way I loved it?

"Rowena, he's just a person," said Daniel.

"A person who hates class-act girls and folk music," I said.

"So you want to be a class-act folk singer now?" asked Daniel.

"I don't know," I said. "Sometimes I think about going back to Oregon…doing what my parents wanted me to do, finish school…" I was truly confused. Maybe Mr. Holland was right…maybe I shouldn't have left so soon. My head was spinning and I was lost in world much larger than myself.

"Rowena, you can't leave!" said Daniel, suddenly in a panic.

"Why Daniel?" I snapped. "Why? Maybe I should have said the same to you after you kissed me and then ran off, not to be seen again for days! 'You can't leave'! What bullshit is that? Why can't I leave?"

"Look Rowena, I'm sorry I ran!" said Daniel. "You don't think I've been beating myself up over that? I've never felt this way about anyone—ever—and I got scared. What if I disgusted you, what if I frightened you? I just couldn't bring myself to stick around to hear what you had to say, but I just had to say something myself! But I guess I ruined it anyway."

It was quiet after that for a while. I heard nothing but the wind and Daniel's slow but frustrated breathing. "Daniel," I said softly after a while. "You—you didn't ruin it."

"But what's the use…you're still leaving," said Daniel, looking away from me.

"I never said I actually was," I said. Daniel slowly turned to face me, still looking heartbroken.

"Rowena…" he said. "I love you. Please say you won't leave."

I couldn't bring myself to say that I couldn't promise. "I won't," I said, but I knew I was lying. Daniel leaned in and kissed me, but not like before. This time it was deep and true and passionate. His fingers raked through my hair and I felt his rough stubble around the corners of my mouth. My head grew dizzy and fuzzy and I knew that I should be the happiest girl on the planet at this point, but somehow I felt more lost than before. We broke apart and we looked into each other's eyes. Daniel's hazel eyes made me want to stay forever, but I knew I just didn't belong.


	18. Chapter 18

I got back to Jack's apartment a little later on to find him fast asleep on the pull-out couch. I tried to be as quiet as possible walking in, but to no avail, because Jack woke up anyway. "So?" he asked, sitting up. "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" I asked, taking care to smooth out the smudged edges of my lipstick (or what was left of it).

"Don't play dumb with me," said Jack. "You know—everything. With Henry, Daniel…what happened?"

"Well, according to Henry, singing at another place is a no-go," I said, sitting down next to Jack. "He said I'm 'his girl' and I will not be permitted to go to another place and take his customers anywhere else. Plus he likes looking at me."

"I figured it was something like that," said Jack. "Are you okay?"

"I guess," I said.

"Well?" said Jack. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

"I was telling Daniel—I just don't feel like I belong here," I said.

"He loves you, you know," said Jack.

"I know he does," I sighed. "He told me…he begged me to say I would stay. It damn near broke—what am I saying? It did break my heart."

"Did you tell him how you felt?" asked Jack.

"Not really," I said. "But I think he knows. I really need to go back home and get my life together, but he's just making it so hard for me to get it all figured out. Man…I just wasn't ready for any of this."

"I just think you need some rest, Rowena," said Jack. "You can take the bed tonight. I'm sure you'll feel much better in the morning; maybe then you can talk to Paul or someone about what you should do."

"What do _you _think I should do?" I asked.

Jack shrugged. "Whatever you want," he said. "I'm not gonna sit around and tell you what to do."

"It's just as well," I said. "Well, I guess you're right anyway, I should get to bed."

"Good night, Rowena," said Jack as I got up off the couch and walked to the bedroom. I got out of my whore clothes, wiped off my makeup, and got into some pajamas before turning off the light and slipping into bed. I knew it would be hard to get to sleep tonight…Daniel's lips still burned on mine, as did his words into my brain. Yes, I loved him, but somehow he wasn't all I needed to stay here. After all, I came to New York looking for music and a career, not love. It took a lot, and it was about an hour after I started to try, but I was finally able to fall asleep peacefully.

When I awoke the next morning, I almost forgot about everything that happened the night before, but the ringing of the bedside telephone ruined that. Seriously, why in the hell would you put a phone right next to the bed…I'd have to drill Jack about that. Still _very _groggy from a terrible nights' sleep, I picked the phone up. "Hullo?" I answered, yawning.

"Is this Rowena?" said a familiar voice on the other line. Oh, crap…

"Yeah," I said.

"Oh, good," said the voice. "Henry calling!" I knew it. What could be possibly want?

"Oh…uh…hi," I said.

"Did I wake you dear?" asked Henry.

"No, I was just getting up," I said. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," said Henry, sounding like he was definitely up to something. "I just wanted to apologize for how I acted last night, it was terrible of me. I just got a little insecure…I thought you were leaving me!"

"Oh, no," I said, although it was a thought…"I just thought I could add to my work, that's all." Yeah right.

"Yes, and I'm so sorry I didn't understand it at the time," said Henry. "Say Rowena, why don't you come over to my house in a little bit for lunch? I feel I should apologize to you properly, after all."

"Ah…I guess so," I said. What was I getting myself into? Maybe Daniel would be there. But would that make it better or even worse?

"Great Rowena, I'll see you in three hours," said Henry.

"Right Henry, see you," I said. He hung up, and I made my way out to the living room. Jack was still passed out on the couch but woke up when I nudged him aside to sit down.

"Man, wazgoinon?" asked Jack, jerking awake. "Rowena?"

"Mornin'," I said.

"Waz wrong?" asked Jack, still half-asleep.

"I'm a pushover, that's what's wrong," I grumbled. "I have to go to Henry's in three hours for lunch."

"Oh, God save you," said Jack. "What for?"

"He says he needs to apologize to me for what he said last night," I said. "Said he misunderstood me and overreacted. Somehow I don't believe it."

"I know you don't," said Jack, stretching out on the couch as much as he could without encroaching on my personal space. "Then don't go."

"Nah, I have to," I said. "I can't run away forever you know. Besides, I need to get to the bottom of whatever's happening here."

"Suit yourself," said Jack. "Just be careful."

"Don't worry Jack," I said. "No big, bad man's gonna hurt me."

"Whatever you say, Rowena," said Jack. "So…is his charming nephew Darling Danny Boy gonna be there?" I threw one of the couch pillows at him, which he promptly blocked and knocked to the ground.

"I tell you what," I said. "He better not pull that 'dropping out for days' crap on me again after last night."

'Well, if he does, he'll have me to answer to," said Jack."

"I'll be sure to let you know if he does," I said. "Well…I think I'm gonna go get dressed and start to dread the day." I got up off the couch and went back to the bedroom.

"Yeah, go enjoy that," Jack called after me. "I'm just gonna go back to sleep after being so rudely interrupted by some pajama-wearing, curly-headed strumpet."

I didn't even dignify that one with a verbal response; I just turned around as I opened the door, shook my head, and went back into the bedroom. I searched through my clothes for something relatively conservative to wear. There wouldn't be any excess skin-baring around Henry if I didn't have to do it. I settled on a normal pair of bell bottoms and a white peasant blouse. Looking in the mirror I noticed how different I had been dressing in the weeks that I came to Greenwich Village. The clothes and the music were definitely rubbing off on me. I didn't know what kind of backlash I'd get by going to meet Henry looking like a hippie, but I didn't care. It was time to do things my way. I brushed my hair, put on a couple coats of mascara, and I was out in the living room.

"I'm just gonna walk around the Village for a little bit before all hell breaks loose," I told Jack, who was still lazing about on the couch. "I'll be back in a few hours…hopefully in one piece." I made my way to the door.

"See ya later," said Jack. "Oh, and if you happen to lose some pieces out there, make sure you keep the tits!"

"Shut up," I laughed to him as I left the room. That was Jack…always kidding around. I'd miss him a lot if I chose to leave, but I wasn't going to focus on that while I was out today. I was going to try and find some fun before I had to meet Henry.

As soon as I walked out of the complex and into the street, I realized that I had absolutely no clue where I was going. But sense when had I needed a plan? Maybe I'd go into a little café, hear some music, have a cup of coffee, or just walk around. One thing I'd noticed from being in the Village—not one person had a daily plan. People were so free-spirited here.

The streets were full of bohemians and art as I scoped out some place to plant myself for the time being. There was conversation, laughter, and somewhere ahead, music. I decided to follow the sound until I found where it was coming from. I came upon a little outdoor café where a bevy of people were sitting around and at tabled listening to a solo acoustic guitar player on a small stage. I didn't actually go into the café; I just stood outside and listened to the man play. I noticed he was playing the same music that Daniel played, but his voice was much different; smoother, and he obviously took singing lessons. It was still nice to listen to and he sounded surprisingly personal. I guessed training had not much to do with music at all. It was passion, and this man was full of it.

The longer I stood there listening, the more I became entranced by it; his intricate picking, his lovely voice. Then, out of nowhere, the ordinary folk/major and minor chords switched around to something a little more jazzy. It was actually very nice. Although I had been leaning to the folk these past couple weeks, the jazz felt comfortable to me. The song started to sound very familiar at one point…and then the lyrics came in.

_"There's a saying, oh…says that love is blind…" _

That song. That song again. I was swept back to the senior musical just a month or so before where I sang that song for the first time. It really was a magical moment to say the least.

_"There's a somebody I'm longing to see, I hope that he turns out to be someone to watch over me…" _

Did I need someone to watch over me? Was I not an independent, strong, young woman? Or was I still a teenager in need of a loving family and guardians? Eighteen was such a confusing age.

_"I'm a little lamb who's lost in the woods, I know that I'd always be good to one who'll watch over me…" _

I was lost, there was no denying it. I knew I took on way too much by coming here. I could barely stay for the rest of the song. _"He may not by the man some girls think of as handsome, but to my heart, he carries the key…" _By then I knew I had to get out of there before I had a breakdown. That damn Gershwin review. Damn Daniel. Damn Mr. Holland. And most of all, damn Henry, that creepy rat-bastard. I still couldn't believe I was being stupid enough to see him today, but to be able to get to the bottom of what was going on in his twisted little head, I had to. I took a breath and made my way away from the café and in the direction of the home Henry and Daniel shared, hoping to whatever higher power there ever was that Daniel would be there.

I wandered around for a little while since I was a little early, but when I got tired of wandering, I arrived at the house. It was a modest little suburb, but I could still tell that Henry was much better off financially than most of the other people in The Village. Rolling my eyes, wondering what in the hell I was thinking, I knocked on the door. It opened, and Henry was standing in the doorway with a grin.

"Why hello Rowena!" he greeted. "Why don't you come in?"

"Hello Henry," I said, walking inside. I saw Daniel sitting at the table, to my relief. I saw his face light up when he saw me, but when his uncle turned the corner to him, his expression went sullen again, but there was a glimmer in his eye that told a different story.

"Sit down dear," said Henry, pulling a chair out from under the table for me. "Sit down here with Danny while I check on the food. I'll be back." He gave me a sly glance as he walked away, but to "Danny," he gave a long, very obvious glare before going to the kitchen.

"What was _that _about?" I asked Daniel once Henry was out of earshot.

"He knows," said Daniel. "About us, and he's jealous. I wanted to warn you not to come, but he wouldn't let me out of the house or near a phone."

"I figured it was something like that," I said, growing cold. "Should I run?"

"No, don't, it'll only make him angrier," said Daniel. "Rowena, I want you to know that as long as I'm here, I won't let him do anything to you."

"You know Daniel, I don't always need you to save me," I said. "But thank you."

"Just be careful," said Daniel. He shut up as Henry came walking back around with plates.

"Food's just about ready Rowena," said Henry, leaning in close. "I hope you like spaghetti. It's _so _easy to make too much of it!" He put my plate down, but not without "accidentally" rubbing up against my leg. Daniel clutched at the table cloth menacingly, trying to hold his temper back, but Henry shot another deadly glance at him as he went back into the kitchen.

"I don't get it," I said. "If he doesn't like the idea of…well…_us, _then why does he keep leaving us alone together?"

"I think he wants to tease me, keep me hanging," said Daniel. "Until I break and _really _fuck something up, that is."

"Well don't," I said firmly. "I just want to find out what he wants here, and then I'll be on my way."

"Yeah, good luck," said Daniel, his manly pride hurt slightly. Henry came back around to the dining room with a plate of spaghetti he served to me, Daniel, and himself. Once again, I saw that look of pure evil when he passed by his nephew.

"Let's eat," said Henry, taking his seat between me and Daniel, although much closer to me. "It's not much…but it's delicious…" He winked at me and I felt a surge of palpable temper from Daniel again. I shot him a warning glance from the corner of my eye. "So Rowena," Henry continued, serving himself. "How are you finding the city?"

"It took some getting used to, but it's not so bad," I said, also serving myself. Daniel hadn't touched a single noodle of spaghetti.

"Danny, are you feeling all right?" asked Henry slyly. "You haven't touched your food!"

"Not hungry," Daniel grunted.

"Suit yourself," said Henry. He turned back to me. "As I was saying—have you met anyone else around here? Say, a boy, perhaps?"

I was in mid-sip of my glass of water and I nearly choked. Daniel's eyes flashed. "Uh—no, not at all," I said as level-headed as I was able to.

"Really?" asked Henry, feigning surprise. "With your looks? That hair, those eyes, that _figure!" _

"If she said she didn't meet anyone, she _didn't _meet anyone," said Daniel sharply. I felt like hiding my face in my hands. This wouldn't end well.

Instead, Henry smiled and calmly said, "Well said, Danny." Then he turned to me. "Rowena, why don't you come with me for a moment?"

"Uh…" I said, but Henry had already grabbed me by the arm and was leading me to his room. Daniel looked after me with worried eyes instead of the ferocity of before and all I did was shake my head and shrug.

"Here we are, nice and cozy!" said Henry as we entered his room and he closed the door behind us. He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Why don't you sit down, Rowena?" I silently sat down away from where his hand was, but he scooted over anyway.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking at the floor.

"To talk," said Henry. "And Rowena dear, you should face me when we talk; it's rather rude to not do so."

"Sorry sir," I said, forcing myself to look into Henry's eyes. "And talk about what?"

"Rowena, you have the most beautiful eyes," said Henry, completely avoiding my question. "A lovely shade of blue if I do say so myself." He put his hand on my knee. I recoiled but he reached over and patted my leg softly. "What's the matter dear?"

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"But Rowena, I'm ever so sure that there is something," said Henry icily. Whenever he said my name I felt the urge to gag. He said it with the right amount of grease and suggestiveness that made me sink into a deep, dark hole.

"I'm sure that there is nothing," I snapped.

"So feisty," said Henry. "Just what I like in a woman." He began to stroke my hair. "You know Rowena...that just makes me want you more. You're quite the lovely specimen Rowena. So lovely…" His hand was tangled in my hair, but I was too frozen to do anything. I just sat there, terrified and trembling.

"Th—thank you?" I stuttered.

"My dear, I know about you and Danny," said Henry again. "And he's just a boy. I'm what you need—I'm a man."

"What are you talking about?" I said, finally jerking away from him. "Daniel is a man!"

Henry laughed; a chilling sound. "Oh, please, not compared to me," said Henry. "And besides, Rowena, I own you. If you won't have me, your musical career will go down the tubes. If you _will _have me, I'll take you out of my bar and shoot you straight to the top—I'll give you fortune, fame, jewels, lovely gowns, you name it baby, you got it. But remember…if not…you will lose e_verything." _

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew Henry was a bit of a creep, but I had no idea he had this on his mind. What was I to do? "Henry…I can't…" I said.

"But why?" said Henry. "So you can live a life of hitchhiking and playing folk music to passersby for pennies and dimes? Because that won't get you into Carnegie Hall, sweetheart."

"I don't care anymore," I said. What? I didn't care anymore? What happened to my career?

"Oh, so you'll do the whole weak women thing and choose the man—or boy, rather—of your dreams and ignore your career? What kind of move is that, Rowena dear?"

"Will you stop calling me that?" I snapped, standing up suddenly. "I'm not your 'dear,' I'm not your 'd_arling!' _And I'm doing what I want to do! If that involves abandoning my career for the time being so I don't have to end up with a creep like _you_, then I don't think I'm being weak! Being weak would be bending to your every want and need, and I'm not doing s_hit!" _

Henry chuckled again, but I could tell by the look in his eye he wasn't very pleased. "Rowena, Rowena, Rowena…" he said, shaking his head. "You have a _lot _of learning to do. Did you think for a minute that your singing alone would get you anywhere? They don't love how you sound, they love how you look. And as for Danny…you're such a silly girl to want a little twit such as him. He'll never be able to give you what you want…need…desire." He placed his hand on my upper thigh where I stood in front of him. "You're not Danny's…you're mine." With that, he grabbed me hard, yanked me down to the bed, and kissed me. His hands were all over me, in my hair, my arms, legs, everywhere. I fought and fought, but he was strong. I kicked and scratched, but that just seemed to make him hold onto me tighter. His breath smelled like cigarettes and beer.

I managed to get far enough away from him to screech, "Get—off—me!" With a sudden burst of strength, I gave Henry a final shove, pushing him off me. I slapped him across the face and kneed him in the groin as he came back for me and ran to the door while he was distracted.

"Get back here you little slut and let me finish the job!" Henry yelled, unable to chase after me, but I had already bolted out the door and slammed it behind me. I ran passed Daniel, who was standing outside.

"Rowena, I was trying to get in but he locked the door—" he started, but I ran out the front door before he could finish. "Rowena, wait!" Daniel called, running out after me.

I didn't stop for him. It was no use. I just ran all the way back to Jack's, sobbing and not looking back at Daniel who was still chasing me like his life depended on it. I couldn't bear to look back at him—I loved him, but I knew I couldn't stay in New York any longer. The second I would get to Jack's apartment, I would start packing and go back to Oregon. Back to my old life. Back to Mr. Holland, the only man who, other than Daniel, cared.


	19. Chapter 19

I stormed through the door to Jack's apartment and walked stiffly by him where he was sitting on the couch without saying a word. I didn't know if Daniel was still trying to catch me and I didn't care. Wiping away the last few tears from my face, I walked into the bedroom and yanked my suitcase out from under the bed. Jerking open drawers, I started throwing all of my clothes in. Jack came up to the doorway, puzzled.

"Did something happen over there?" he asked.

"Did something happen?" I asked sarcastically. "Oh, of course something happened! I should have known _something _would happen, but did I listen to my intuition? No!"

"Okay, that's not your fault, shit happens," said Jack. "But…why are you packing?"

"I'm getting the hell out of here," I said. "All Henry wants to do is use me; it's not fair. I'm just gonna go back to Oregon, finish high school, and go into my parents' business. Music will come later, when I finally pull my fucking life together."

"But Rowena, what about your career?" asked Jack. "What about Daniel?"

"I'll find another job," I said. "And as for Daniel; I'm not gonna stay where I'm unhappy and miserable just because of some guy, no matter how I feel about him."

"But you can't just let Henry chase you away!" said Jack. "That means he won!"

"He's not gonna win," I said. "Cause he's not gonna trap me here."

"But Rowena—" said Jack, but I had already finished my packing and was on my way out the door with my suitcase.

"But nothing!" I said. "Listen Jack, it's my life and I'm not going to stand by and let people tell me how to live it!"

"But that's exactly what you're letting Henry do to you!" said Jack. "You can't give up now, not after all you've done up till this point."

"What have I done Jack?" I asked. "Dressed like a hooker and sang for drunk men. Hardly anything. Look—I'm leaving, don't bother trying to stop me. Tell everyone goodbye for me please." With that, I was out the door, leaving Jack standing in the middle of the bedroom, confused. I dragged myself and my bags down the old, rickety staircase and once I was outside, hailed a taxi.

"The airport, please," I said after I put my suitcase in the trunk and climbed into the backseat. The driver nodded and I was off. It was hard to leave, but my mind was made up.

_Daniel's P.O.V.:_

When Rowena turned a sharp corner, I gave up. I had been leaning against the wall of some old apartment building for probably an hour now, maybe a little less, and there was still no sign of her. She probably went back to Jack's place, but I couldn't be sure. As soon as I would get back home, Henry was going down. I didn't know exactly what he did to her back there, but I had a pretty good idea. I was just about to continue looking for Rowena when someone else ran headlong into me.

"Hey man, watch where the fu—" I started, but I saw that the other person was none other than Jack. Maybe he knew where Rowena was!

"Sorry Daniel," said Jack, out of breath. "Rowena split man—she's all packed and she's all ready to go back to Oregon! Today!"

"Holy shit man, are you serious!" I said, grabbing Jack by the shoulders. "God…I tried to warn her about Henry, but the creep wouldn't let me out of the house or near a phone!"

"You're telling me," said Jack. "I tried to warn her too, but she went anyway! Come on Daniel, we have to find her." He tried to walk away, but I caught him before he could get anywhere. "What's up man?"

"Jack," I said. "We—we can't go after her." Saying so hurt like hell, but it was true. I—or anyone—couldn't keep Rowena where she didn't want to be. No matter how much I loved her, I would never sacrifice her happiness.

"Dude, are you shitting me?" asked Jack. "Rowena'll be miserable back in Oregon! All we need to do is get rid of Henry and she'll be golden!"

"Jack, I can't just keep her here because I have feelings for her," I said, hanging my head. "She's a free spirit; I can't hold her back."

"Listen to yourself man," said Jack. "You know as well as I do that if she goes home now, she'll be twice as miserable than she ever was here. Do you want that for her?"

"I want her to be happy," I said.

"Then help me bring her back," said Jack. "I know you don't want her to leave, Daniel."

I knew I wanted Rowena to stay as well. I wanted to save her from Henry, but Jack was right—if she ran away from New York now, she'd never realize her dream of music, no matter if she sang jazz, rock, or folk. Henry could be taken care of, but a lifetime of nothing but waiting tables was pretty much set up for her if she went back. I turned to Jack. "What do we do?" I asked.

"Let's find Audrey," said Jack. "Then we'll take it from there." With no more questions asked, Jack and I made our way to Audrey's house, only hoping she'd be willing to help Rowena this time around.

_Rowena's P.O.V.:_

The plane was boarding now, and I felt surrealistic. The last time I was getting ready to board a plane, I was absolutely terrified. I would think that I'd be relieved a little this time around, but I was just as scared to be going home as I was leaving it. But what was I doing this time? Going home? Or leaving home? What was home anyway? I didn't know anymore. All I knew was conflict as I boarded the plane and looked down at New York as it carried me and its passengers into the air.

_Daniel's P.O.V.: _

"I swear Jack, if we're too late, I'm kicking your ass," I said as Jack and I jogged up to Audrey's door.

"Daniel, you were the one being wishy-washy back there!" said Jack. "If anything, it'll be your fault!"

"Hey, man, you ain't blaming anything on me!" I snapped, although deep down I knew he was right. "Let's just do this." I knocked on Audrey's door and stood back. Thankfully, Audrey was the one who answered. She looked back and forth between Jack and me, and then looked at both of us squarely.

"Okay, which one of you fucked up?" she asked.

"Me," said Jack and I at the same time. We both paused and looked at each other as Audrey impatiently stared on, and then I said, "Okay, I dunno if one of _us _fucked up, but basically Henry did something…just…foul…and now Rowena's run off to go back to Oregon."

"Please Audrey," said Jack. "I know you two have a beef going on now, but we need you to help us."

Audrey looked pensively to the ground, and then looked up and spoke. "Did you guys warn her?" she asked.

"I wanted to, but Henry wouldn't give me any means to," I said.

"I tried to tell her before she left for Henry, but she wouldn't listen to me," said Jack.

Audrey thought for a moment, and then sighed. "Listen guys—if Rowena wants to spit, than by all means, let her split! That's one less little skank that's hiding way in The Village."

I was livid. I was about to step up to Audrey, a girl that had been my friend since childhood, and sock it to her good. No censorship, no sensitivity. But before I could get so far as to do that, Jack himself in front of me and did what I never thought he'd have the guts to do, especially to Audrey.

"Okay, listen up bitch!" Jack yelled, stopping Audrey and I in our tracks. "I don't know _who you think you are, _but I've had it up to _here _with you pushing me and everyone else around, Audrey! Yeah, it's one thing if you fuck with me, maybe I had that coming before, but Rowena deserves _none _of your shit! I mean, seriously, just because she started hanging around with me doesn't mean you can try to throw away a friendship that was blooming so beautifully. And I _know _you still care about her. You try to hide it, but you miss Rowena! Now I'm not giving you a choice Audrey. I'm growing a fucking spine and _demanding _that you come with me and Daniel and stop acting like a stuck-up little bitch!"

Audrey was speechless and looking over at me for some backup. I was a little lost for words myself, but I said to Audrey, "Well…he's kind of right."

Audrey looked down and pursed her lips. I could tell she was trying to avoid any display of emotion. Her dark eyes flicked upwards and a small smirk appeared across her lips. "Let's go rescue that little hooker," she said with no contempt, but with declaration and purpose.

"Audrey's back!" I exclaimed, jumping at her with a huge bear hug.

"Get off me man!" said Audrey, prying my arms off her. "Come on, she could be boarding the plane as we speak!"

"Okay, which way's the airport?" asked Jack.

Audrey said nothing; just grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt and the three of us rushed off to the subway station.

_Rowena's P.O.V.:_

The plane was still a couple of hours away from landing but I already felt so far away from where I had been. I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't; I'd just toss and turn restlessly if I so much as closed my eyes. I wondered what was going on back in New York…was Daniel still searching for me? Was Audrey still mad at me? What would become of Jack, and was Henry right about my career? I felt terrible for leaving, that was true, but it was meant to be.

I thought of Daniel again…how he begged me not to leave. I felt a pang in my heart at the thought of never seeing him again. But I had to be strong.

_Daniel's P.O.V.:_

Audrey, Jack, and I arrived at the airport after a very crowded subway ride in which we were forced to stand between a very pregnant woman and a seedy-looking man in a trench coat and a fedora.

"I feel like I need to scrub myself," said Audrey as we walked into the airport. "All my life growing up in Manhattan and I still can't do subways…"

"Cool it Audrey, we need to find out what flight Rowena's on," I said.

"I think you need to cool it, loverboy," said Audrey. "Jack, did Rowena tell you what her flight was?"

"Of course not!" said Jack. "All she did was pack, say some really angry stuff, and run out! Do you think she'd take the time to say, 'Oh, by the way Jack, don't come after me, but my flight is number 106 to Portland, Oregon!'?"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Audrey snapped.

"I swear to God you two, if there's any more bickering between the two of you I'm gonna kick your asses," I growled.

"Okay, dad," said Audrey. I glared at her and her smile faded. No one exchanged any more words until we got to the front desk.

"Hello ma'am," I said to the lady working the desk. "What was the last flight to Portland, Oregon?"

"Why, there was only one flight," said the lady. "Flight 303 to Portland…I'm afraid you're too late sir, it's already left! It's almost halfway there. Did you have a ticket?"

"No…" I said, hanging my head and feeling my heart sink. "I don't have a ticket."

"I'm sorry sir," said the lady. "If there's anything we can do—"

"Is there another flight to Portland?" asked Audrey.

"There is, but it's not leaving for another six hours," said the lady.

"Whatever, we can wait," said Audrey. "I don't care how long it takes, but we absolutely _need _to be in Oregon today!"

"Okay then," said the lady. "How many tickets?"

"Three," said Audrey, taking out her wallet and slamming a wad of cash on the desk.

"Right away," said the lady, a little taken aback and giving us our tickets. "Enjoy your flight."

"Will do," said Audrey, taking the tickets and giving one to each of us. "Come on guys, let's go."

"Where did you get all that money for those tickets?" asked Jack.

"My dad lent me some of the money he made from Henry backing Rowena up at those gigs," said Audrey.

"Well, I guess Henry just foiled his own plan then," I said.

"What exactly did Henry do?" asked Audrey.

"Tried to get into Rowena's pants after basically telling her that she's worthless and not talented except for her looks and that if she didn't have him, he'd ruin her career," I said. "I heard everything, but he locked the door…I couldn't get in to beat the crap out of him. Man…maybe if I could, she wouldn't be gone."

"Don't blame yourself," said Jack. "It ain't no one's fault but Henry's." He then turned to Audrey. "And I _knew _you always had a soft spot for Rowena."

"Shut up or I'll give you a soft spot on your head, Jackass," said Audrey. "None of this means I like you again."

"Didn't think it did," said Jack, shrugging. "All I was saying is that you like Rowena again!"

"Jack, don't hurt her pride, it'll bruise her ego!" I said. "But, if I may…Audrey and Rowena, sitting in a tree!—"

"Shut up!" Audrey snapped, turning bright red. I just stood there and smirked, and Jack was laughing behind his hand. "Okay, I'll admit it, I may have been a little…petty…about Rowena, but if you keep busting me about it, I'll cripple _both _of you!"

"Then do you have some extra cash on you, Audrey?" I asked. "Cause I think Jack and I will be needing a pair of crutches." Audrey swung at me, punching me hard in the shoulder. I had forgotten just how much that girl could pack a punch. "And Audrey?"

"What now Daniel?" asked Audrey.

"I—thanks for helping us," I said, more serious. "We wouldn't have been able to afford the trip if it weren't for you. I'm gonna owe you a lot if we get Rowena back."

"Nah, you don't," said Audrey, swatting her hand. "And there's no 'if'. We'll get her back, I promise you. You're just too irresistible!"

"Am I?" I said.

"Ooh, I sense some competition among lovers," said Jack. "Watch out Audrey!" Audrey held her sharp tongue this time as we headed over to the baggage check to get read to board our flight. I could hardly believe it—we were actually on our way to Rowena. I could only hope that she'd finally listen.

_Rowena's P.O.V.:_

The plane had just landed, and I went through the motions of climbing off and retrieving my bags from the baggage claim in the terminal. It would take a little time to get used to the time change—my flight had left at 2:30 in the afternoon, and, with the flight being five and a half hours to Portland, the current time was 4:30 in the evening. Not too far off, but I felt dizzy as I walked on.

It was much more gloomy back home than I remembered. Had I been gone that long? Despite being home, I felt rather alone. I had thought back on the plane and decided that I would not go back to my parents' place right away; I'd get a hotel room and settle in for a while before any of that happened. Alone; no friends, no family. I wheeled my luggage outside and sat down at a bus stop outside the airport to wait. It was then that I heard what I'd never thought I'd hear again in a million years:

"Rowena? Rowena Morgan?" said a familiar voice approaching me. I froze and my heart skipped a beat.


End file.
